Love and Hell
by AdFinemAdInfinitum
Summary: All I said was a simple 'yes' and then it was as if hell had broken loose. Note to self: Next time Scorpius Malfoy asks you to make a deal with him just say 'no! RW/SM - R
1. Deal with the devil

**A/N: So this story is probably going to be the end of me. **

**Just saying.**

**Well, thing is, normal people –as opposed to fanfiction freak-shows like me- do ****not**** start a new story just before the beginning of the university entrance exams. **

**But this story just came and I am not famous for my patience.**

**So, yeah…**

**Pleeeeease be nice and review just to give your condolences for failing my tests**

**This is a story inspired by a Good Charlotte song called Break Apart Her Heart**

**And I do not own Harry Potter **

**Still, **

**Enjoy!**

**P. S.: As you will notice the titles of every chapter will be associated with either angels or devils. For obvious reasons. Oh and watch for the changing POVs (Albus-Scorpius-Rose)**

'**LOVE' AND 'HELL'**

**Chapter 1: Deal with the Devil**

I stand up to shout at Lysander that, no I do not enjoy seeing naked, baby photos of me hanging all over the Gryffindor Common Room but I stop midway. Only to look over the sandy-haired boy at something coming in the Great Hall. Then, dizzy, I stumble my way back to my seat in the table, trying hard to stop my heart from throbbing.

I see a long elegant hand waving my way and I almost choke on my pumpkin juice. Fighting to sweep away the marmalade from my cheek I end up landing my elbow inside my plate and some of its contents falling on a bit of parchment close to it.

Causing of course, Hugo, who is sitting next to me to swear something akin to 'bloody hell that was my Potions' essay' and storm off.

And the reason behind all this?

_Her. _

Alysia Thomas.

Seventh-year, Hufflepuff prefect and possibly the most beautiful girl I have ever seen.

I try to act cool as I see her walking –no, floating, better yet- through the Great Hall, her perfect blonde hair dancing around her, as if alive.

But I fail. Miserably too.

In case you didn't notice.

"Hi, Albus." Her melodic voice speaks to me. Yet I am too mesmerized to form a decent sentence.

I just nod and gawk and grin stupidly.

"Yeah, erm… I-… Hi!" I stutter like the fool that I am and she giggles.

And just as I am about to start jumping up and down exhilarated, I spot _him_.

Zack McLaggen.

Seventh-year, Slytherin beater and possibly the biggest and most annoying bastard I have ever met.

He stands up from his respectable (grumph…) table and marches towards us as if he owns the place.

Which obviously he doesn't, but still.

He sends a bored glare my way and with a monumental arrogance grabs Aly's wrist and pulls her to him.

"You're late." He hisses and I feel my blood boiling.

"I'm so sorry baby, but you know how long it takes me to get my hair done." Alysia explains with innocent eyes that would surely make my heart melt.

However McLaggen doesn't seem thus infected.

He grumbles and catches her waist, leading her to his table.

"Don't keep me waiting again." He orders like a bloody slave master and I feel the compelling need to find my wand and do something unwise with it.

"Sorry, I won't. Promise." She says sweetly.

I honestly can't figure it out.

How can she put up with him, when for all intents and purposes there are other people here that would kill to be with her?

Like, let's say, me.

Yeah, you got it right.

I'm head over heels with her.

As in, totally in love.

Of course Rosie scolds me all the time saying I am a fool and that she's just a bimbo.

Alysia that is.

But I guess I'm helpless about it.

I start going back to the Gryffindor table when I hear her voice again.

"Zack you are so mean to me. I spent two hours trying to make my hair look like this. How can you say they look awful?" Ok, that is just enough.

I swift on the spot and speed to the Slytherins.

I'm gonna give this guy a piece of my mind.

But suddenly I feel a hand grabbing my shoulder making me come to a halt.

"Who the…?" My voice is cut of by the sight of no other than Scorpius Malfoy.

"Don't take one more step." He instructs and I cross my arms.

Now, I and Scorpius go way back.

We met in first year and even though our characters always kinda clashed (though nowhere close to how his character clashes with Rose's) I never stopped being friends with him.

Now, don't get me wrong. We're not best mates. But he is my friend from Slytherin and I have no problem talking to him from time to time. He can be bloody hilarious if he wants to and he's a good sod, serious and easy-going. Needless to say that he is an awesome Seeker and quite often we find ourselves talking about positions and tactics.

The only problem with Scorpius is that he doesn't really care about others. Actually I'd say he doesn't care about anything at all.

He is a smart lot so he easily gets top marks but he doesn't care about school. He has a talent in Quidditch but doesn't plan on going pro. And more than anything else Scorpius has his own girls' fan club, but even though he exploits the fact that he is one of the best-looking men in here, he doesn't give a shit about those girls.

I, of course being the exact opposite could never be best friends with him.

"Al, come with me." He points the corridor with his eyes and I nod.

"So, what did you want Scorpius?" I ask. He narrows his eyes at me.

Now what did I do?

Don't tell me that…

"Did Rosie piss you off again?" I contemplate it for a moment. It wouldn't be too big a surprise if she did. I mean, those two are always in some kind of trouble together.

And when I say together I don't mean, friends-holding-hands together. I mean put-your-wand-away-from-my-face-Filch-is-looking together.

If you get my point there.

"No." He barks like he always does at the sound of her name.

And then on afterthought. "Strangely enough."

"I was watching you wrecking havoc in there and I just felt sorry for you." I widen my eyes at his reply.

"You noticed?" I mumble.

"Don't worry. You didn't make too big a fool of yourself. I just pumped into a very annoyed Hugo Weasley muttering stuff like 'That boy and his stupid crush.' And saw you talking to her." Or _trying_ to, I feel the urge to put in annoyed.

I nod hesitantly. There has to be more to it. He didn't just drag me away from my bacon to say this.

Or did he?

I mean, to my shock, Scorpius has no real interest in food. All I ever see him eat is something like salmon or vegetables and apples. He says that with the way I eat I will never catch the Snitch before him. Which is a big lie, in case you were wondering.

I did catch it first last year, didn't I?

Even though I 'eat like a bloody pig'. Lily's words not mine.

"But you should know mate, you'll never get to see her knickers the way you're going with this. Or anyone else's for that matter." Oh, so now he's Mr Experienced. Git.

I know for a fact that he hasn't shagged half of the girls he claims to.

"Shut it Casanova." I see him smirking with satisfaction at my remark. But soon shakes my words away.

"I'm not the point here." He states in a business-like manner.

"You are. _We _need to help you get some. Otherwise you'll be an awfully easy target in the next match." Well, that's mature of him.

How exactly did he end up being a Head-Boy again?

"And how are we going to help me…_get_ some as you so eloquently put it?" I ask.

"I'm gonna tutor you." He exclaims overjoyed.

"Oh, no, no, no, NO!" I shout.

"Why not?" He pouts.

"I'm not taking advice from _you! _You're a man-who-" He glares at me and interrupts.

"Well, I wouldn't be one if girls didn't beg me to snog them." Well, ehem… he does have a point there somewhere.

I mean girls do beg him to snog them. And practically worship him.

"It's because of the hair." I put in, pointing at his strange blonde hair.

"Hardly. It's my skill. You know very well you're not a total troll yourself yet you haven't had a decent snog since last year." Worst thing about talking to a Head?

Well, yeah they're naturally smart.

"Fine. So what do you propose, _Professor_?" I say in mock respect.

"You want Thomas right?" Scorpius inquires and I nod dejectedly.

"Break her heart." He commands and I stare at him perplexed.

"Wha-?" Is all I can mumble.

"You saw McLaggen, he treats her like dirt in his fingernails and she adores him." I flinch at the name and glower at Scorpius.

"Sorry, but I don't intend on treating girls like dirt." I say forcefully and he sighs.

"Then I take it that you do not intent on ever having a girlfriend either, right?" He has to be kidding me! How am I supposed to get a girlfriend if I treat girls like shit?

**********

* * *

I sigh at my friend's ignorance. Poor kiddo doesn't get the meaning of love. He never did.

I have a lot of work to do with him. But it's ok I guess. I was getting bored of my life anyway. Girls, girls, Quidditch, girls, top grades and more girls.

It's getting old, I swear!

"Then I take it that you do not intent on ever having a girlfriend either, right?" I ask seriously.

He stares at me thoughtful and worried. Little Al doesn't stand a chance before me. I mean, I don't usually boast about lots of stuff, but when it comes to wit I'll have you know that I am impeccable.

I can go up to Steven Zabini and inform him his hair is green or tell Filch his cat is in fact a Hungarian Thorntail. And they'll believe me.

The only person that I cannot fool is a certain bushy-haired Head-Girl. But let's just not talk about that bookworm now.

"I-I… I _do_ want her to like me." Albus confesses and I grin.

"Good then you'll do as I say and break her heart. Girls love to be mistreated." He gives me the I-have-no-idea-how's-this-done look and I sigh for the second time today .

"Look, if you want her, then ignore her." I begin.

"If she waves at you look away, if she speak to you act indifferent. Interrupt her when she's talk and say you need to go 'see someone'." I take in a breath as I let him take in the information.

"If you're talking to her and she leaves to go see that troll of hers, get totally mad at her and state icily that 'you don't care for stupid airheads like her'. Refuse to go hang out with her because 'you need to concentrate for the big game next week'." That last one has given me tones of popularity points over the years.

"Oh and before I forget it! Start dating random chicks. And always remind her how awesome they are." That should do the trick.

"But that's just cruel." He protests.

"My friend, women are cruel creatures and should be treated thus." I adopt a knowing face.

"I really don't think I can do that." Here we go again. If I knew it'd be such a pain to persuade him then I wouldn't have bothered.

Why can't he just see that this is what girls want?

They want the drama, the yelling voices and the occasional rude remarks.

They feed on misery.

"Look, Al, I'll make you a deal." I take a new approach.

"Do as I say for a month and if she doesn't come begging you to snog the daylights out of her then I…" I rack my brains to think of a decent deal.

"I'll give you my broom." I finish. Yeah people, I'm _that_ sure of myself.

He gaps at me for a moment there and then beams.

"The new _Nimbus _model?!" He shrieks.

"Yup." I confirm a bit weirded-out to hear a man shriek.

"Deal!" He extends his hands at me.

"Hey, not so fast. I have to have some gain as well." Albus stares at me offended.

"I thought you did it to help me." He hisses.

"I did. Up until you pissed me off. Now I shall make my request." I take deep breath and consider it. What does Al have that I want?

Truthfully I don't think there's anything…

Of course he has that cute Invisibility Cloak I always kinda liked but there's nothing I can do with it.

I could ask him to let me catch the Snitch in the next match but that's just low. Besides I don't need any help to beat him.

And there's always this map his brother handed him last year. The Marauder's Map or whatever it's called. I've seen it once and it looks interesting. Sneaking out, avoiding Filch, going for a latenight snog. But hey! I'm Head-Boy so I get to do that anyway.

_Oh! _

I know what I'd like. A little piece of sweet revenge would be nice.

"I want you to get Weasley's diary for me." I say victoriously.

"No way! Rose will kill me if she finds out. Which judging by your looks she will. And not in a nice way either." I smirk. Just smirk.

"I want revenge for last year's events." I say my smirk never faltering.

"What you mean when she somehow got a hold of your old boxers with the brooms on them and hang them in the Gryffindor Tower?" That sod! He didn't just mention _that_ out loud!

I nod deviously. I was laughed at by the entire school for weeks after that.

"Well, sorry Scorpius but you'll just have to think of something else cause I'm not stealing her diary for you." Oh, come on now!

I could make copies of it and throw them around like brochures. It'd be great!

Or maybe I could read it and then blackmail her about it.

And then…

"Hey, stop plotting! You're not getting it." Shoot!

"Come on Al. I am giving you my best broom if you win. I need something worthy to seal the deal." I use my Nimbus card.

"My cousin's private life is worth more than a bloody broom." It does? I don't see how…

"Oh, who are you kidding? Your cousin _herself_ isn't worth as much as my broom. We can sell her and you'll see. I know some people …" I stop as I see him glare at me.

"Just joking mate! But still we both know that Wealsey barely _has _a private life for you to protect. The diary would probably be a 24/7 study schedule or something." Which is quite true. Odds are I will be immensely dissatisfied with it.

But still it's worth the try. Plus there's this dude I have seen her talking to lately so maybe that'll be something worth reading about.

"I can't deny that…" Al says skeptically.

"Ok, fine but if she kills me then it's on your conscience." I chuckle. Sure thing.

"Naah, I'll be dead before you." I mean the girl's as bad-tempered as it gets.

"So deal?" Al asks.

"Deal." I reply shaking hands with my new student.

* * *

**********

Scorpius Bloody Malfoy.

Is there something he doesn't get involved in?

I swear nowadays he's everywhere. The pitch, the classes, the Heads' Common Room…

Yet that was to be expected, sadly enough.

But this?!

Oh, he just crossed every line here. I knew he had no ethics but to go as far to persuade Al to tutor him in what appears to be 'Ways to mistreat girls' is too much even for him.

"Malfoy!" I practically scream entering the Heads' Common Room.

I see his annoying blonde hair over the couch and I hear a female voice giggle close by. One of the airheads he usually has running behind him. Of course.

"To what do I owe the pleasant surprise Weasley?" He says in what would have been a sweet manner had it been anyone but him. Cause in his case it's just provocative and sly.

"What do you think you're doing meddling with my cousin's business?" I put my hands on my hips and ask.

"He happens to be my friend." He retorts.

"Hardly. You have no friends Malfoy. No one can stand you enough to be your friend." I hiss. Well, that's not particularly true cause he does hang out with Will Denvers and Andy Goyle. But hey, those two look more like trolls than humans so I'm not totally off.

"Just because you cannot see my brilliance that doesn't mean no one can." Talk about modesty. I snort audibly.

"Well, done Weasley, _that _was lady-like." He says and I hear his airhead of the day giggling again. I glare at both of them and the girl sends me a dirty look that goes unnoticed by the stupid blonde.

I see her mouthing 'bitch' to me and start looking for my wand.

No, stop Rose. You're Head-Girl! I instruct.

"If that dimwit you're snogging is your idea of a lady then I'll pass." I shout in disdain.

"You really shouldn't talk to her like that Weasley." He adopts his Knight-in-the-shining-Armor façade and I laugh.

"Why? Are you scared she might fall for me?" I mutter referring to the bullshit he told my cousin earlier today.

Suddenly he stands up and sending his toy away begins studying me.

"I don't see why you're making a big fuss about it. Al's a big boy." He comments.

"That doesn't make him any less of a fool. Besides I won't just stand here watching you turning him into you." I point my finger at him accusingly.

"Why what's wrong with me?" He asks. Well, _that_ was a smart question.

"Are you kidding me? You're the most self-centered, arrogant, cheap, unethical misogynist I have ever met." I take a halt trying to catch my breath.

"Oh, come on, you can hardly call me cheap." See what I mean people?

"Don't start with your wisecrack Malfoy. I just want you to break that stupid deal with my cousin before he gets used to acting like a prat." Besides Al refused to tell me what he was giving Malfoy in case he won so I'm kinda uneasy now.

"And why not act like a prat I ask you?" Oh, that's right! Why would anyone wish to be nice and well-liked? That blonde is full of wisdom sometimes.

"What would be the point? Look at you!" I say, a smirk lurking at the corners of my mouth.

"I do look at me. And know what I see? A guy who can have any girl he wants." He inspects his nails with profound satisfaction.

"Or have you not noticed how many my fans are?" I snort again. It's becoming a habit.

"Well, they're only many in the outside. If you just combined all their brain cells together you could hardly make one normal person's brain." I see him chuckle and then fight to hide it.

"Good thing then that I don't snog their brains." Yes, of course I should have seen that one coming.

"Yeah, but unlike you Al wants to be able to actually talk to girls he dates." He seems to ponder about that for a moment there.

"Thomas could talk, last time I checked. And his only chance to get her is to act like he doesn't give a shit about her." Now, who said that?

"How can you say that?" I ask really shocked now.

"For all I know girls want nice, sweet boys who make them feel good about themselves." I say daringly.

"Doesn't seem like it. Look at him. Honestly don't you ever feel sorry for him? Being treated like that?" No, I don't. Thomas is an idiot. That's why she acts like that.

"When he finds the right girl…" I start but am interrupted by his loud laughter.

"Oh, please! How old are you ten? The right girl? And I'm supposing you're waiting for your prince charming?" I feel my face reddening and my hands trembling.

It is remarkable how that boy can ridicule even the most fundamental of feelings. Love.

"It has nothing to do with fairytales!" I scream approaching him fully prepared to take his eyes out with the tip of my wand.

"Wanting someone who cares and respects you has nothing to do with fairytales." He takes a small step back surprised.

"How dare you mock a feeling such as love that way?" He just stares at me now. Not even attempting to speak.

"I mean, you like to act like an arse. Whatever! It makes no difference to me. But don't try to persuade everyone around you that this is the _right_ way, ok? Cause that just goes too low even for you." Ok, there I said it. I feel better now.

We look at each other for a good five minutes before he dares to utter another word.

"Look, I'll make you a deal…" Huh?! Is this some sort of joke? Cause you know it's getting old.

"No, fucking way!" I clear up.

"No, no… listen to me for a second. I have the best of ideas." Hard to believe that. But…

"You have three minutes." So yeah, curiosity killed the cat right?

"I'll make you a deal. We take two people and each one of us tutors one of them. You'll make a guy act like the angel you just described, you know, sweet and caring and I'll make the other just like the little devil that I am." Ok, that sounds surreal.

"What would be the point?" I ask.

"Let me finish. We'll make a contest. The one of us whose guy gets the more dates –or offers for- till the end of next month wins. How's that for a deal?" That's…

Ehem… surprisingly interesting.

"Go on." I mutter and he smiles.

"I already have my guy. Al. Of course he's aiming for a certain girl but the way I see it he'll get a hell lot of offers. Now you have to choose yours." I see, I see…

"But it can't be easy. I mean you don't get to choose Frank Longbottom who's the epitome of goodness." I nod, yes that makes sense. It has to be a challenge.

"And the terms?" I mean I have to know what I'm winning.

"If I win I want you to hang your knickers on the top of the Gryffindor Tower. Your finest pair." No bloody way! I mean… this is a revenge plan. I won't admit to that!

"No bloody way!" I shout.

"Come on, you can ask anything from me too." I ponder about it for a moment. It is embarrassing and disgraceful and dad will flip if he finds out but… I'm not planning to loose now am I?

"Fine. Then you're going out in the Great Hall with your Potion's book." I say calmer now.

"What sort of request is that?" Malfoy asks perplexed.

"With _only_ your Potion's book." I clear up and he gaps at me.

"You're just dying to see my naked aren't you?" He smirks.

"No, I'm dying to see you getting expelled." I retort.

"Ok, ok. Agreed." We shake hands and both take a few steps backwards. Disgusted by the contact.

"I have an idea." I chirp satisfied. He cocks an eyebrow.

"Let's give names to our teams." I try to hide my content but I'm still dancing inside. Malfoy's getting expelled!

"What is it with you women and names? Do you need to name everything? Cats, dogs, teddy bears…Ok, fine, but just to get you off my back. Your team's name will be 'Love' for obvious reasons." I nod. I was hoping for something more elegant but fine.

"And yours will be 'Hell'." I add. "For obvious reasons."

"What do you mean? What obvious reason is there to call my team 'Hell'? It's pretty offensive you know." Well, duh!

"Well, that where you belong…" I say matter-of-factly.

"Whatever. I shall now bid you goodbye Weasley." He says and begins walking up the stairs to his dorm.

"Just a second there Malfoy." He stops dead on his tracks and shifts his head like the snake that he is.

"I have found my contestant." I announce beaming even at the thought of it.

"Who is it then?" He asks yawning.

"That… would be you." I reply.

He stares at me dumbfounded for a very, very long time and I'm sure he's just trying to persuade himself he heard wrong but after that he sighs irritated.

"You're so loosing this deal Weasley. I cannot be converted." He threatens.

Oh, we'll see about that.

You just got yourself a deal with the devil my friend.

**A/N: Ok, I am very very worried about this story **

**Cause I've really worked on it and I'm kinda scared you might find it a bit stupid or boring or incomprehensible**

**So do not hesitate to review and tell me, do you like the characters? The plot? The idea?**

**I hope to hear from you**

**Next update will be in a week or so.**

**Be safe!**

**Sarah**


	2. On the side of the angels

**A/N:**** So, I saw your reviews and I was like WOW! **

**And I thought I shouldn't se so cruel as to update in more than a few days. **

**What I'm**** trying to say is a ****huge**** thanks to all of you and in case you didn't notice reviews make me write faster… **

**Which means,**

**Enjoy!**

**P. S. : Who will win be the winner 'Love' or 'Hell'? – If you care to let me know who ****you**** support, ****check out and answer the poll**** in my profile! **

* * *

**Chapter 2: On the side of the angels**

"Tri-wizard Tournament." I mutter and wait for the portrait of the two battling knights to open.

"Well, that's a young soldier!" Says the one of the two armored men while the other is cleaning his blade.

"What is your kingdom son?" I stare at him perplexed. Kingdom?

"Erm…England I guess." The knight cocks an eyebrow at that. He doesn't seem to understand.

"He means what House you're in." The other knight explains after giving one last careful look at his sword.

"Oh! I'm in Gryffindor!" I exclaim in comprehension. The first knight, who now I notice has blonde hair smiles at me happily whereas the other, the black-haired one just grunts.

"Don't mind him Potter, just get in." I nod and enter the Heads' Common Room hearing the voices of the two knights following me.

"How do _you_ know the name of the soldier?" The blonde one says.

"He comes here often. You'd remember it too if you ever paid attention to anything." The other replies nonchalantly.

"Are you calling me forgetful? In the name of Merlin you shall now taste the power of my blade!" I chuckle a bit, while closing the door.

I inspect the Common Room with an exercised eye. First rule about entering places Scorpius and Rose share?

Watch for the booby traps.

Suddenly my eye falls on Scorpius' figure in the couch next to the fireplace. He seems to be deep in thought reading something from Advanced Transfiguration and taking some notes. But unfortunately that is far from the truth.

Scorpius hardly ever reads anything and on top of that never takes notes outside of class. Now, he is pretending to do so whilst singing an old song totally out of tune and flipping the pages with unnecessary force.

I cock an eyebrow just like the blonde knight in the painting. Then I make a new observation.

In the coffee table, to the far side of the room sitting is Rosie, chewing a pencil and glaring at the parchment in front of her. And with every tuneless vocal the blonde utters and every 'flop' of a page, she growls and glares even harder at her unfinished homework.

I try to conceal a smile while moving towards the blonde on the couch.

"Well, at least _you're_ cheerful." I comment and he smirks at me.

"Weasley woke up at the wrong side of the couch today!" He says in a voice loud enough for her to hear.

"Oh, hi Al." Rose mutters and I send her a pitiful smile.

"Wait, what do you mean couch?" I ask returning my attention to the blonde.

"Well, she has the inexplicable habit to lock her door whenever she leaves her dorm." He starts and Rose snorts probably thinking of the hundreds of times Scorpius has tried to break in her room and steal anything that he could use against her.

Suddenly I feel a pinch of guilt remembering my deal with him the other day but soon I am forced to stop and listen to him.

"So the other day she –Merlin knows how- dropped the key somewhere and now she can't get in. Of course breaking the door down was out of the question and McGonagall, who's got a spare key, is off for a month." He adds and I nod. Poor Rosie. That's awful.

"Oh, shoot! And how do you get your stuff?" I ask addressing to my cousin troubled.

"She, like the little bookworm she is, had almost all her books in her bag that day and the rest she just borrows from the library. As for clothes I'm guessing she borrows from your sister." I see. Yeah, that sounds right. But why is he answering on my cousin's behalf? Weird.

"My only problem in fact is _studying_." She hollows from her corner, glaring daggers at Scorpius.

"You can always go to the library. I mean it's not yet six so I guess it'll be open." I reason. Besides she does love the library…

"Oh, erm… nope she can't." Scorpius chirps idly. That boy is a true devil I swear.

"Ms Windworth called in sick." Rose points out depressed. Putting a hand under her chin to support her head.

"And Filch took over for the day." The blonde proceeds with his explaining.

"So the Gryffindors and Slytherins are wrecking havoc in there." My cousin mutters.

"And little Princess here cannot study with noise." Scorpius interrupts.

"And I thought maybe it would be quiet here." She glares at him and he grins back.

"Ok, ok enough…" I exclaim trying to put an end to this very unnerving kind of 'filling each others sentences' thing they're doing.

Both of them look up at me surprised by my outburst. I swear they have no idea they were acting weird.

"Scorpius I thought we had to talk." I change the subject immediately.

"Oh, yeah, right! It's lesson time!" Scorpius says.

"Weasley sod off." He growls. Wow, I cannot believe he just said that to Rosie of all people…

"Hey, mate it's my cousin you're-." But I don't get to finish my sentence.

Rose who had stood up a second ago is now towering over the blonde who is still in sitting position and puts her hands on her hips.

"Now, listen here Malfoy. I'm not one of your girlfriends who fawn over those orders you so love to give. So if you ever say another thing like that to me you'll see your guts decorating the walls. Got that?" I put a hand in my mouth in a fruitless attempt to stop my self from laughing.

For a minute or so Scorpius observes her, like he always does to make sure she means what she says, and then stands up. In his face I can easily spot the signs of fury. He motions me to follow him and storms off to his dorm. I, for my part, barely make it inside the room before he aims a spell to the door.

The door closes with a loud 'crack' and I sigh in relief.

"Your dad's an Auror, right Al? So you know about those stuff, huh?" He asks through gritted teeth. I nod not really sure where he's going with it.

"How many years do you think I'll get for killing her?" I chuckle, loudly this time and sit in one of his chairs.

"Dunno. But I'll tell you that. Her dad's also an Auror and he knows some kick-ass hexes." He grunts and messes his hair annoyed.

"Stop, whining Scorpius, you started it." I say matter-of-factly and he just stares at me.

"I mean where was she supposed to go anyway?" He stops to consider my words before replying.

"I just… wasn't really thinking when I said that." He admits and I gape at him.

Why do I get the peculiar idea that he just got mixed up and thought he was talking to one of his girlfriends?

"Man, you're not helping yourself." I mutter as I see him staring absent-mindedly out of his window.

* * *

That sodding Weasley.

She really cannot take a joke.

I mean fine, for a moment there I thought I was talking to someone else and didn't really count my words. So what?

She's not my bloody mother, for Merlin's sake! I don't get why I always have to watch my vocabulary with her.

_Because –wait how did she put it?- 'you'll see your guts decorating the walls'._ I hear a little voice inside my head.

But I'm telling you I'm sick of it. I treat everyone that way. Why should she be any different? I don't even like her!

I take a look at my friend at the other side of the room.

Friend? Well, surely I don't dislike Al. He's a nice enough dude.

Funny and clever and -though I'd never admit it to him- a very good Seeker. But he's just too nice for me. I need people to prank first-years with and go for a drink. Not rule-abiding, studious kids.

Still, I respect him. He's a level-headed guy and we get along just fine. Which is the main reason why I'm helping him actually.

"Man, you're not helping yourself." He comments and I look away from the landscape.

"Enough with that." I exclaim with a new-found energy.

"We've got work to do." I add and sit on my bed.

"I'm gonna regret this, I swear." He whispers but I discard his cowardly words.

"Like I said before, break her heart." I start with the biggest rule of them all.

"Fine, how do I do that?" He sure has a problem with short-term memory. I mean I just told him yesterday!

I sigh and start all over again.

"If the girl realized you're dying for her she'll never cast a second look at you. So first off you act cool and indifferent." I explain. He nods.

"For instance. She's talking to you. Do never give her all of your attention. Pretend to be talking to someone else while she speaks or just start messing your hair." Not that this guy's hair need more messing but it's just the idea of doing something instead of just gawking at her.

"But not like you usually mess your hair. Which just screams that you want to evaporate from embarrassment. You must mess your hair with style." I take a strand of my hair and mess it a bit while looking very bored and cool.

Suddenly I see Al red-faced and holding his mouth ready to burst out laughing.

I turn my head following his gaze to the door.

Oh Merlin!

Right there I spot Rose-I'll-hex-your-guts-out-Weasley mimicking my moves.

She has a ringlet of auburn hair between her fingers and is seductively playing with it, biting her lower lip at the same time. Her eyes are fixed to a spot over her shoulder which appears to be quite dull cause her long dark eyelashes are falling heavy on them half concealing her blue pupils.

All in all she has the looks of a bored queen avoiding the court fool.

Hell! She's good.

I shake my head to get rid of images of queens and fools and long eyelashes.

That bitch!

"Haven't I told you to never enter my room Weasley?" I hollow at her but she pays me no attention.

"Hey, Weasley! Are you deaf or something?" I shout risking a very brutal death.

"Oh! You were talking Malfoy? I'm sorry. It's just that what you say is hardly ever interesting." She smirks in a way that only _I_ am permitted to smirk and I feel my blood boiling again.

"Why, you little-…" I clench my fists menacingly.

"See, Malfoy? You don't fancy me now, do you? I _told_ you such tricks could never work." That…Arg…

"Get the hell out of my room. You don't get to see my team's tricks." I say remembering our deal.

"Very well." She nods and leaves me alone to handle my nerves.

"Well, you have to admit, she's good at it." Albus comments from his seat and I grumble.

"So you were saying?" He fights to change the subject.

"Right. Well, then there's also the hanging out part." I continue refusing to let Weasley and her cheap tricks make me loose my bet.

"Thomas _does _ask you to hang out doesn't she?" He whispers a barely audible 'yes'.

"Never agree to it at once." I instruct.

"But, she's just gonna ask someone else." He mumbles.

"Not if you play your part well." I clear up.

"First you go like 'Actually I had a date with someone at that time.' and refuse her offer. But right when she's ready to leave stop her saying 'Maybe if your offer was more promising I would consider it'. Or something in those lines." Albus looks at me with a shocked look.

"You have an entire collection of comebacks and pick-up lines, don't you?" He inquires. Well, what can I say? I like planning my victories.

"Then how come you always sprout all those nonsense when you're with Rosie?" What?!

What-what does he mean?

"I-I don't sprout nonsense to Weasley!" I protest. I don't! Or do I?

"You told her to sod off and you acted like a murderer caught red-handed when she mimicked your hair messing. Then you said –and I'm quoting- 'you don't get to see my team's tricks'. Oh! And by the way, you're blushing…" I am _not_ blushing! I don't _do_ blushing!

He opens his mouth, probably to add some more specimens to my list of embarrassment but I raise a hand to make him stop.

He's right though.

I do make a fool of myself when she's concerned. It's just that she makes me so, so, so mad! And when I'm mad I hardly ever think of what I'm doing or saying.

"Well, I guess it's ok." I say a new idea in my head.

"Besides, Weasley's not a girl." Albus narrows his eyes. He doesn't get it now does he?

"I mean she has the right body parts and the long hair but she's not _really_ a girl." I say exasperated.

"She's more like an encyclopedia with legs." I laugh at the image of an encyclopedia with bushy auburn hair and feet.

"Rose just cares for school that's all. She can be very cool if she wants." Albus reassures me. Though I am far from reassured.

"Yeah, sure…" I snort.

"You can ask Noah Edgecombe if you don't believe me." Who? Oh! I know.

"You mean that poor Hufflepuff she once dated back in fifth year? The one who tripped and fell off the moving staircase and after that was never quite the same?" I chuckle a bit.

"Well, he didn't trip per se. _You_ tripped him. And no, _his _name was Neil Abbott." I hated that kid. What can we do? One cannot like everyone in this world right? Plus I was unintentionally doing that git a favor. If he hadn't gotten injured he wouldn't have broken up with Weasley. I mean he said it himself after that incident. Dating her was not a safe option.

But wait a sec. If that one's name was Abbott then who's Edgecombe?

"Who's Edgecombe?" I ask sharply.

"Don't tell me you don't remember him?" Albus widens his eyes at me.

"Remember him? Oh, I see. Is he some sort of hero from History of Magic that she's fallen for?" Like I said Weasley loves those knights with the swords and kind faces. I bet she's got a thing for some dead ancient guy.

Well, that would be just hilarious.

"Edgecombe is not Merlin, Scorpius! Don't you remember him from two years ago?" Two years ago?

"Sorry, mate, I'm a sociable person I know tons of people. I doubt that I'd remember Weasley's psychopath of a boyfriend." I say bored. I bet he's some pathetic little sod…

"Noah's not a psycho. And he's not someone you could easily forget. You know, Ravenclaw, Head-Boy from two years ago, best in his year, the tall guy with the dark hair." Huh? Al's right. He _does _sound familiar.

"The guy who played in that weird muggle play called Hamlet? The Seeker who beat both of us and won the Cup?" You have to be kidding me!

"_That _one. You know he's training to be an Auror now. He's friends with James, that's how Rose met him." But, but, but… That guy's famous! He would never take a second look at Weasley.

"He flirted with her all the time but Rose was not sure at first. Though she totally adored him after she read what he said in that-" She wasn't sure? Yeah, right! Like I believe that.

"_Love letter?_" I try disgusted.

"No. Interview. In the Prophet. Last month." Ok, I think I've just heard more than I bargained for.

"There is no way Weasley is dating that guy. I mean isn't he the one who got the prize for the best Auror trainee last year?" Al confirms my suspicions and I begin feeling dizzy.

"I'm telling you, you've made some sort of mistake Al." I repeat.

"No. I've seen them together. As in, you know, _really_ together. In the summer just before school begun. At the back of the Leaky Cauldron. Snogging." Bullshit. Weasley has never been with a guy. Let alone an older, famous guy. No freaking way.

"But, you know Scorpius you don't get to tell that to anybody. Uncle Ron would assassin the poor guy if he knew. They're keeping it a secret." Aha… Well, that's an interesting piece of information… I could use that. Yes, indeed.

"No, you're not telling Uncle-Ron! Cause if you do then I'm breaking off our deal." Albus threatens.

I'm afraid my plans for the big revenge on Weasley will have to wait till I get her diary.

"Whatever. It's not like I believe you anyway." I say shrugging.

"Better yet. Now, I'm sorry but I think our lesson is over." He stand sup and begins leaving.

"Oi, Al! Just a bit of a favor." I speak to his back.

"What?" He asks.

"Well, you know since you're gonna have a huge amount of dates after I transform you, could you like keep count?" Cause you know I need to win a bet with Weasley.

"What for? I only want Alysia." I know that.

"Just keep count. And write the names of the girls in a piece of paper. Ok? You don't have to date all of them." I mutter and sit back on my bed.

As soon as I hear the door closing behind me I sigh in true unveiled annoyance.

Well, that's bloody unfair.

Weasley is dating Edgecombe, miracle kid, Auror extraordinaire and I'm stuck here in this damn school with a dozen of girls who cannot form a decent conversation if their depended on it.

But, wait! Isn't that what I like about all those girls? I mean…

Suddenly I hear a knock at the door and snap up from my bed.

"What is it Weasley?" I growl.

"We have a thing or two to talk about Malfoy. Or did you forget our deal?" Her voice comes from outside my room. Crap! For a moment there I _had_ forgotten.

Merlin, tell me again how did I end up mixed up in two different deals again?

Oh, I started them!

Yes, of course…

Pff… sometimes I really am reckless.

* * *

Phew.

Thank Merlin I had Al coming over this evening. Otherwise that prick, Malfoy, would have driven me right to insanity with his singing and page-flipping.

But now that he's done his damage to my cousin it's my turn.

Oh, Merlin even though I'm quite tired I beam even thinking of it.

A kind, sweet, caring Malfoy. Even if it's just an act, it'll be immensely funny to watch. Not to mention direct.

"We have a thing or two to talk about Malfoy. Or did you forget our deal?" I reply to the door since he hates me to enter his room.

Now, it's not like I'm afraid to do it. But I already pissed him off twice today so I'll just back out in this one as a token of good will regarding our deal.

I take a step back to face a grim-looking Malfoy with a scowl instead of the usual smirk.

"You're the epitome of joy now aren't you?" I comment but only mildly. Like I said, we're not pissing Malfoy for today's remaining three hours of contact.

Shit! That's not gonna be easy.

"Yeah, whatever." He mutters and walks to his usual seat in the couch next to the fire. I comply and sit at the red armchair at the other side of the little table in front of the fireplace.

I snuggle comfortably there, enjoying the warmth for a moment. It just so quiet and nice when you've got Malfoy in a bad mood.

I could stay silent like this forever and the fact that I'm rather tired isn't helping me speak either.

"So did you call me for something or am I just sitting here for nothing?" He asks in his oh-so-kind manner. I guess tranquility was not meant to last.

"I do know Malfoy that the only things you enjoy are snogs, money and fame but for the rest of us simple joys like sitting next to the fire in peace are just as important." Again I do not reply aggressively. Because I know that, firstly it's not worth it and secondly I just have this feeling he won't reply to my remarks with adequate comebacks.

"So you're telling me that all this time you weren't talking, you were just enjoying the fire and your armchair?" He asks in an unbelieving tone. Has this person never just stayed in and relaxed?

"I was enjoying the warmth and tranquility and the nice sound of the woods cracking. Actually you should try it sometime." I explain and he just stares at me and then at the fire and then back at me.

"Oh, don't gape at me that way. It's not so bad if you just take it easy for a moment instead of always trying to do anything to have a good time." Nope, he doesn't get it.

"I mean you go out, you drink, you snog girls, you prank first-years, you play Quidditch, you make deals. What the hell?! Stand back for once. Take a breath. Not everything is a race." I finish with a small smile on my mouth.

Funny thing is, you hardly realize it's Malfoy you're talking to when he doesn't speak back.

I like that.

"Stand back and let life pass me? No thanks." He counters. Well, I dunno about that. I shift my glance from the flames and take a look outside the window.

There's hardly any wind tonight even though it's not a warm October. The Black Lake looks stiller than ever, like a piece of glass glued on the surface of earth and the Forbidden Forest seems, as always, quite forbidden.

"Let life pass you?" I try to conceal a laugh.

"Look out there Malfoy. Do you see life passing? No. It's right here." I point at the window and then inside the Common Room.

"Life is where you are." I mutter yawning.

All this talking and cozy feeling is making me sleepy.

"You're not sleeping now are you Weasley?" He asks incredulously and I nod.

"And what about you tutoring me in the ways of the heavens?" He protests. Though it appears like he knows fairly well he has lost his case.

"Well, I'll think of something tomorrow. Like Scarlett always used to say 'after all... tomorrow is another day'." I smile just a little bit remembering Scarlett O'Hara and her impeccable sense of humor and then let loose of my senses.

I really have no idea how long I've been sleeping but when I finally wake up and take a look at my watch I realize it's been over three hours.

It's half-past midnight and as it turns out I did manage to spend the last three hours of the day without killing Malfoy.

Malfoy! Oh, yeah I wonder what he's…

"You're still here?" I exclaim perplexed as I see him at the same place I left him three hours ago.

He takes his gaze from the fireplace and looks at me with fire-red eyes.

"It appears so, doesn't it?" He mutters.

I sigh and close my eyes.

This is so going down to history.

The first time Malfoy was in fact on the side of the angels.

* * *

**A/N: Well, now I'm just waiting for you to tell me. **

**Was it good? Was it not? Was there anything you'd rather change in this chapter?**

**Review and let me know! –Pleeeeease…. Don't make me beg!**

**Try out the poll!**

**Kisses and Hugs**

**Sarah**


	3. The devil of it

**A/N: So, like, hey!**

**Firstly I would like to say a huge thanks for your comments**

**I am going to fail my exams so the reviews are some consolation. **

**I am sorry I could not reply your comments separately but as I've said exams are coming up**

**I do not own Harry Potter**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3: ****The Devil of it **

This will be the end of me I swear!

No! Don't panic Al! It's just a game, a trick, you're not _really_ bad. Besides you can always kill Scorpius at the end of it. Or just rat him to Rosie and let her –what was it again?- Oh yeah, decorate the walls with his guts. Sounds cool to me.

Man, where is he now? I cannot go to war alone.

I feel sweaty and my eyesight's getting blurry and…

"Don't have a heart-attack! I'm here." Thank Merlin! I swift to the spot only to come across a Scorpius even paler than usual. And I'll have you know, Scorpius is quite pale. I'm guessing it comes with the silver-blonde hair and all.

"What happened to you? You look like you just came from a morning dip in the Black Lake." I ask, momentarily forgetting my panic attack.

"Well, thanks you look ravishing yourself." And then upon thinking about it he adds, "I hadn't had much sleep last night. Something involving fire and your cousin's weird antics. I'll explain later." My-…

Wait a moment there, he didn't sleep much and then there was fire and my cousin… What does that…?

Bloody hell!

"Please don't tell me you and Rosie did something inappropriate." I hiss terrified.

"Well, if by inappropriate you mean not sleeping in our respectable beds then yes." So he just _admits _it? Just like that going from calling her an encyclopedia with legs to… doing _that _with her?!

I narrow my eyes and grab his collar violently.

"How could you Scorpius? You know Rosie's not the one for your little midnight adventures. Plus she's got a boyfriend and…" I take a break to catch my breath as he opens his eyes as wide as it goes.

"What the hell are you talking about?" He shouts and pushes me away, glaring.

"Did you sleep with my cousin?" I ask troubled now.

"No! _Ew_, mate! Are you mental? Lower your voice someone might hear you." Oh! Then what did he mean by…?

"But you said you stayed up and then something about fire and Rosie…" I explain.

"Yeah, we were sitting by the fire and I couldn't sleep that's all. Merlin!" Oups… I suppose I just jumped to conclusions. It happens sometimes. I guess hanging out too much with Uncle-Ron has somehow affected my brains. Mum always says he was quite paranoid himself when it came to cousins and opposite-sex relationships.

"I worry about you sometimes Albus. I really do." He says shaking his head.

"Well, down to business now. Where is Thomas?" Scorpius asks and I take a look around making sure no one's looking.

"She'll be here in a moment. She's got Potions with Slytherins in ten minutes." And _yep,_ that did sound stalker-ish.

"Cool. Now don't fail me. And remember-" Well, he sure is a nerve breaker that boy.

"I know, I know, break her heart." I whisper as I see her beautiful silhouette approaching.

"I was going to say 'live the part' but that sounds good too." He gives me the thumbs up and hides behind an old rusty armor.

I fight to make my breath come slowly out of my lungs and fix my shirt.

"Loosen your tie. And whatever happens don't forget to ask yourself: WwSd? " I hear a whisper from behind the armor. WwSd? What's that supposed to stand for?

"Huh?" I hiss.

"What would Scorpius do?" He translates. Bloody idiot. Like I'd ever do that!

"Oh, Al!" I hear her voice, her sweet soft voice but I'm not supposed to respond at once. Merlin, it's hard to resists not smiling to her when she puts her breath-taking self in front of me. I turn around, one stage before puking.

Gaah…

What would Scorpius do? What would Scorpius do…?

"Carol?" I exclaim adopting a shining grin and turning to face her, who obviously is _not_ Carol, cause I don't know anyone by that name but still.

"I-I'm not Carol." Alysia mumbles. Wait! Mumbles? That's weird. She never mumbles to me…

"Oh, right." I make the smile fall from my face immediately.

"Who's Carol?" She asks impatiently.

"Hm…" I scratch my chin like an expert. Count to ten… Make her wait… Oh I'm getting good at this!

"The girl I was kissing yesterday. Probably _the_ best snog I've ever had." I reply. Both Alysia and her three friends widen their eyes and blush just a little bit.

"I didn't know you had a girlfriend." Alysia recovers quickly.

"I don't." I mutter almost offended and mess my hair just a little bit. Act bored, act bored!

Without a word I look away from her, pick up my bag and descend to Muggle Studies.

* * *

That, was… almost perfect. I had no idea I was such a good teacher. Maybe I should think about doing this professionally. I mean, look at him turning from the little puppy that he was to an independent man! And with such a speed too. He must really fancy that chick.

"I don't." He _states_ and I can actually spot the anger in his eyes and the boredom. Oh, look at the poor girls staring at him like that. I almost feel sorry for them. They're so falling in our trap. And if they're not hooked with him yet wait till the end of the month.

I had never thought I'd in fact want someone to become more popular than me, but I suppose it's ok now. I've got a deal -no wait!- _two _deals to win. Anyway, it's not like I'm the competitive kind. There are girls for everyone. That's what I say.

"Why are you grinning like a madman Scorp?" What? Oh! It's Will. As in, my friend Will… Of course he's not my best friend. Andew Goyle is. But lately we have been hanging out a lot. We seem to have the same interests actually. You know, girls, drinks, pranks…

"Hey." I sit nonchalantly in my seat in Potions and say to my friend.

"Where you've been gone these days?" He inquires. Well, I suppose he does have a point. Usually I go visit him and Goyle in the Slytherin Common Room from time to time. But these days I've been busy what with tutoring Al and doing weird stuff with Weasley.

Damn! Why did I have to remember that now?

That girl…

She's nuts, I swear. No better than the Scamander twins. With all her idle staring at the fire and her 'life is where you are' quotes. I should have a word with Albus about it sometime. Advise him to close her in the loony bin before she does something totally life endangering.

"I have this deal with Albus Potter. And then this deal with Weasley." I explain as I conjure my cauldron.

"Potter? Whatever for? I really don't get why you associate with that sod. And Weasley? Weasley who? There are tons of those." Wow! He seems quite mad. Of course Will was never the happiest pencil in the box.

"Potter's a decent guy and you know I hang out with him anyway. And, dude, there's only one Weasley out there. Everyone else is just Hugo and Fred and Louis and so on." I clear up matter-of-factly. I mean the problem with Will is that due to the fact that we just recently begun hanging out he has not yet come to realize that when I say Weasley I mean her. And only her.

"Oh, you mean _Rose_ Weasley, the hottie who's always in pissed-off mode." The what?!

"No, no… I mean Rose Weasley the bush that has her nose inside a book all day. And I'd really appreciate it if you didn't mention her name." Only hearing it makes me shudder. _Especially_ after last night.

"Why shouldn't I mention it? You're always 'Weasley did this and Weasley did that' and Andy says you've been obsessing about her since first year." What and _what_?

First and foremost I am not always obsessing about Weasley. The only reason I _happen_ to mention her _from time to time_ is that she always finds a way to annoy me. And secondly there is a big difference between Weasley and _Rose_.

"I don't obsess over that bookworm and I didn't mean the last name. I meant the first name." I stress every word glaring at him.

"What's wrong with Rose? I think it's a cool name. You know… for a girl." Will replies troubled.

"Well, that's exactly the problem my friend." I point out taking my 'expert' face.

"Rose is a perfectly nice name." I conclude and Will forms an 'O' with his mouth.

"Mr Malfoy! Would you care to give us a piece of information about the Draught of Living Death instead of talking to your classmate?" Slughorn's voice comes to me from somewhere close and high.

I raise my head only to come across the old bespectacled man staring down at me.

Oh, just my luck!

I grunt and grumble and give him the answer he wants while trying to ignore the stupid giggles from around me.

Luckily the rest of the lesson passes uneventfully. And the rest of the day for that matter. So without even noticing it I find myself in the Slytherin Common Room to meet my two discontented friends.

"So you're telling me she just slept there and you stayed awake looking at the fire?" Andy asks troubled an hour later. Will, for his part had to go meet his girlfriend of the week so he just abandoned us. Not that I can blame him though. Verity is a cutie.

"Yep." I mutter refusing to recall the events of last night in my mind.

"And…?" My brown-haired friend encourages but there's hardly anything more to say.

"And… nothing." I reply messing my hair.

"No shouting, no hexing, no insults, no…_no nothing?_" He scratches his head.

"No nothing." I confirm.

"But why?" Yeah, I know what he means.

"I have no idea. It just… didn't come up. She said nothing that was worth for me to shout at." Upon hearing that Andy chuckles a bit under his breath. Then tries to hide it, in the most pathetic of ways.

"That hasn't stopped you in the past. Besides what I find so hard to believe is that _you_ didn't make some offensive comment and annoy her. So why didn't you?" Hey! I don't do that! I mean only in the cases I am provoked by her.

"I refuse to reply to that. If you feel that way about my character then you are free to go hang out with Weasley instead." I say indignantly. Yeah, go Andy. You'll see the sweetness of it all then.

"Oh, shut up Scorpius. You sound like an infant. All I'm saying is that it is weird." I nod. Well, I can't really argue with that. It is weird. But then again it _isn't_ you know…

"Well, that's what I keep saying to myself since this morning that I woke up in the couch…" I pause for a moment hesitant and Andy, obviously catching my unsure tone, hurries to assist.

"But…?" He tries.

"But, you know…. Back then it didn't seem weird. It was like, we were talking and we were sitting and… she was not so Weasley and her hair didn't look so bushy and her voice wasn't so annoying and I'll have you know she has _really_ long eyelashes." Agh… I cannot believe I just said all that out loud.

Good thing though that it is Andy I'm talking to. I mean had it been anyone else I'd be by now looking for a cliff to jump off from.

But Andy's ok.

I mean his last name might be Goyle and his dad might be an idiot who only knows how to yell stuff like 'Had we won the war I wouldn't be here now' and his mother might have left them the moment she found out they were wizards but he has turned out to be an great guy. Needless to say of course that I would never dare to judge someone by their last name.

But thing with Andy is that he's not just cool and funny but he's also smart. He gets top grades which Weasley and I can barely surpass and he is a very committed prefect. All in all, he's one of the very few people that I –being the Slytherin that I am- would ever risk my life for. And I have, thank you very much.

Take first year for instance.

We were just in school and every one of us was quite pissing their pants about it. Well, I was wandering around trying to find where on earth the History of Magic classroom was when I heard screams. I run there only to come across a nose-bleeding Andy on the floor three wands right to his throat.

I don't even remember what spell it was that I managed to cast on them in the end. All I can remember is Andy swearing on his life to be my eternal best friend and me laughing my eyes out. Or actually my _eye_ out. Cause the other one was too swollen to open. Let alone be laughed out.

Since then we have been best friend and, well, no regrets here. Cause had it not been for him I'd be either in jail by now or in the nuthouse.

"Weasley _does_ have long eyelashes." He observes trivially though I know that deep down he's thinking of something very different and probably very unpleasant for me to hear. But that's what I like about him. He thinks of my sanity before speaking.

"Yeah…" I agree.

"Well, if it wasn't so weird then maybe you should do it again." He exclaims suddenly.

"No way!" I reply curtly. Has he any idea how unnerving that was?

"Why not?" Well…

"Because I would… and then…" Ok, fine I don't really have _a reason_ why we shouldn't do it again. I just know we're not supposed to.

"I see. So you don't really have a reason." Into occlumency now is he?

"But for Merlin's sake if you could have some peaceful hours with Weasley wouldn't it be nice? I mean it's you who's always whining about fighting with her. So why not?" Andy says exasperated.

"Cause, Weasley and I are made to fight. That's how it's been for six years and I'm not going to change it now." I declare stubbornly.

"Oh! So it is important for you to fight with her." I-I… that's not what I said!

"Hey! I-" He raises a hand to stop me.

"No. I don't need to hear your excuses. I've heard them millions of times before. Still I stand my ground. You are simply stubborn that's why you cannot accept that if you tried just a tiny bit you could get along with her just fine." He crosses his arm and I do the same.

Bloody hell I hate it when he's right.

"But I don't like her." I mouth my oppositions.

"No one asked you to marry her. I just said you should stop fighting and start acting like adults." I grunt. Have I mentioned that I hate it when he's right? Oh! I have. Well, I'm just repeating myself then.

"I never did anything to-…" …Piss her off.

"And tripping that fellow Abbott she was dating off the stairs was what, a nice gesture?" Abbott? That idiot she dated in fifth-year? Well, for a pansy like him to be mentioned so often in conversations…It's just worrying.

"You know very well that he started it, saying crap about me having no right to meddle in Weasley's life cause I'm a bloody Death Eater's son and stuff like that." I counter defensively. I mean he _was_ a real idiot.

"Yeah, I know." Andy says calmer now and thoughtful.

"Well, I dunno Scorpius. It's time for you to make up your own mind. And I don't mean just about Weasley. I mean about everything." He looks at me serious. Man, that boy is strict.

"It's our last year and you still have no clue what you'll do next or what you really like. And I'd give you my Quidditch gear if you could prove me all this snogging around is not just another case of uncertainty." Remember how I said he doesn't say stuff that would make me uneasy? Well, here! I take it back!

"Scorpius Malfoy?" I turn my head around perplexed.

Behind me is a first-year girl with big round glasses and dizzy blue eyes. I hide a small smile and respond.

"That's me." The girl blushes just a little bit and stares at her feet.

"A girl called Rose asked me to call you. She's waiting outside the portrait. She said something about a 'lesson'." The girl mumbles and I really chuckle this time. And so does Andy.

"I think you should go mate." He points out.

"Yeah…" I mean a deal is a deal.

"Thanks little girl." Andy shouts at the first-year looking at me annoyed at my lack of manners. Well, what can I say? I never knew how to handle girls that have not yet experienced puberty. As for girls who have? Well, those I don't _want_ to handle.

"Oh and Scorpius?" I turn around to face Andy once more.

"Don't forget your halo!" I make a rude gesture to him and leave.

* * *

I pat my foot on the stoned floor impatiently. How much time could it possibly take for him to trudge his feet out here? I mean I sent Suzie in ten minutes ago. Well, I sure hope she didn't get his name wrong. Or forgotten about it. I mean something just tells me it won't be easy to train Malfoy.

Call it a hunch.

I roll my eyes at the inner joke.

"Oh and Scorpius? Don't forget the halo!" I hear Goyle's voice from inside the dungeons.

Well, I might not particularly appreciate Malfoy's friends, mainly because, well they _are _Malfoy's friends, but I'd have to admit Goyle is not totally rotten. Actually he's decent.

"I hope you didn't mistreat little Suzie too much." I comment as soon as I see Malfoy coming out the portrait hole.

"Why would I?" He asks innocently.

"Well, since you're so into breaking girls' hearts and all." I explain and start walking with the tall blonde behind me.

"Weasley," His drawling voice comes from my back. "I'm not half as heartless as you presume me to be." Doubtful, really doubtful.

"So why aren't we going to the Heads' Common Room?" He asks while we pass the portrait of the two battling knights by.

"You see Malfoy, I was thinking, you'll need quite some practice to get good at this 'getting good' thing." He chuckles annoyingly, probably at my choice of words but I pay him no attention. I have already prepared my words so I have to finish.

"And to do that you'll need someone to talk to. At first I thought I could play the part of the girl." I hear him muttering something grim under his breath.

"But then I realized it'd be way too unhealthy for me to experience so directly your flirting techniques. _Or lack thereof_." I hurry to add and he snorts.

"Inanimate objects cannot react and thus I crossed them off as well. So I had a new idea." I put forward my thinking.

"Real girls? Oh, I'd love that." He says happily.

"No." I cut off his wings quickly.

And instead of giving an answer to his questioning looks I keep walking up a long staircase. Finally we reach a corridor full of paintings. There I point my hand at the portrait before the old Muggle Studies classroom.

"What is that supposed to mean?" He asks.

"This is Cornelia." I reply still pointing the painting of a young girl who is reading a book and is stroking a gray cat in what looks like a living room.

"Cornelia?" Malfoy breathes next to me discouraged.

"Yes. She'll be your co-star." I chirp delightfully.

"Hi, there." Cornelia greets blushing a bit. You know, I always found her painting a nice one.

"I've explained to her the case and she's agreed to help." I whisper to Malfoy who is still looking at me unbelievingly.

"Your antics are really tampered with Weasley." He hisses but still doesn't protest as I expected him to.

"So what do I do?" He asks after a few minutes' pause.

"First of all Malfoy you've got to understand something." Oh, this is not going to be easy!

"You're not supposed to be selfish about girls. And people in general." I express my point.

"Meaning?" See? I just knew he wouldn't get it. In fact I don't think he'll ever get it. I search my schoolbag a bit till I come across I piece of unused parchment and a quill.

"Here, take that." I mutter.

"Write down all the things you want from a relationship or from associating with a girl in general." I instruct as soon as he has taken the paper.

He begins writing something under the sleepless gaze of me and Cornelia. Suddenly he stops scratching the paper and looks at me uncertain.

"No, you don't get to write 'shagging' down. It falls into the category of snogging." I say knowingly and gasping innocently, he returns to his writing.

I hear Cornelia giggling a bit and a thought crosses my mind. To my great disdain that guy has an extremely unnerving quality. He can charm women without doing a single thing. He doesn't need to break hearts to have girls running after him. All these tricks he's stolen or invented are pretty much redundant. He draws women in anyway.

I sigh as he offers me his list. And very long list If I may say so myself.

"Ok, let's see." I mumble inspecting it.

"What do I ask from a girl." I read out loud and roll my eyes.

'I want her to admire me.

To listen to me while I'm talking with no complaints.

To assist with my homework (she can do my essays for me, though they hardly ever _can_)'.

I cock an eyebrow at that.

"What? I never refused to acknowledge girls I date are stupid." He objects.

'…To cheer me during Quidditc matches.

To leave me alone when I'm not in a mood.

To snog me frequently (or the other one I'm not supposed to write).

To accompany me in clubs and pubs only if I request it.

To accept to snog me without having an actual relationship.'

I finish disgusted. I mean really _physically_ nauseated. I cannot believe he's such big a prat. So selfish and mean and uncaring and just _shallow!_

"What does he say? Can I see it?" Cornelia asks trying to take a peak at the paper from her painting.

"You better not." I hiss irked.

"I don't think you'll agree to help him practice if you read this." I add.

"What is it Weasley? Did this little piece of honestly about a man's nature unnerve you?" Malfoy smirks and I feel like taking his head and smacking it to the wall. The only problem is, he's a bit too tall and I can't quite pull him down…

"This is just a piece of _your_ nature not every man's." For instance I know a certain Auror trainee who is nothing like this…

"Why? Do you have _someone_ in mind that isn't like this?" He asks daringly.

"Take this back." I growl throwing the parchment to his face.

"Are you avoiding my question?" I see his raised eyebrows and sigh.

"Just take it." I repeat and this time he complies.

"Erase it." I offer him the quill and order.

"What?" He stares dumbfounded at me.

"I said, _erase it_. All of what you've written." How hard is it for him to comprehend a simple sentence like 'erase it'?

The blonde blinks repeatedly but still doesn't do as I say.

"Fine, I'll do it." I say taking the parchment violently from his hands.

I take the quill and erase every single word he has written with a worrying persistence. Then I start tearing the paper off with my hands letting the torn pieces fall to the floor . Then I take a new paper and write down 'What a guy _should_ ask from a girl'. And I hand it to him without a word. He makes a move to take my quill and start writing again but I hurry to stuff it back in my bag.

Then he stares at me as I stare at him. For almost ten minutes we continue this staring contest till –finally- I see realization dawning upon him.

"What a guy should ask from a girl." He reads in a serious voice.

"_Nothing._" He adds in comprehension.

"Good. Now that you got that, let's move on to the actual training." I turn towards Cornelia and smile with difficulty.

"So you start Cornelia." I ask and the girl clears her throat.

"Hi!" She chirps.

"Oh, hi!" Malfoy greets back and luckily his voice lacks the usual bored and indifferent tone. Of course you can hardly call it cheerful either, but then again I don't think Malfoy is capable of cheerful.

"What's your name?" Cornelia asks and closes her book.

"Scorpius and yours?" He says in a gentleman-like way.

"I'm Cornelia. Scorpius, tell me about yourself." Ha! That was a good question. Now it's time to see if he learnt anything from my little lesson. The blonde sends an uncertain look over at me and gulps.

"No. There's hardly anything interesting about me. I'd rather hear _you_ speak instead." He says. Wow! Well, that was almost too selfless even in _my_ books. Cornelia's face goes crimson and she giggles.

"Well, I was painted in 1993 by a young artist called Arthur Frost. I've been hanging in here since then." Oups… Truth be told I wasn't expecting such sincerity from her.

Suddenly I stop dead on my tracks (figuratively speaking of course). An unfamiliar laugh comes to me. I think I'm imagining stuff. Cause I'm not laughing. And Cornelia is not laughing. So that must be… Huh?!

Malfoy is –wait for it- laughing! I mean I know that git for over six years and I don't think I've ever heard him laugh with anyone other than Goyle. I have heard him chuckle from time to time when he finds something weird. And then smirk when he finds something ridiculous. And pretend to laugh when he wants to be ironic.

But actually laugh.

That should be a first.

"That sure is an unexpected story to hear from such a pretty girl." The _alter ego _of Malfoy replies still laughing.

"Oh, do you think I'm pretty?" Cornelia asks biting her lower lip.

"I do actually." He confesses in an honest tone.

"No… I'm sure you say that to all the girls." Well,he does.

"You've seen them huh?" I hold my breath as the blonde changes his expression to a grim one.

"I-I have?" Cornelia says pretty confused by his answer.

"Well, I guess there's no helping it." He messes his hair and then lets them fall on his eyes. Though this 'hair messing' has nothing to do with the one he was performing the other day in his dorm. This time it shows shame and anxiety and sadness. Not arrogance.

"I cannot make them go away. I mean I've tried everything but they always insist." He makes the 'puppy eyes' and I swear I can spot tears in Cornelia's eyes.

"Maybe you want me to go too." A wet-eyed painting girl whispers and even I, knowing this is all a huge lie, hope he won't disappoint her.

"_You?_ Why would I want you to go? I cannot breathe without-…" And the 'bam' just like that, the prick bursts out in laughter.

"I-I…mph…sorry Weasley…egh… I just couldn't keep this… pfff…up any longer." He struggles to make a coherent sentence between chuckles.

"Sorry Cornelia." I apologize and push him away from her who is now really close to sobs.

"Come on, you sod. You ruined it." I shout at him and begin walking to the Heads' Common Room.

"I really tried though." Malfoy defends himself barely out of his laughing fit.

"Yeah, well let's just hope this doesn't happen when you're talking to a real person." I cross my arms. It'd be a real disaster if that had been a girl from school.

"I know, I know, but don't worry I won't sabotage your plans. I'll win fair and square." That's hard to believe.

"Good then please don't say stuff like 'I cannot breathe without you' ok?" I open the door and move to my couch.

"Why not?" Malfoy inquires moving to his dorm.

"Cause next time it won't be only you that's gonna laugh." I point out. I mean what sort of level-headed person would fall for such a line? And in the first ten minutes of one's conversation too…

I close my eyes trying to get comfortable in this couch. Man, I'm exhausted. Mentally that it.

And you know what's the devil of it all?

There's still a long way till the end of next month.

* * *

**A/N: Well, what do you say?**** Who's better in his new self, Albus or Scorpius?**

**I would really like to know what you thought of the portrait girl idea!**

**So hesitate no more. Review!**

**Oh! And don't forget to try out the poll in my profile. **

**Next update will be next week – or sooner if I find the review number too overwhelming (*hint*, *hint*) **

**Stay on the side of the light, **

**Kisses,**

**Sarah**


	4. Where the angels fear to tread

**A/N: Well, you people are weird, if I may say so myself**

**I mean it's not like I'm not thankful about you reading **

**It's just that I always wondered how you can favorite but not review**

**I'll admit it is a lot easier to press one button than type a whole message **

**But guys if you knew –and you **_**must **_**know- how important a review is, you wouldn't be so hesitant**

**All this intro of course was to say I hope you like it and even of you don't, **

**Well review anyway**

**I do not own it**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 4: Fools rush in where the angels fear to tread**

I yawn audibly and take a look at my watch. I can actually feel their eyes on me but I pay them no attention. I look away from them and begin patting the floor with my leg.

"So, her brother just burnt her hair and she was just so angry." A girl named Martha Rivers explains.

"Well, as much as I enjoyed listening to that," I say ironically spotting two girls behind Martha sending understanding nods my way.

"I have to go do something more important." I finish winking at both Martha and the two girls.

I start strolling away when I spot the always heart-warming figure of Alysia Thomas taking glimpses at me from a corner.

"Oh, hey!" I greet her absent-mindedly. Suddenly she blushes and comes to me. 'No! Don't cut your pace Al. Let her run behind you.' I almost hear Scorpius' voice inside my head.

"Albus!' She says breathlessly.

"Yes?" I cock an eyebrow and look down on her.

"We haven't spoken for some time." She starts. Wow! She's in fact running after me to ask to talk. That surely is an improvement.

"Yeah…Alysia right?" I ask. Oh this is such a weird thing to ask the girl I've been dreaming of for the past two months.

"Ye-yes…" She replies with a sad face. Gaaah… How does Scorpius expect me to not respond to that?

"Well, now I've got to go see someone." I whisper suggestively. Or at least I hope it is suggestive.

"But you can always come cheer me in the next Quidditch match. The girls are coming." I motion to the three squeaking girls and wave at her.

"But I-…" I can hear her call after me but I ignore it.

"That was pretty cool." A distinctively blonde about my height mutters coming out of a wall and starts following me.

"Yeah. And I'm getting used to it too." I admit despite my modest self.

"That's good." He nods agreeing.

"And how about you?" I take a side-look at him questioningly.

"So, I'm guessing you learnt about the deal with Weasley." Scorpius scratches his chin thoughtful as I confirm his suspicions.

"Well, not as bad as I expected. That's all I can say for now." He mutters but I'm feeling he's not absolutely truthful about it. Plus he does look almost worryingly thoughtful.

"It's just a deal Scorpius." I comment entering Transfiguration with him.

He waves at his friends and begins moving their way. Suddenly his usual team of Gryffindor girls cut his way circling him. At first he tries to avoid them –unlike himself- but as soon as he realizes he's trapped he sighs and turns his attention to them.

"Hello Scorpius!" They all chorus together and I roll my eyes. Does it get more stupid than that I wonder.

"Hello." He smiles back at them. Wait! Smiles? I rub my eyes and look again to make sure I saw right.

No, nope. Still a smile. Not a smirk, but a smile.

"You look tired. What you've been doing last night?" A brown-haired girl asks mischievously. Scorpius, for his part, just shrugs.

"I have this big test in History of Magic next week and I was studying till late." He replies and I can almost hear the girl's grin hitting the floor with a 'thud'.

"That sounds boring." Another girl mutters disappointed.

"I'll admit it was." He laughs a bit with himself and messes his hair awkwardly.

"But, it's time to take responsibility for my life right? Time to grow up." He shines a wide grin at them and the entire Gryffidor fan club of his turns crimson just like their respectful House.

Taking this opportunity to escape from them the blonde finally sits next to Andy Goyle.

"Not that bad huh?" Rose's voice wakes me up from shock. I nod repeatedly.

"_You_ did that?" I ask unbelievingly.

"Sort of." She replies and sits next to me.

Soon I spot Ethnie Finnigan running and sitting right next to her.

Now I suppose I haven't talked about Ethnie yet.

Well, she's Rose's best friend and damn good one too. I mean most of the time I'm just surprised she can put up with my cousin without cutting her wrists. Yeah, Rose can be just a little bit unpredictable…

As for Ethnie, she's got light-brown hair which used to be _really_ long but she had them cut in the summer. Well, I cannot deny that I –like many boys- felt quite sad with her new hairstyle, because long hair really suited her.

But, if, like myself, you have the urge to point this out to her then think again. I still have the scars from that time I told her, her hair looked better before. Apparently cutting her hair so short (a couple of inches over the shoulders) was an action fuelled by the fact that boys dated her only for her hair.

Of course any normal girl would be immensely proud of her so famous hair. Ethnie however, upon realizing how famous her hair was, rushed and cut them. So I guess, after all it does make some sense that she hangs out with my disturbed cousin.

"So, how's training the beast going?" Said short-haired girl asks under her breath.

"I am still standing aren't I? Need you ask?" Rosie replies with a grunt.

"Good then?" Ethnie hides a smile and mumbles.

"Better than expected." My curly-haired cousin clears up.

"But never mind that! Wait till I show you what I got this morning!" I watch as Ethnie jumps up in excitement and Rosie searches her bag for something. After some minutes of fruitless efforts she pulls out a white piece of parchment and gives it to Ethnie grinning widely.

"He wrote?!" The brown-haired girl hisses and takes the paper with unexpected energy.

'He' must be Noah Edgecombe and I'm guessing he sent Rose yet another letter. Sure that boy's insatiable. So, that's why Rose is beaming today. Well, what can I say? Lucky her.

"Oh, shoot, he's so awesome!" Ethnie exclaims delighted after having read the letter over three times.

"Yep." Rose agrees with a small smile. Damn, I wish I knew what that boy's saying that's making them both shriek like that.

Now wait a moment! I _could_ find out… hehehe

I raise a hand over my cousin's head and grab the letter forcefully. Good, I've got it. Now I need to read fast!

"Al! Give it back!" Ethnie hisses scandalized.

'Dear Rosie,

So how are you? How's school? I really missed you all this time. I am bored to death in Auror training. I'm so awfully alone without your witty comments that I sit down and just think of the last time we met and how beautiful your eyes are.

I cannot wait to meet you next Saturday. That's when you've got your Hogsmeade trip right? I think so. I'm in fact –don't laugh- counting the days. You've got me wrapped around your finger, haven't you? Well, no complaints here. Merlin, I should stop now. James is about to come in the room and if he realizes I'm writing to you again, he'll never stop making fun of me about being 'a lovesick thirteen-year old' or so he says.

Love you,

Noah'

"Mr Potter if that piece of paper is as important that you cannot wait to read it till my lesson is over, please don't hesitate to share it with us." I look up from the paper only to come across Rose blushing and Professor Dawlish glaring at me.

"Sorry, Professor." I mutter and begin putting away the letter.

"I don't think you fully grasped the meaning of my words Mr Potter." Dawlish hollows.

"Hand over the paper." She instructs. I stare at her dumbfounded as Rose gives me the 'crazy look'. Shit! I'm screwed.

"Accio paper!" Dawlish hisses and Edgecombe's letter flies from my hands to her office. Slowly she picks it up and fixing her glasses starts to read.

Out-_freaking_-loud!

"Dear Rose," At that she takes one careful look at Rosie who is currently trying to perform wandless Apparition.

"How are you? How's school? I really missed you all this time. I am bored to death in Auror training. I'm so awfully alone without your witty comments that I sit down and just think of the last time we met and how beautiful your-" Dawlish's voice is cut off and taking her eyes from the letter she stands up menacingly.

"Miss Weasley, you should either stop corresponding with-" She pauses for a second.

"-Your _friends_ or keep your affairs away from Mr Potter. Otherwise I'm afraid we'll have many more such pleasant 'essays' to read in the future." The bat mutters sending, with a flick of her wand, the letter back on Rose's desk as the entire class bursts out laughing. Some Slyterins even start wolf-whistling.

Ok, hm… time to begin writing my will huh?

"Quiet!" Dawlish shouts. "Or I'll start taking points." Most students fall silent at once. The bad reputation Dawlish has when punishment is concerned finally bringing all of them to their senses.

All but one that is.

Scorpius instead of shutting up and trying –like everyone else- to look ashamed of his actions, keeps laughing. And loudly at that. His head is raised up and he is hitting the desk with his fist.

Ok, maybe I won't be the _first_ one to die after this class is over.

"Professor!" I see Rose raising her hand and I gasp. This is bound to be bad. I mean judging by her looks alone, it'll be horrid.

"Yes?" Dawlish cocks an eyebrow and speaks.

"Could I please have a word with Malfoy outside of class?" My cousin asks and I can see Scorpius freezing to the spot.

"I promise you it won't take more than a minute. It is urgent Heads' business and I forgot to mention it to him earlier today." Urgent Heads' business? Why doesn't that sound persuasive?

*********

Oh, man this is just awesome. Weasley's love letter being exposed like that in front of the entire class. And the look on her face… Priceless!

I cannot hold back anymore! I can barely hear Dawlish asking to stop but it's really impossible. I think I'm on a trance or something. Merlin, Weasley got embarrassed and I didn't even move a finger. Perhaps this boyfriend deal is better than I thought. Oh, this will be the end of her. And I will have the entire Heads' Common Room for myself.

"Could I please have a word with Malfoy outside of class?" I stop mid-chuckle. Wha-what?

"I promise you it won't take more than a minute. It is urgent Heads' business and I forgot to mention it to him earlier today." Head business? There's no Head business nowadays. We're not even close to the Balls. Oh, _crap_!

"It's ok Miss Weasley. You'll be able to talk about Heads' businesses with Mr Malfoy this evening during detention. But maybe you should talk about Heads' _behaviour _as well." I gulp. In other words it is either Dawlish's wrath or Weasley's killer instincts. Well, that's what I call good luck.

I nod to Dawlish and I see the redhead doing the same.

To my great relief Weasley doesn't manage to get a hold of me for the rest of the day. Mainly because, I watched my every step, ate just a sandwich Andy brought to me in the Slytherin Common Room and actually _hid_ behind a tree next to the Black Lake for three bloody hours.

Of course, having detention with her I can hide no longer, but I have pinned my faith on the fact that she'll be calmer by now. Moreover I have brought an old copy of the Daily Prophet with me. A good old paper is usually the _best_ place to hide from an angry female. You should ask my father. That's where he always resides when my mother is pissed off.

Luckily this copy of last month's third issue arrived just today. My father being the responsible man that he is made it sure to find and sent it to me as soon as possible.

I sit nonchalantly on one of the two seats in the Trophy Room and waiting for Weasley, I open up the paper in page 5.

Now, now, let's see what exactly is that Edgecombe guy made of.

'Interview with a Wonder Boy. By Rita Skeeter.' I read and snort. Of course. Who else would be interested in this sod if not her?

'So Noah, tell me a bit about yourself.

-Well, I haven't done much yet. Hm… I guess I should say I come from an old English family, my dad is a Healer and my mother works in the Department of Magical Law in the Ministry. I have two sisters and I've gotten educated in Hogwarts. At the moment I'm training to be an Auror.'

I snort again. Well, that's an awful lot of things for someone who 'hasn't done much yet' to say.

'Do you enjoy your training?

-It was always my dream to become an Auror and protect people, so yes I do. It's hard but at the end of the day you're just glad you've helped.'

Yeah, _real_, fully trained Aurors are glad they've helped. For all I know being a trainee means you don't get to participate in rescue operations and such.

'I have been informed you were a quite good Seeker back in school. Have you ever considered accepting one of the offers from famous teams?

-Like I said my dream is to be an Auror. So, no. Besides, regardless of the fact that I enjoy Quidditch a lot and always support sports, I could never put entertainment before safety.'

He can't put entertainment before safety? What sort of lame quote is this?

'I have also been told you were considered one of the smartest people in Hogwarts, How do you feel about it?

-One of the smartest? Oh, I don't know. A Hogwarts who had Hermione Granger as a student could never have me as an example of excellence in studies. But I suppose I was a good student. I did manage to become Head-Boy. Much to my mother's delight.'

I-… Ok, fine I cannot really argue with anything here.

'You appear to be very modest. Do you consider this one of your qualities? What are your good spots in general?

-Modesty huh? I don't consider my self conceited if that's what you mean. I could say I am rather patient, people always tell me so. I like studying and reading so I do well with studies. I can be particularly level-headed in bad situations, so I guess that's a plus.'

Yeah, talk about modesty…

'You said you like reading right? What sort of books?

-Almost everything. Though I very much enjoy muggle authors and play writers. Shakespeare and Goethe must be my favorites.'

So that's why Weasley fancies the pants off that dude. He's just a bookworm like her.

'Except for Quidditch and books what else do you do?

-I love going out with friends though I'm not the partying type and I often go to rock concerts. Also I spent lots of time babysitting my elder sister's kids. She works full time in the Ministry so I have to come to the rescue sometimes.'

I feel like puking. Babysitting is his hobby? Seriously? How old is he, seventy?

'You seem like an awfully busy person. Do you have time for friends and girls?

-Most of my friends are Auror trainees like James Potter so we see each other in training. As for girls… I'm not that good with them. I always manage to do something to make a fool of myself in front of them.'

"At least he admits it." I growl out loud. And right the next second regret it.

"You know Malfoy talking to yourself is the first sign of insanity." I hear Weasley muttering and shaking her head in pity. For a moment there I forget that she's here to kill me and ponder about this.

"I thought the first sing of insanity was compulsiveness." I'm pretty sure I've read it somewhere….

"Whatever. Where you've been all day?" Hiding of course.

"Look, Wealsey, I know you're mad at me because of what happened in Transfiguration. But I'd suggest for the sake of our deal to go a step back, take a deep breath –inhale, exhale- and reconsider killing me." I say quickly as if tuned.

"What are you talking about? I wasn't planning to kill you." Really? Oh!

"I'd much rather see you get expelled when you loose the deal." Well, that would make sense.

"So why are you hunting me down?" I ask perplexed.

"Hunting you down? I'm not." She states.

"And all this, Heads' business you were talking about in Dawlish's class? Wasn't this just an excuse to attack me?" I ask worriedly and she raises her eyebrows.

"You mean you've been hiding from the sun all day because you thought I was trying to hex your brains out?" She sees me nodding and chuckles.

"Oh, poor Malfoy! Are you in fact scared of me? If I go 'boo' on you will you start crying too?" She adapts a fake-sweet voice and I stand up to my full height menacingly.

"Shut up! Besides if you aren't mad at me then why have you been looking for me?" She rolls her eyes at my question.

"Maybe because I had to talk to you about _urgent Heads' business_?" She explain. To be perfectly honest that possibility hadn't even crossed my mind…

"Whoops." I put in. I know, I know, what a comeback! It appears as if Albus was right after all. I always sound stupid in front of Weasley.

"Well, yeah, anyway, seems like McGonagall won't be back till the end of the month so we're supposed to make sure the third years make it to Hogsmeade safe." Oh, come on! McGonagall _knows_ I cannot stand third-years. I mean they're the worst right after fifth-years.

Cause they're not really scared and timid like first and second years but they're not experienced in the whole 'live and let live' philosophy of boarding schools like older kids either. So they find the most annoying ways to waste your time. The same, to a larger scale, applies for fifth-years of course, only _they_ have hormones to deal with as well.

It's really quite pitiful.

"What? So we're babysitting third-years?" I whine.

"No, we just make sure they reach Hogsmeade alive. After that they can go die from diabetes due to sweets overdose. I don't care." Hahaha… no I have to admit _that _was a good one.

"I didn't know you were so insensitive Weasley." I comment.

"I just cannot stand third-years. I feel ashamed I once was one." Huh? Does that mean she too thinks they're insufferable?

"Why so?" I ask out of pure curiosity. She gives me a look that shouts 'why the hell are you talking to me?' but I discard it.

"Well, they've still got a first-year's maturity level only they think they're seventh-years. That _always _causes trouble." She shrugs and replies. Ok, sooo… we've thought of the same thing. That's weird. Weird? Understatement of the century…

I shrug back and stand up. I take the piece of cloth she's offering me and start cleaning the Trophies.

"Hey, Weasley." I say after an hour's silence. She stops polishing a golden cup and looks my way.

"What?" She inquires.

"Have you ever seen anyone enter this room? You know except for people who have detention here…" I pose the question I've been playing in my head since we first came here.

"No, not really. Why?" She answers back.

"I was just wondering why the hell are we polishing the cups and medals, if no one ever sees them?" She lets her long auburn hair fall in front of her face but I swear I saw a smile before she managed to hide herself behind that bush of hers.

I smile a tad despite my self.

"I don't know. But it's not that hard to imagine McGonagall sitting on her office thinking the exact same thing with you and laughing sardonically." Weasley sends a discouraged look my way. Shoot! I wish I had long bushy hair. Times like this, when you want to laugh but can't, they'd come in handy, right?

"Oh, by the way, I have something for you!" She exclaims and throwing her cloth away she moves towards a table near the door.

"Here." She hands me a book and crosses her arms in front of her chest.

"What's that?" I take a good look at the book, 'Around the World in 80 days by Jules Verne', a muggle book?

"Well, it's called a 'book'. It has too covers and pages with words in between…I suppose you haven't come across one before." She says mockingly.

"Yeah, yeah, very funny. I mean isn't Verne -or whatever his name is- considered to be a writer of children's books?" Wallace in Muggle Studies always said Verne is ideal for kids.

"Verne is for everyone who has a difficulty finding his direction." I have a perfect sense of direction thank you very much. Besides, even if I do get lost I can conjure a compass.

"And why should I read this _kids'_ book?" I ask stubbornly.

"Do you think I cannot handle something more serious, like Goethe or Shakespeare?" I hiss. So the only person who's capable to read such authors is Edgecombe? What am _I_, stupid?

"Look Malfoy, if I had a _choice_ the only book I'd ever hand you would be 'The Tales of Beedle the Bard'. But the thing is, I don't." I'm not sure if she ever gets it, but her words can be very disparaging at times... Imagine what would happen if she said that to someone less confident...

"Then why am I given this?" If not to read it.

"To pretend you're reading it in front of girls." Aha! So that's where this sudden interest in me comes from. Should have predicted it. I mean since when has Weasley been giving me gifts?

**********

Is this person stupid? No, never mind. That was an unnecessary question. It's Malfoy. Of course he's stupid. As if I'd ever expect _him_ of all the purebloods in the world to read a muggle book.

I walk to the Great Hall right after detention is over with him following me.

"And if some girl makes some weird question about me reading what do I say?" He mumbles.

"What would you _normally_ say?" I ask already regretting my idea to make him look intellectual.

"I'd tell her to mind her own business." He quickly replies.

"Well, in that case you can tell her anything _but_ to mind her own business." I answer with equal ease.

"And if she asks what page I am in?" Oh, this is getting annoying.

"Just open a random page in the middle and show it to her." How hard can it be, really?

"And if she asks what the book is about?" I stop suddenly and turn around to glare at him.

"Tell her it is about going '_around the world in 80 days'_." I stress the book's bloody title.

"And if she asks to borrow it?" He adds just before we enter the Great Hall.

"You know what Malfoy? I'll just go sit with you. You're bound to do something idiotic with my book." I mutter, cursing my bad luck and the blonde, obviously petrified by the idea of book-related questions, doesn't really protest.

However the moment I enter the Hall I regret my decision. I walk next to Malfoy staring at my feet, wishing I could perform wandless Apparition.

And the moment I sit in the Slytherin table I can see more than a dozen people choking on their food. Including my brother. A familiar whisper spreads across the great Hall and I feel three hundred pairs of eyes on me. I swallow hard and grab a plate avoiding them.

I take a quick look at Malfoy who, being the insensitive git that he is, is talking to Andy Goyle animatedly. Then he opens the book and holds it over his plate which is full of nothing much. Just a piece of fish and a few fries.

I look back at my plate only to come across some mashed potatoes and pork chops and some salad and something that looks like pumpkin pie, though I cannot be sure cause it's half-under the mashed potatoes.

Man, I have my father's appetite.

Good thing I play Quidditch too and burn all this fat I'm consuming.

"What are you eating Malfoy?" I hiss still very self-conscious about my sitting in Slytherin.

"Some salmon and fries." He replies still pretending to read.

"I didn't know they served salmon." I comment thoughtfully.

"I often visit the kitchens so the house-elves know I like it and they make some for me." He explains.

"Well, that's quite obnoxious of you." I mutter grimly and I can hear Goyle laughing from the Malfoy's other side.

"Hey, there Weasley." He greets.

"Hi, Goyle." I greet back waving a spoon his way.

"Didn't they feed you at home Weasley? Or are you saving fat for the winter?" Malfoy smirks looking at my plate with disgust.

"Sorry, but I like to feed well." I respond indignantly.

"Well, then _that_ is about ten times they food you _should _consume." He points my dish.

"Eat your seeds Malfoy and let me be." I growl and go back to my eating.

And I had just finished my pie when I spotted a couple of girls coming to Malfoy.

"Hi, Scorpius." The boldest of them says.

"Eh? Oh! Hello." Malfoy pretends to be reading seriously.

"What are you doing?' The same girl asks.

"Reading this book…" He motions the book with his eyes.

"No, I mean what are you doing with Weasley?" With…me? Shit I hadn't thought about that one…

"Talking about Heads' business, yet I'm afraid I've totally blown her off." It wouldn't be the first time…

"But it just can't be helped. This book is so amazing." He grins with fake excitement.

"Oh, is it?' The second girl pops in wide eyed.

"Absolutely." The blonde confirms.

"So what is it about?" Oh, no! No bloody way! He's gonna ruin everything now. He hasn't read a single page.

"About this guy Fogg who was imprisoned because he killed his best friend and now he has escaped and is trying to save his life. So he starts a journey around the world, which was supposed to last only a few hours cause there are portkeys all over the globe." What the hell is he saying? I think the only right thing he has is the protagonist's name.

"But as soon as he arrives in Japan he is hunted down by his best friend's sister who is a samurai warrior so it takes him 80 whole days to return back to England cause the Kyoto portkey is ruined by her and he has to go to China where he faces a dragon and gets abducted by a team of thieves. They take him to Arabia and lock him down. Luckily he finds a flying carpet and uses it to escape prison and return to England." I gape at Malfoy and his unlimited stock of wisecrack.

"Of course I'm still in the part where the Kyoto portkey is destroyed. The rest I know because I've read the plot beforehand. I never buy a book without knowing fully well what will happen." He says thoughtfully.

"Oh!" The girls mutter in unison. I bet they're sorry they've asked. Well, at least _I'm_ sorry they did.

"Would you like to borrow it as soon as I'm done?" They both shake their hand with such force I'm scared they might fall off their shoulders.

"No, it's ok. I just came here to ask you if… well..." The first one blushes…

"Well, I wasn't going to do it otherwise, cause you know, you usually tell everyone to sod off, but since I see that you're so nice I was thinking…Would you like to go out with me?" _Yes!_ I knew it! Malfoy stares at the girl for a moment and then at me with weirded-out eyes.

"I'm so very sorry but apparently next Hogsmeade trip I'll have to keep an eye on the third-years. So I'd hate it to drag you with me. But why don't you tell me your name and I'll search you for the next trip?" He smiles and I, taking the message pull out a white parchment and a quill.

"Oh, I'm Tracy Stevens." She whispers and I make a note of her name.

"But _I_ don't mind being dragged along!" The second girl interrupts.

"I'm Rina Fellings by the way." She exclaims ignoring the glares from her friend.

"I'll have that in mind." He nods charmingly. I cannot believe that he just said he _couldn't_ go on a date and instead of being ignored by the girls he actually got another offer. I scratch the second name an idea crawling up in my mind.

"Ok, I have to say something about Malfoy." I make myself known. And unfortunately, like it always happens when the name Malfoy is mentioned I see more heads looking at me than I wanted.

"Listen everybody." I speak just a bit louder.

"Scorpius Malfoy is _not_ available for dating at the moment." One by one all jaws drop to the floor.

Including Malfoy's.

Many girls start protesting and I can even see a couple of people fainting.

"What are you talking about? I'm _always_ available to date." He hisses terrified and glares at me.

"Just play along." I order him without drifting my eyes from the crowd.

Suddenly I hear a loud, angry voice.

"And what you? _His girlfriend?_" Now it's my jaw's turn to fall to the floor.

"No bloody way! I'm just helping him spread the message." I reply with a death-glare. Malfoy stands there silent for a moment and then messes his hair, though it looks more like he's trying to pull them out and make me eat them.

And yep that image does seem disgusting.

"It's true." He finally mutters. "Now can I go back to reading my book, please?" He adds and returns to the first page which I very much doubt he'll ever finish.

I, for my part, stand up with every intention to return to the Heads' Common Room to do some studying at last. But as soon as I walk a few steps I realize just how many females are glaring daggers at me.

"You know what? I'm not scared of your furious airheads. I'm going in." I exclaim bravely. I don't care if they try to hex me, I'm still going to try and go past them.

"As you wish." Malfoy comments without even looking at me.

"But you should remember; only fools rush in where angels fear to tread." He says knowingly and I decide to show my Gryffindor inspired boldness some other time.

**A/N: I'm quite scared this chapter is in fact a failure. **

**I'd like to know what you think. Were you bored?**

**Kisses and Hugs**

**Sarah**


	5. Between the devil and the deep blue sea

**A/N: Hello everyone. Just a short message to say update from now on won't be so often, because, exams are starting. **

**And little piece of information about the greek educational system?**

**Exams last more than two weeks and are exhausting. **

**So till the end of May there will be only two or three more updates. **

**Of course I'm not giving up this story and I will pick up from where I left when exams are over. **

**So please put up with it and wish me luck.**

**I do not own it**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 5: Between the devil and the deep blue sea**

'Wendy Owens.' I write down the third of today's conquests which now makes 'Hell' team have about 12 points. Or date offers if you like. I don't know how is Scorpius doing with his 'Love' list but I'm pretty sure I'll help him win this deal. Especially after Rose committed 'deal-suicide' (as he and I like to call it) three days ago when she announced publicly her contestant was not dating.

"Al!" Alysia calls my name and I barely manage to stop myself from turning around.

"Hey Al!" She repeats closer this time.

"Aha?" I have learnt from experience that the smaller your sentences are the bigger impact they have.

"I just wanted to ask you if you've prepared your Potions' essay for tomorrow." She absent-mindedly fiddles her hair.

"This girl I was snogging last night offered to do it for me." I reply even though, truth is I spent almost four hours trying to figure out exactly how old a mandrake should be to be harvested and make Mandrake Draught. Apparently every Potions' book in the Library had its own opinion on the matter.

"I wish I could remember what her name was…" I pretend to shrug it off indifferently.

"Oh! Well, I am a bit stuck with it and I wanted you to help me sometime today." Alysia adapts a pleading look and I swear I'm on the verge to say 'yes' till I see another girl arriving.

"Aly! Zack's been looking all over for you. He asked you to be there at once." The unknown girl mutters and sends a grin my way. I grin back at her. Though I'm narrowing my inner eye. McLaggen.

Yes, of course. Now, it's the time, I've been waiting for.

The time to beat that little devil in his own game.

"Crap! Al I have to-…" Oh, no, no! Enough is enough. I always said I was a nice guy, that hasn't changed. But, damn it, I've never said I was a fool too! A man can be ditched _that_ many times.

I grab her hand, making sure I'm not hurting her and I force her to look up at me.

"No. You don't get to leave while I'm talking to you." I growl. Ok, maybe that was a little mean but… girls feed on misery right?

"Al, please, he's my boyfriend, I have to go when he wants to talk to me." Well, Scorpius was right about one thing. That girl does like to be mistreated.

"I don't give a shit what _he_ wants. Now you're with me and that's exactly where you'll stay if you care for me. Unless of course you don't. In which case you are free to go and never come back." Here that's all I had to say. I'm not a bastard like McLaggen. She can go if she wants. But I won't always be here for her.

"Listen, Al…" Hell, I cannot let her talk me out of this.

"No. I'm done listening. Now, if you'll excuse me, since you made your decision it's time for me to go to the next girl." I clear up and take a step. Please take the bait, please take the bait!

I see a thin hand raising and manage to catch it inches from my face. Damn it, she was going to _slap_ me. I glare down and she pushes her lips together in an effort to look mad.

"Now, now, we both know I'm not the one who really deserves this attack." I point out, proud at my Seeker reflexes.

She stares at me thoughtful for a long moment. It looks as if she's weighting her options in her mind. At first my words appear to have hit their target. Her eyes are burning with anger, which I bet is no longer for me. But then, I spot her determination faltering for a second, like she thought better of it.

"It's your choice to ruin your life with that dolt. Just know that you're making a fool of yourself." I add. Luckily the fire returns.

"Wait for me." She exclaims before she gets lost in the hordes of students.

And so I do wait, curious to see how persuasive I can in fact be.

Ten minutes later I see her blonde hair floating straight to me. I cock an eyebrow and wait as ordered.

"It's done. I'll stay with you." She says with a smile.

"Really?" I shriek and then curse my bloody poor acting skills that failed with the first sign of success.

"I mean, how come?" I recover as fast as possible.

"I broke up with Zack." She did what?! They're no longer together? And what for? Because I demanded it? That cannot be it. No, no…

"Why?" I ask and for once I feel just as serious and uncertain as my words indicate.

"I was making a fool of myself wasn't I? Besides if I didn't you wouldn't go out with me." Shit! Scorpius is a genius! He's a mastermind. A bloody saint! Man, I had no idea that's all it took to get her. I had no idea I just needed to be straight-forward with her and just say exactly what I thought of McLaggen and their relationship. Of course a little bit (ok a bunch) of heartlessness helped too.

I know my eyes are probably shining and I am inches from doing a happy dance but I need to take it easy. If breaking her heart was what did the job then I cannot abandon this tactic just yet.

"And why would I ever go out with you?" I ask nonchalantly. But I so like her! She's so cute. I'm breaking her heart but I still think she's amazing!

Merlin if she could read my thoughts she'd be _so_ freaked out.

"Because, I'm the only one who can do _this_ so well." She says seductively and – Wow!

I mean wow!

She's- she's kissing me?! And she's tangled her hands around my torso and she's really just as good as she claims to be. I push her away from me before she drives me nuts, cursing the gods for having to act this way.

Scorpius I take it back. You're a devil for making me push her away. Or actually advising me to.

"What?" She inquires innocently. Oh, nothing really. I just pulled away from one of the best kisses in my life, that's all. Damn you Scorpius!

"I'll think about your offer." I tell her and taking my bag that had fallen off my shoulder, for obvious reasons, I make my exit.

To my great relief first class in Herbology with the Ravenclaws so I can cheer all I want much to my cousin's and her friend's dismay.

"I really cannot believe that _this_ is the guy I heard Mary Clearwater call 'cool and serious' just ten minutes ago." Ethnie mutters to Rose's ear as I jump up and down causing my Fanged Geranium to throw down all its fangs.

"Malfoy's done a good job with him, you have to admit it Rose." She adds walking past me to get some fertilizer.

"Malfoy's the devil personified. Babies like Al are a piece of cake for him to convert." Rose mutters between het teeth and takes a step away from me to avoid getting hit by yet another falling fang.

"But he's a genius!" I protest, fully indenting to stand up for my friend and savior.

"Please, don't say things like that in front of Rose. You'll hurt her feelings." Ethnie comments returning to her seat.

"Sorry, Rosie, didn't mean to." I apologize. "You're always the first in our year." I remind her.

"Well, no worries. Nothing much can affect me today." I raise an eyebrow and I see Ethnie from across the table doing the same.

"Why so happy?" She asks her best friend.

"I had a word with Malfoy this morning." She explains.

"And why on earth would that make you happy?" I mean… Talking with Malfoy and being happy for Rose is just like chocolate and soup. She has both of them quite often but they just don't go _together_.

"Because it appears that my team has won seven dates just this morning." I gape at her and so does Ethnie.

How is that possible?

"But-but… you committed deal-suicide!" I put in.

"That's what you and that arse say. _I _think it was a marvelous idea to announce that Malfoy is joining the clergy. Now all the girls are trying to talk him out of it." Oh! I don't think we had thought of that possibility.

"And guess _how_ they do it." Rose concludes and I sigh. They ask him out right? That's how they do it…

Scorpius is bound to be furious with this.

* * *

Where is that boy? Where is he?! Now that I need to speak to him he chooses to disappear. Damn it, we're facing a crisis here! That little idea of Weasley's turned out to be a breakthrough. Who'd have thought?

And seriously, are girls, so freaking stupid? I mean I said it clearly. I'm not dating. What more do I have to do, publish it in the Prophet? Pff…

She cannot win this! She just can't. It's annoying enough that she wins most of our arguments I won't let her win the deal too. That would be unforgivable. I am a clever, cool, admired man who will _not_ be seen walking down the Great Hall with his Potions' book. Only!

No, this time it'll be her who will face the music when her diary will be exposed as well as her knickers. And I will be the one laughing sardonically cause, for once, I beat her!

I shake my head to dispose images of Weasley's diary and (what the hell?!) knickers. I'm not a pervert you know (that reference going to the knickers).

"Ok, you need to stop making that face, it's scaring the crap out of me." I look up from the book I'm reading only to come across an indeed terrified Will.

"What face?" I ask innocently?

"You know, that face you make which looks like you're possessed by demons and down with spattergoit at the same time…" Will, clears up and I glare at him scandalized. I don't make such a face. No human can in fact make such a face!

"He means your plotting-against-Weasley face." I hear Andy from behind me and form an 'O' with my mouth. Aaah! _That_ face.

"Well, I _am _plotting against her, so it can't be helped." I reply rolling my eyes at their ignorance.

"In that case plan harder, cause she's beating us." Albus enters the Slytherin Common Room like we had agreed. The fact that he's fifteen minutes late leaving him unaffected.

"Hey." Andy waves at the black-haired Gryffindor.

"Hi, Andy, Will." Albus replies but Wiil just nods grimly. I have this feeling he doesn't very much enjoy Albus' presence here.

"I know she is. Do you think I haven't seen my scores?" I mumble still reading.

"So what do you plan on doing?" Andy asks playing with his Quidditch goggles.

"Maybe you should drop the deal." Will suggest and all three of us (As in, me, Andy and Albus) stay speechless for a whole five minutes.

"What- what did I say?" He looks around at us crazed.

Hah! Break the deal… The deal with Weasley… With Weasley! Hahaha…

I burst out laughing, eerily. Yeah, this time even _I_ realize I sound possessed. But it's only natural, you know.

Break the deal with Weasley…Good one!

"I'll be dead before I do that." I declare bravely and then upon seeing Will's disbelieving smile I add.

"No, really, _I will_. I'll win the deal, hang her knickers up the Gryffindor Tower and then die a very brutal death." I announce reassuringly.

"Oh! So that's what your prize was if you won…" Will gasps.

"Why, what did you thought? I'm pretty sure I mentioned I wanted to get her knickers." I say thoughtfully. I really am sure I've told him.

"You did. But I never imagined you meant _that_." Once more Will gets stared at by three deeply troubled pairs of eyes.

"I mean, you know, you mentioned knickers and I thought… you had something else in mind… Like shagging her or something." What the fuck is he talking about? Merlin's pants -agh- that's just disturbed. And not only cause it's Weasley, but also cause I'd never ask someone to do _this _as a part of a deal! That's cheap and revolting and awful. I like girls, true, and I'm a lot of things. But no part of me is vulgar.

"Danvers! You have no right to talk about my cousin in such a way!" Albus protests with clenched fists. And he's right. Weasley is stupid and studious and boring and aggressive and ridiculous but she's _not_ cheap.

Besides….

"It's not like she'd ever agree to sleep with me, anyway." I- Whoops… That appears to have slipped my tongue.

Oh, damn it all, now they're staring at me weirdly. Come on, I didn't mean it as a _prospect_. I meant it more like… a general _observation_ of Weasley's nature…

Not to make much of it. Yeah… surely not!

It'd be ridiculous if they did. I'm not disturbed. I thought we cleared that up.

"Ok, erm…_ehem_… yeah…" I cough uncomfortably.

"You wanted to talk to Albus!" Andy exclaims, saving the day.

"Right!" Albus agrees with enthusiasm.

"Of course!" I add, sighing deeply that they didn't overreacted about this little stupid comment.

"So, Albus, as I was beginning to say before being interrupted," At that I glare at Will, whose ignorance in Weasley-related matters has caused me trouble more than once today.

"We need to work more with you. I cannot loose from Weasley." I finish my sentence returning to my never-dying point, that, Weasley just _has_ to go down in flames.

"Ok, what's lesson number two?" Albus asks.

"Promote yourself." I state firmly.

"Meaning?" Well, how shall I put this?

"Girls ask you questions about yourself and only if you give the correct answer do you get to capture a girl's attention." I explain and the Gryffindor nods.

"There are some standard questions I should work with you." I continue.

"Ok, start." Albus shifts to his seat to get more comfortable preparing himself for the questions.

"Do you like studying?" I ask. Now, that's a trick question. I'm quite afraid that this bookworm's cousin will fail it.

"I- It's…ok, I guess." I sigh displeased by his answer. I just knew he'd mess it up.

"No, no and no!" I mimic McGonagall when she sees someone trying to sneak out of their Common Rooms late in the night.

"First of all, no man who respects himself admits he likes studying. And second of all, you _stuttered_! What's wrong with you?" I tell him off.

"Look, you can either say 'you hardly ever occupy yourself with it' or that it is 'a good pastime' ." I put in some ideas and my student nods.

"Question number two. How many girls have you dated?" I particularly like this question.

"Lots?" He tries. I grit my teeth again.

"You're not supposed to reply with a question. That shows uncertainty. And also, the right answer is 'none'." I can barely hear Andy mutter something like 'Al woke up the McGonagall in him' and laugh but I pay him no attention.

"None?" Will seems puzzled by it.

"None, but you've snogged Merlin knows how many." I complete my sentence happily.

"Oh!" Albus and Will mumble together and Andy rolls his eyes.

"On to question number four. Have you ever been in love?" Now that's an easy one.

"No and I don't plan to." I sigh in relief. At least he figured that one out.

"Good." I confirm.

"What are your plans for the future?" Ok, let's see him now.

"No plans. Just have fun." Aha… I think he's beginning to get it.

"Cool and what will you do for a living?" I ask and Albus ponders about it for a while.

"I want to be a lawyer." He replies proudly. Now, I don't doubt that this is what he wants but it just won't do. Lawyers are dorks.

"No." I mutter.

"But that's what I want to be!" He puts in unnerved.

"Don't care. When a chick asks you what you want to do for a living you always say you want to be a professional Quidditch player." It's quite easy really…

"That's a lie!" Albus protests.

"No kidding!" I act surprised. I hear him grumbling and I smirk.

"Ok, I suppose that's enough for today." I mean I've got other things to do.

"Oh, phew!" Albus sighs and conjures a bottle of water.

"Scorpius, you totally worn him off." Andy chuckles.

"I have a deal to win." I mutter picking up my book again and turning to the page I was.

"And now that I think of it," I pause and look at the black-haired boy over my book. "I think I have _already_ won a deal." I smirk satisfied.

"You mean with me? Well, not yet, my friend." What? Why not? Weasley said it clearly, Thomas kissed him.

"Why not, didn't you kiss?" I ask.

"She tried to kiss me but I pushed her away." Hey! That's just cheating!

"You can't do that!" I exclaim.

"Yes, I can, cause we haven't yet gone on a date and apparently our deal was that 'she'd come to me begging for a snog'. Which she didn't. It was just a small, tiny kiss." I snort at his reply.

"Well, we both know that you wouldn't have even dreamt of such a tiny kiss had it not been for me." I hiss offended.

"You got that one right." He nods.

"So, it's just a matter of time." I try to think positively.

"I guess. Probably in next Saturday's trip." Albus messes his hair and says.

"About that," I turn to look at Andy who just spoke. "What are we going to do Scorpius?" Oh, the Hogsmeade trip!

"I have to babysit third-years with Weasley." I think that's what she said.

"But, Rose is meeting Edgecombe." Albus chirps. _Oh, now is she?_

"Edgecombe?" Will puts in.

"Like, Edgecombe the Prophet's Wonder Boy?" Hell, is there anyone who hasn't read this article?

"Isn't that guy like a wild card? You know doing all kinds of stuff?" Andy eyes me perplexed.

"He is. And he aces every one of them too." Albus replies. Yeah, yeah, _we've been told. _

"And Weasley's dating him?" Andy continues asking to my great dismay.

"Yes." Albus agrees.

"I just need to make sure they reach Hogsmeade alive. After that I'm free." I clear up, trying to change the subject.

"However that's the problem with having too many date offers. I cannot choose." I say thoughtfully.

"You know what? I'll go right now and ask the girls to take a little snogging test with me. The better one wins a date." What a marvelous idea! I'll go do that right now!

"Not so fast." Andy shouts. Why not?!

"Or have you forgotten that at the moment you're 'not dating'?" I feel his words hitting me like bullets. How cruel!

"Unless you want to sabotage Weasley… in which case go on…" He adds with a smirk. Argh…he knows I don't sabotage _her_.

"I only beat Weasley fairly." I mutter dejectedly.

"Why? You're a Slytherin right?" Will inquires just a little bit angry.

"I won't give her the satisfaction to call me a cheater." I declare proudly.

"Now, will you shut it? If I don't get to snog someone tonight then I want to at least be able to read my bloody book!" I hollow at them and sit back down.

"Why don't you go to your Common Room to do that?" Andy looks carefully at me.

"Weasley's studying and she doesn't want to be bothered." I reply mechanically, having heard this over a million times.

"Then, why aren't you there bothering her?" Albus asks. Now, why would I ever do such a thing? I stare innocently at them. _Really_, who do they think I am?

"I would never do that." I try hesitantly. Yeah, that doesn't sound too persuasive.

"That's not it." Andy counters and I hold my breath.

"Thing is, he doesn't want to be bothered either." That's not true! It's big fat lie!

"He wants to study." Ok, he might be my best friend but he really crossed a line here.

"Studying is a mere pastime for me and you know it." I retort.

"Sorry mate but I'm not one of your stupid snogs. Those lines don't work on me." Oh, shoot! I actually used one of the lines I taught Albus minutes ago. Damn that's what happens when you tell your secrets.

"Fine, I'll prove it to you. You see, this is not a school book. It's _muggle literature_, not some stupid, wizarding school book." I push the book in his face and speak loudly.

Then I pull it back.

Cause every single Slytherin is looking at me, surprise written on their snake-like expressions. Ok, maybe that was _a bit_ out of line.

"Well, done Scorpius." Andy mumbles looking around us at the glaring, disgusted figures of fellow students.

"Blood-traitor!" I hear someone sneer.

"Reading muggle books, you're a disgrace to your House." Another one hisses. Everywhere I look I see glares and repulsed expressions. Like I'm dirt. As if being hated by the rest of the school because of my family's history was not enough. Now I had to go and advertize muggle books, making even those few people who accepted me, turns their backs at me.

Perfect.

But it's not like I did anything wrong. Damn it that's who I am. I am the son of a Death-Eater and my family has been known to betray people. Can't change that. And I like books. I like this one and I don't five a shit if its muggle literature.

Bloody hell, I'm sick of pretending all the time!

"Will you give it a _break_ with this muggle-hating of yours?" I shout and take off.

Ok, whatever, I'll go to the Heads' Common Room to read.

Idiots!

* * *

"I'm gonna regret this, I'm gonna regret thi-iiiis, I gon-na regree-eet this." I sing-song under my breath whilst walking to the couch near the fireplace. Cause, you know…I'm gonna regret this.

And mum always says singing relieves anxiety. She for instance was singing before her wedding. Now what exactly it was that she sang I'd rather not know. Still, I thought of trying this out.

I keep walking, then pause in front of the couch and take a deep breath. I'm so gonna regret this.

"So, Malfoy I was wondering…" I begin and he raises his head from his book.

"What is it _now_? Have you people made an agreement to piss me off tonight? Cause I have to say it's working wonders for you! I mean what the hell? I just wanted to read a bit." I see him getting all worked up and take a step back.

"You're always the one who whines about not being able to read in peace. So why can't you just respect other people's reading time?" What happened to him? It's not as if I killed his cat or something. I just said that I was wondering.

"Or are you going to make a rude comment about me being 'a traitor of my House and all purebloods' too just because I'm reading a muggle book? Cause if you are then let me just tell you I've been told before." He shouts at me and I gasp. Ok, he's getting scary. I should go get my wand.

"I-…" I murmur but he puts a stop to it with his petrifying looks alone.

"What? You think I'm a jerk too? Well, join the club. Oh, what am I saying? _You_ joining the club?! You bloody _created_ it." He accuses and I move yet once again backwards.

Then out of nowhere and before I manage to notice it a book appears under my feet. I stumble on it, and –agh! - I fall heavy on the floor.

"Ouch, ouch, ouch! That hurt!" I hollow and rub my bruised parts. Then upon making a failed try to stand up I notice Malfoy looking awestruck down at me.

He seems pretty much as if he just woke up from his slumber. His eyes are red and wide open as if trying to make out who exactly he is talking to and isn't quite succeeding.

I take a deep breath realizing that now, even if I try to, I won't be able to stand up. Cause he's standing right over my head.

"Are you alive Weasley?" He whispers and I'm guessing this is his way of asking whether I am ok or not. I nod. Then I see a long pale hand appearing in front of my face. I look at it closely, imagining Malfoy beginning to pull me up and then letting me fall back down, laughing sardonically in the process.

But, that's not gonna happen right? He wouldn't look away from me if he wished to do that. But still, taking his hand seems like too big a challenge. I don't think I've ever really touched him before. Merlin, I don't think I've ever even _thought _of it till now.

I always half-expected him to have a slimy skin akin to that of a snake's and long curvy nails like claws that grab their pray and consume it.

But, to my surprise, his fingers, though abnormally pale and long, are particularly slim and straight with normal nails on their tips. His hands are bigger than mine but that's hardly unexpected since he's almost two heads taller than me and pretty muscle-y.

I raise my hand slowly, as slowly as it gets actually, and reach for his. I feel something warm and stable but then I hear a bell ringing inside my head.

What am I doing?

That sod almost killed me a minute ago. Why aren't I mad? Why am I not screaming at him?

I retrieve my hand like it somehow got burnt by nothing in particular and use it to pick up my self instead. I grunt a bit at the pain coming from my back and sit heavily on the couch. After a few silent moments I realize that this is Malfoy's spot and stand up at the speed of light.

I just _knew_ I was going to regret this.

I begin returning to my corner when I notice him calling me.

"Weasley!" He says and I turn around.

"Was there something you wanted?" I raise an eyebrow at that. Good timing that's how I call this…

"I did, but I think I'd rather stay _alive _for tonight." I mutter sending him a hurt look that probably won't affect him a bit.

"Are you a prejudiced Slytherin git?" He asks seriously.

"No." …But I thought _you _were one. I fight the urge to retort.

"Then you'll be safe." Malfoy assures and though his words were never a proof of safety to me, upon remembering his warm, soft hands I take a step back to the couch.

"Look, I didn't mean to disturb your- wait a moment! You're reading?!" In a moment I have forgotten all fear and uncertainty about this and I am staring at the book lying open on the sofa.

He picks it up as if inspecting it and I can clearly see the title 'Around the world in 80 days'. My book?

Could this be the reason he was mistreated by the Slytherins?

"I am." He admits.

"But-but…there's no one here." I stutter confused.

"There's you and then there's me…" He uses his long pale fingers to count, even though we are just two.

"I mean, there are no girls." I explain myself.

"I just wanted to read this. Forget about the girls." He states and I gulp. I _have_ forgotten about the girls but…has he too forgotten about them? Is he really voluntarily joining the clergy?

"But that's not why you're here." He puts in and suddenly I remember exactly how pissed he was last time I interrupted him so I decide not to press my luck.

"Oh, yes. I was just wondering…" I stop again shut my eyes and wait for the explosion.

"I won't kill you, go on." I nod at this and look up.

"You see I have been stuck in my Potions' Essay for Mandrake Draught for three hours now and since you are better than me in Potions I thought I'd come and ask." He stares at me panting with an unreadable expression on his face.

"I could pay you." I add hastily.

"What is your problem?" He asks and crosses his arms expectantly.

"I've read it a million times but I still don't get how we can mix Mandrake roots, stir counter-clockwise and _not_ have an explosion." I mean I'm a hundred percent sure you're never supposed to stir a Mandrake roots' potion counter-clockwise.

Malfoy seems to think of it for a moment.

"You don't use Mandrake roots in the Mandrake Draught. You use _Mandrake leaves_." He replies but that cannot be right!

"But in the book it says…" I mutter.

"It says Mandrake leaves." He interrupts.

"No! I'm pretty sure it says roots." I counter.

"You're wrong." He insists.

"I'm never wrong." I retort quickly.

"We'll see about that. Give me your book." I nod stubbornly and go fetch my Potions' book. He takes it from my hands and without even looking at the index he opens the right page. I see his eyes roaming around the page till they stop at some spot in the middle.

"Your book is wrong." My… what?!

"But you haven't even checked yours, you're just trying to counter a book with your own knowledge." I protest.

"Fine, here look." He opens his bag and pulls out a book identical to mine. He finds the Mandake Draught page with equal easiness and gives it to me.

I look at it carefully and realize that indeed it says Mandrake leaves. But mine says roots… What is supposed to be the right answer?

"I don't get it." I mumble and scratch my chin.

"When was your book edited?" Malfoy asks now and checking the first page I reply.

"March 1987." He sighs.

"Where did you get that _ancient _copy?" Ancient? Oh! I know!

"_My _Potions' book is still locked inside my dorm so I borrowed this from Slyghorn." I explain.

"That would make sense. The book obviously had some mistakes in it so they had it re-edited. I'm guessing you have the old edition." He clears up. And it's true. That makes perfect sense.

"So it is Mandrake _leaves_!" I clap my hands happily. Phew! And I thought I had really gone stupid, taking me three hours to go past the introduction of the essay.

"Malfoy…I-, erm… you know…" I try to make a coherent sentence but it just won't come out.

"Would you really mind it if I stayed here and checked out the rest of the ingredients list? I mean there are bound to be some more mistakes and I'd hate to fail Potions." I take in a deep breath and prepare myself for his refusal.

"Just make sure you're silent." He shrugs, to my shock and relief.

I sit on the armchair across the couch and take the two books in my hands.

I feel rather uneasy for asking his help but well, I guess I was between the devil and the deep blue sea. So it couldn't be helped.

**A/N: Ok, how was it?**

**Press the little button down there and let me know**

**I can seriously get a depression out of lack of reviews**

**It's like a sickness!**

**So you know what to do.**

**Don't forget to vote on the poll. Things are getting kinda serious so I'd like to hear opinions.**

**Keep your fingers crossed for me – there are exams coming up!**

**Lots of Love**

**Sarah**


	6. Angel's food cake

**A/N: What's up everyone? **

**Thanks a ton for the reviews and the love. **

**Al fans (apparently there are lots despite it being a Rose/Scorpius story) might find this chapter a little unfair. **

**Still stick with the story. Al is going to have a grand comeback. **

**This is a chapter for ****ThereIsSuchAThingAsLove. x**** , ****jasmineflower27 **** , ****brooke73**** , ****Saoirse Darkwind **** , ****RoseScor90**** , ****Gii3. Kipit-Sicret** **and everyone else who has followed me around all those weird/crazy stories that I have.**

**I appreciate it immensely and I'm sorry if it seems like I'm forgotting some times. **

**I have a bunch of other people to thank. **

**Next chapter then. **

**I don't own it. **

**Notice: Check the sneak peak in my profile- tell me what you think of it!!  
**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 6: Angel's food cake**

I look around me with Quidditch-trained eyes. Alice, who's just a few meters in front of me, hits the bludger, which barely misses Hugo and ends in Weston's bat. As Weston rushes to injure Seb with it, Susan throws the quaffle to the second hoop. Rose flies down and catches it effortlessly. Then she sends it to Carl, who is supposed to give the ball to our third Chaser, Pete but instead flies above his normal height and… Well, and that's where I come in.

"Carl! What the _hell_ are you doing?" I hollow angrily. I might be quiet and shy in real life but Quidditch is an entirely different business. Quidditch is a matter of pride. And in matters of pride there's no place for kindness and tranquility.

"Wha-?" Carl stares at me perplexed. He never was the sharpest pencil in the box but he's got a good left hand.

"Damn it, you're supposed to pass the ball to Pete not run around the pitch like a fool." I mutter approaching him. And then suddenly I hear cheers from underneath my broom.

I sigh desperately as I notice a bunch of girls shouting 'Go Al's. They're starting to get on my nerves I swear. How Scorpius has been managing for the past four years is beyond me.

I look up only to come across Rose rolling her eyes. I take a good look at her. From the moment she mounted her broom I knew something was off. Now the more I inspect her the more obvious it seems to me. She's injured. Probably at the back or something.

It is quite easy to tell actually, especially when you've spent eighteen years with a certain James Potter who, when playing with his friend and fellow beater Fred, always ends up at least one bone down. But, Rose is not a beater. She's a Keeper and you hardly ever see one of those with bruises. So I'm guessing this is a result of something entirely different. Well, I'll have to wait till the end of the game to ask her. Or perhaps I should tell her to drop practice and go rest.

Gaah, who said being Captain was easy?

"Sorry Al." Carl mumbles and returns to his official place. I sigh and fly towards the hoops. I guess for the Weasley-Potter clan it'll always be family first and everything else second.

"Rosie, are you ok?" I ask in a hushed tone. It really won't look good if I start acting like a worried overprotective relative – a. k. a. 'Uncle-Ron' - in front of everyone.

"What do you mean? I'm fine!" She hurries to excuse herself. I give her one look that clearly says 'cut the crap' and she pouts.

"It's just my back. Nothing much." I nod.

"How did it happen?" I inquire making sure I don't sound too fatherly.

"Just stumbled on a book and fell." She laughs awkwardly and I mess her hair playfully.

"Malfoy was right after all. You _are_ going to have a brutal book-related death. Just don't try to speed it up, ok?" I add and move away with a smile.

"Oh, you can go if you want." I shout at her and upon seeing everyone glaring at me, I hurry to explain.

"It's a special day today." I wink at Rose who beams at me and heads down to the ground.

"Al, you're the best." She exclaims and runs away.

"Just make sure you do what you have to do!" I call at her back and before I loose all sight of her she gives me the thumbs up.

Man, I hope she manages to do it. And persuade Scorpius as well… Well, that's the hard part really. Not that my task is easier though.

And in _this_ case having spent eighteen years with James hasn't proven to be as helpful. I still suck at mischief and rule breaking. My brother always says _he_ got all the wit in the family and _Lily_ all the looks and the temper and I got all the… and _that's_ when he just pretends to cough and choke and never really finishes his sentence.

But whatever, it's for Rose's sake so I'll have to do my best.

I return back to practice only to see Carl getting hit by a bludger and Alice and Weston cheering.

Oh, shoot!

* * *

I close my eyes and take a deep breath, trying to find a comfortable spot in this trunk. Man, today's practice was tiring. What with Freya having anger-management issues and McLaggen trying to hide his tears every time I looked at him and apologizing to every bloody Chaser he hit with his bludger. I mean I was the one behind Albus' change of attitude and I was pleased with the fact that he got Thomas, but hell I had not expected Zack McLaggen, bulldog extraordinaire, to have such a breakdown over it.

Who'd have thought he actually fancied her? He is so pitifully miserable. Thank Merlin I've never been in love. Imagine what that would do to my already wounded reputation!

Wounded because since two days ago almost all my house-mates are pissed at me. Thankfully the 'blood-traitor, muggle-lover' comments have stopped but the glares are still here.

Moreover I cannot stop being pissed _at myself_.

And why you ask?

Well, it's not like I did something _surprisingly_ bad. I assure you I didn't even touch her! She just freaked (by the way what sort of Gryffindor is she?) stumbled and fell down. Just cause I _might _have screamed at her a little bit.

Oh, big deal! Like she's never screamed at me. If I had a galleon for every time I have heard her shouts I would be rich by now.

Oh, wait! I _am _rich… well, rich-er then.

But have I ever fallen down? No, I haven't. Unless of course the shouts were accompanied by hexes, but that's a whole different case.

Yet she fell. And when I offered her my hand (well, a gentleman can't help himself) she didn't take it. She looked at it as if it was disgusting to her, then she tried to touch it and as soon as she did she withdrew. And she had that _look_ on her face, like she had seen Voldemort himself rising from the dead.

Cause I'm _that_ scary.

Yeah…

I really don't get it, though. Why not take my hand?

I am not infected. She could take it. Or at least say 'it's ok, I can stand on my own' or something and not act so… _repulsed_.

But that's not what pisses me off. It's what happened afterwards.

Cause my pride was so unreasonably affected by this that I wanted to do anything –everything- to make her see. See that…I'm not infected and disgusting and_ worthless._ I know stuff, I can do stuff and If I wish to, I can help. And she _doesn't_ get to question that.

So I helped her with her Potions' essay and let her sit by and… didn't manage to read one page of my book for the rest of the night.

I stand up decisively from my spot under the tree and take my broom. It's starting to get cold out here and I do not like the path my thoughts are taking. I look away to the pitch and come across some black figures flying fast. Gryffindor's got practice right after us. I remind myself. Poor sods. They're gonna freeze on their brooms. And having Albus turn into Hitler when it comes to Quidditch isn't gonna help them one bit.

I begin marching towards the castle. I could use a bath now.

"Tri-Wizard Tournament." I mutter to the black-haired knight and as he nods I enter the Common Room.

And then I make a new revelation.

This place… smells weird. And when I say weird I don't mean who-transformed-this-place-to-a-dragon-nest weird. I mean good weird. Like vanilla and chocolate and butter. Despite myself, I sit there for a moment and enjoy the scent. Then, reality dawning upon me, I look around troubled.

Have I by any chance entered the wrong room?

No. The room is the same familiar Common Room with my favorite couch near the fire and Wealsey's armchair facing it. But the scent remains.

Suddenly I notice it. On the table at the corner of the room there is something like a bowl and a large spoon. I pull out my wand fully prepared to show the intruder just how painful my hexes can be. But instead of the hordes of Dementors I was expecting Weasley comes out, her untamable hair up in a plait and her sleeves lifted over the elbows.

I scowl at her and she shrugs.

"What is going on here?" I spit.

"I'm just cooking something." She declares shrugging for the second time.

"Why? Who has a death wish?" Otherwise why would _she _of all people cook?

"Funny. I might not be very good at cooking but cakes are my specialty." She puts her hands on her hips and glares. Typical.

Sometimes I wonder is she capable of doing anything _but_ glaring and putting her hands on her hips. Merlin, fine, she's got nice hips. Big deal. There's no need to demonstrate them like that.

It's not like anyone's looking anyway. Course not!

"Why won't you just let the house-elves handle this? You're bound to blow something up." I sigh. It's true. Give Weasley a wand and a bowl of chocolate and you don't need Voldemort or armies of Dementors. You've got you mass-destruction weapon right there.

"I've done this before." She explains like an expert and marches to the table. I run there and put a hand up to stop her.

She stares at me questioningly.

"And I'm guessing noone lived to tell the tale. Now step back and put your wand down…" I order in a serious tone.

"Is everything I'm gonna say going to be used against me?" She mocks and ducks to avoid my hand. Shit!

"Fine, then go kill yourself. See if I care." I call back at her but she ignores me.

I walk annoyed to my dorm, take my towel and go to take a shower. I walk out in a fresh pair of jeans and a sweatshirt of the Cannons fully prepared to put the fire off. But I come across no fire. On the contrary Weasley seems to be doing just fine with her baking. The sweet odour is even more prominent now and on the table there is a mini oven.

Weasley is leaning over something that looks like a cake and is sniffing it ecstatic. She has her eyes pinned on the cake and a she's smiling widely and proudly, trying to prevent some strands of hair from falling on her face.

And suddenly it hits me.

She's not the _only _one staring.

Agh! I shake my head and take a few steps towards her. This thing doesn't seem half as bad ad I expected.

I see her taking a new bowl filled with hot chocolate and preparing to throw it on the cake. And then she notices me, widens her eyes and before I know it her bowl of chocolate has freed itself from her grasp. I lay a hand and catch it.

"Didn't I say you shouldn't cook?" I mutter. Well, at least that chocolate smells awesomely.

"You startled me!" She breathes out trying to calm herself down.

"What's with all this baking mania anyway?" I discard her accusation and ask.

"Oh, about that!" She exclaims and I just know I'm going to regret this.

"Well, I kinda have my birthday today." She does? I nod.

"What no 'happy birthday', no 'happy anniversary'?" She pouts.

"You've stayed alive for another year. Congratulations Weasley." I roll my eyes and so does she.

"Thing is, I'm expecting some people and I wanted to have a cake for them." She finishes in super-speed.

"No way. First of all you're _not _having a party here. Second of all this cooking thing stops here. And third of all I am not leaving so that you can have your friends here to celebrate." One by one I spit all my oppositions on her face.

"First of all it's _not_ a party, it's just a couple of people. Second of all this is my Common Room too so you have no right to forbid me to bake." She stops to catch her breath.

"Oh! And no one said you have to go." She adds. Wait! I don't? Really? Well, that's… unexpected.

I feel anger abandoning me. Ok, _maybe_ I overreacted a bit. She hasn't burnt anything yet and I don't have to disappear and leave the Common Room to her and _of course_ Weasley doesn't have the number of friends required to have a party.

"Fine. But please try to be mature about this. You're an adult now." I mutter, "Merlin help us."

"I heard that." She puts in irritated.

"Oi, Malfoy! Where are you going with the chocolate?" I stop dead on my tracks. Really where _am_ I going with the chocolate?

"Oh, right, here." I raise my hands causing the insides of the bowl to stir a bit.

"Watch it." She growls. I use both my hands to hold the bowl. Man, that thing is dangerous.

Like explosives or something.

"Could you, like… hold this for a moment?" She mumbles trying to chop something that looks like strawberries. I want to shrug in indifference but I don't. Hot chocolate on my Chudley Cannons' sweatshirt would be a disgrace.

"So, Malfoy, I always wondered…" She starts conversationally and I practically feel the comeback on my tongue but I resist the temptation. As I said before the girl is holding a knife and a wand. So you _will _forgive me for being a bit unwilling to annoy her.

"What is it that you're planning to do after we're done with school?" She asks without even sparing me with a look. I raise an eyebrow at her question and even more than that at the curiosity about my future which is hiding _behind_ the question.

"Don't get me wrong, I don't care about it, but there's just something troubling me and I wanted to hear what you'd have to say." Now, really, am I that _that_ transparent?

"I want to be a professional-…" This time she _does _look at me. No, correction. She glares at me.

"Don't you dare say you want to be a Quiddtich player cause I know for a fact that you don't." She says through gritted teeth. Ok, it's not even funny anymore. How did she know what I was going to say?

"I-…" I stumble upon words pathetically.

"I, for my part, have no freaking idea." Weasley sighs.

"I mean it's ridiculous isn't it?" She adds and I look at her expectantly.

"Top grades, good in all subjects, well all minus Potions. And still I'm lost." Lost? I turn my eyes away from her.

Lost…

'It's our last year and you still have no clue what you'll do next or what you really like. And I'd give you my Quidditch gear if you could prove me all this snogging around is not just another case of uncertainty.' Andy's words from our previous conversation come back and hit me.

"That makes two of us." I mutter grimly at her. Then I see her looking up with surprised blue eyes. I feel my breath getting caught up in my throat. Cause she…she shines a weak smile at me. Just like that, she just _smiles_ and gives me a side-glance of uncertainty. As if she's still not sure I'm telling the truth.

Man, that girl is infuriating.

I mean she obviously has no right to do that to me. Right?

"I find it quite peculiar that the _almighty_ Scorpius Malfoy hasn't come up with a life plan just yet." Weasley recovers from her 'smiling disorder' and comments mockingly.

"What is it going to be then? Shagging girls till the end of your days?" She smirks and I roll my eyes. Well, that was mean, even for my standards.

"I've told you before, I'm not half as heartless as you think. Shagging is not a laughing matter, you know." I point out, uneasy, despite myself.

"Oh, are you going to give me the 'talk' now? Cause mum has already explained to me babies are not brought by storks." She keeps cutting strawberries as she speaks.

"Very funny. All I was going to say is that, contrary to popular belief, I don't shag everything with legs. It's one thing to snog someone and another, far more serious to sleep with someone." Ok, why exactly am I explaining myself to her? It's not like I care or anything. Besides it's not actually _bad_ for my reputation to have people thinking I've slept with every girl I've dated.

"Well, that's a shock." She whispers.

"Oh, wait! I know!" Suddenly she stops with her baking and leaves the knife on the table excited.

"This is great. I'll use that." Now hold on a second.

"Use what?" I ask curtly.

"You know this little piece of information you just provided me with." She replies with a devilish grin. Ok, that's scary.

"I'm gonna tell everyone that all this time you've been lying about having slept with many girls." She declares and I gape at her. No bloody way!

She adapts a sneaky smile and pretends to be a nosey teenager.

"You see _girls_ Malfoy is perfectly inexperienced in _those_ matters. He told me himself, the only reason he acts like that is to fit in." She declares to an invisible audience and I feel my face taking up a terrified expression.

"Weasley, you're saying no such thing." I hiss angrily.

"He's holding back till he finds _'the one'_ . I guess there are still those people who want to wait till marriage." I look at her disgusted as she plots my disgrace.

"Weasley!" I hollow menacingly. Fortunately that makes her stop.

"You think that 'marriage' comment is too much huh?" I glare at her and she chuckles taking back her knife and resuming with her work.

"You're not going to say any of this." I state coldly.

"I mean if I wanted to commit suicide I'd just eat your cake." I smirk. She sniggers.

"What you think I won't say it just cause you forbid me to?" She challenges.

"Do it and face the consequences." I retort quickly.

"Oh, look Malfoy I'm _so_ scared!" She pretends to tremble and sticks out her tongue at me. Well, that's quite enough!

"You _should_ be!" Yeah… I'm quite ruthless if I wish to.

"Why what are you going to do?" She dares me. Well, I- I will… I will do something very, very… erm… I look down thinking exactly what kind of torment is awaiting Weasley if she rats me. And then I see it.

The bowl of chocolate. My smirk widens noticeably.

Thanks to my Quidditch reflexes I catch her waist and drawing her to me, I raise the chocolate bowl right over her head.

She opens her mouth in shock and failing to free herself, she crosses her arms. Well, as far as her captivity allows her to.

"You wouldn't!" She says confidently though I can still feel her trying to escape.

"Promise you won't say a word." I propose, shaking the bowl just a little bit.

"I won't submit to blackmail." She insists.

"Last chance." I sing song satisfied.

"No." Ok, fine. Have it _your _way.

Without another word I turn the bowl upside down, emptying its contents –yeah, I mean the _chocolate_- on her face, hair etc. At first I take a step back to enjoy the view. Weasley, just a little too surprised to react is just gasping and staring at her brown and sticky self.

"You _didn't_!" She growls, finally returning to earth from denial-land.

"Oh, yes I did." I nod frantically. How cool is _that_?

"I'm going to kill you! Where's my wand?" And just to justify her words she looks around the place for it. Yet, once again I beat her to it. I run to the table and take the wand, keeping it out of the dangerous psycho-killer's –a. k. a. Weasley's - hands.

"Ok, ok, chill. It's just some chocolate." I manage to chuckle out.

"Chill?! I'm expecting people and you just ruined both my cake and my clothes." I raise an eyebrow at that.

"People?" I inquire.

'Of course you idiot. Al is sneaking them in the school." Albus? The goody-two-shoes? Can't be…

"And who exactly is he sneaking in?" I ask shaking my head with pity for the poor people who will have to depend on Albus' mischief abilities to get in and then out alive. Odds are he's going to get caught and get into serious trouble with this. What was she thinking asking him of all people to sneak people in?

"Well, you know, James, Fred, Roxy, Lucy, Luis, _Noah…_" She whispers the last name but I catch it anyway. Aha! So that is why she is doing all this. Edgecombe, the super-boyfriend, is coming along.

Pitiful. How desperate is she exactly?

I fight the urge to spit out something really mean to her and decide to play with her instead.

"What was the last one? Noah?" I lean forward, trying to listen better. She blushes profoundly and looks away. Pathetic!

"Yeah…" She mutters, still crimson. And then upon remembering what she was talking about before I interrupted returns to her old angry self.

"But that's none of your business now is it? Now, give me back my wand so I can kill you and then start making a new bowl of chocolate syrup.

I glare at her and pulling out my wand, I cast her a cleaning spell. Here, it's wasn't so bad anyway. I hand her the wand and begin leaving.

"Where are you going?" She calls back at me.

"I'll just leave you to your baking. Prince charming will be expecting something extraordinary." I reply not even looking at her. Who'd have thought Weasley would make such a pathetic girlfriend? I mean she acts all independent and strong to others but when it comes to Edgecombe she's all blushy and giggly and stupid. A perfect housewife.

It's so…

Disgusting.

"What did you just say?" She shouts at me and this time I do turn around, fully prepared for battle.

"Nothing much, just that I cannot believe you're tuning into such a _sap_ over some guy." I bellow.

I've kept silent for long enough now haven't I?

* * *

"Nothing much, just that I cannot believe you're tuning into such a sap over some guy." Malfoy's annoying voice seems to be echoing in my head. Sap? Am I really acting like one?

I mean, it's true. I am quite excited to be dating someone so…so special and accomplished and I do often sit there just thinking of him. Not to mention that I have began giggling. But I haven't transformed into a bimbo all of a sudden now have I?

No, wait!_ Have I?_

"It's not _some guy_. It's my boyfriend." I cut him off.

"Yeah, good luck with _that one_." He shoots back.

"No, actually it's him I should be telling that to." I grumble at this. Trust Malfoy to ruin your birthday for you.

"You're not going to make me hex you today. You're not…" I speak more to myself than him.

"Very well then, I'm off." He turns away again, start walking to his dorm again and I speak to stop him. Again.

"You're not leaving until you help me with this mess you've created." I motion the table which is half-covered in chocolate.

"Why don't you ask that pansy boyfriend of yours to do that?" He crosses my arms.

"Cause _you_ did this. Besides you don't really want to piss me off more do you?" He really doesn't. Cause I'm inches close to murder right now. Inches!

He inspects me for a moment and I begin considering the fact that he's going to attack me. Try to take out my eyes with the tip of his wand, or something…

But he doesn't.

He performs another cleaning spell, to the table this time and looking away from me, he presses his palms to his forehead as if he's got a horrible headache.

"Just so that nothing blows up." He hisses at me.

Wow! He didn't just agree to help me did he? I mean, surely I insisted he assisted me but I was certain he'd just ignore me and leave without a word. Or perhaps that he'd say something insulting –well, something _more_ insulting- and make me hex him to his room. But I didn't expect him to _agree_.

And well, that's just… wow…

I take some pieces of chocolate and turn on the small oven. A gift from grandpa Arthur. He says it looks just like a mini muggle oven, only it works with magic and it can be shrinked to fit everywhere.

"Chop those into smaller pieces." I hand Malfoy the knife and the chocolate pieces as I clean the bowl.

He complies and we keep on working quietly like that for over an hour. He doesn't speak and nor do I. But all this silence that could _kill_ two normal people makes us two rather peaceful. Or at least he looks peaceful. He is concentrating all his powers to cutting off the chocolate pieces and I stir the already melting pieces in the pot. A couple of times I feel the urge to explain to him that this is just baking not rocket-science so he doesn't need to be so careful, but I think better of it.

Why interrupt him? He looks so… un-Malfoy now. His hair are falling on his eyes and once again I come to notice just how long and nice his fingers are. And he cuts the pieces so smoothly and easily…

Ok, Rose, stop staring at your arch-enemy! Like… now!

"Who's my favorite cousin of them all?" I jump up alarmed. After two hours of absolute silence it can be very unnerving to have someone shouting in your ears like that.

"James." I move my head up to observe him with a tired look. Isn't this guy supposed to be training all day long? Now, tell me how does he get to be so energetic so late at night?

My cousin gives me a bone-crushing hug and messes my hair with his hand.

"Happy Birthday Rosie." Lucy smiles and hugs me too.

"Hey, girl. Happy anniversary." A breath-takingly handsome Luis –damn that veela charm- greets me from his Heeler uniform.

"Rosie, I've missed you so. Dad is so making me work overtime in the shop and I had no time to write!" Roxy kisses my cheek and whines at the same time.

"Is this Rosie-posie or are my eyes deceiving me?" Fred opens his arms wide expecting me to hug him. Which I don't, of course.

"People who call me Rosie-posie don't get a hug." I declare defiantly and Fred pouts.

"Oh, sorry dear cousin. Here, here, come, may I bribe you with a gift?" He tries, searching his pockets for something.

I open my eyes wide as I see every one of them taking out a gift. I start opening them one by one with a smile. Those people are really reckless with their money.

"Oh, Rosie, I forgot to tell you. Noah's not coming. He really wanted to but he said his sister got sick and he had to take care of the kids." Suddenly the smile falls off my face. I really wanted to see him. It's been about two months already. Well, at least this Saturday is a Hogsmeade trip so we'll meet then. I sigh and force the smile back to my face.

"Well, well, what's Slytherin like you doing here?" I hear James speaking and I look up. He is staring at Malfoy and Malfoy is glaring back.

"Potter, you _do_ know this is a Heads' Common Room don't you?" Malfoy lets a smirk break off and so does James.

"So you became Head-Boy didn't you little _ferret_?" James smirks back and everyone else just chuckles.

"You can hardly call him little..." Albus intervenes.

"Well, you became an _Auror,_ didn't you? Life is full of surprises." Malfoy retorts. James seems to be thinking of it for a moment and then…

"Good point." He shrugs and shakes the hand Malfoy's offering with a real smile this time.

"So, how's it going? I've heard of a couple of very intriguing deals here. Do you take bets?" James asks sneakily.

"Yeah, we're interested." Fred adds.

And if you're one of those people that could never believe my cousins are friends with Malfoy please raise your hand now… As for me, yep it's been six years and a half and still…both hands up.

They talk about some time while I catch up with my female cousins on their interesting adult lives.

"Rosie you look so tired. Why don't you just take a break from all this studying of yours?" Lucy asks. Of course that is rich coming from Lucy who –back on the day- used to miss even Hogsmeade trips to study.

"Nah, it's not that. I have this deal with Malfoy and it's proving out to be a real pain." I mutter motioning the blonde who is trying to free himself from Fred grip at the other side of the room.

"But Scorpius is a perfectly nice boy. Surely he likes pranks a bit too much but that's pretty much as bad as it gets." Lucy adds with an encouraging smile. I snort.

"Don't make me laugh." Roxy pops in and saves me from the time-consuming sport of naming all of Malfoy's flaws.

"He's a little devil that guy." She comments and then as if trying to prove her statement she turns around and shouts.

"Hey, Malfoy! You're a back-stabbing ferret aren't you?" Malfoy raises an eyebrow at her words and upon seeing her cheerful face he nods.

"Whatever you say Roxanne." He shouts back and Roxy returns to us with a satisfied grin on her face.

"You lot really _do_ like him, don't you?" I ask shocked. I mean why is it that I'm supposed to be the only one who dislikes that person?

Lucy and Roxy shrug together.

"But he's arrogant and conceited-" I start. Lucy rolls her eyes and interrupts me.

"And self-centered and annoying-" She recites.

"And a real idiot who treats girls like shit." Roxy take over next.

"Precisely! How did you know what I was going to say?" I question.

"Call it a hunch." Roxy's voice reeks of irony. Which is totally inexplicable, because it was an honest question on my part.

"Rosie! Cake!" Fred calls out and walking to him, I poke his shoulder.

"People who give orders don't eat cake." I announce and he gasps.

Nevertheless I bring the cake over and call everyone. I blow my candles but make no wish. Honestly I never understood that custom. I mean when you're in a room full of people who are cheering like crazy just because you –how did Malfoy put it before? Oh, yes!- 'you've stayed alive for another year' I think it'd be rather stupid to begin making foolish wishes. Ask for what anyway? Success, endless wealth, eternal love? Pff… give me a break.

I just hope they'll be here to celebrate with me next year. That's all.

"How's that cake called anyway Rosie?" Luis asks tasting the chocolate covered cake.

"Angel's food cake." I reply smiling.

"Well, it sure tastes as such." Fred mumbles eating his third piece.

"Oi, Malfoy! You're not eating?" James yells over at the blonde who is sitting alone and secluded in his corner next to the fireplace.

"Scorpius doesn't eat sweets." Albus says in a mocking tone.

"He thinks that way he'll catch the Snitch before me this year." Albus laughs out loud at this joke that is visible only to him, cause even _I _acknowledge the fact that it is quite possible that Malfoy _will_ catch the Snitch before Al this year.

"That's nuts." Fred comments taking his fourth piece.

"Weirdo." Roxy agrees.

"He's mental." James whispers in my ear as I realize that even though Malfoy _doesn't _eat sweets as a rule, never did he mention to me he didn't want to try the angel's cake. And then it hits me. He didn't refuse to eat because I didn't exactly _offer_ him a piece.

As if acquiring its own mind my arm stretches itself and takes a plate. I put a piece of the cake in it and slowly walk through the uncommonly silent room towards the blonde.

"Here." I offer. Now he can in fact say he doesn't eat sweets and give it back to me with a sneer. And that way I will get rid of that pinch of guilt my conscience is putting in front of me.

"Huh?" He breathes out after five whole minutes in total silence. Remind me again why isn't there anyone talking in here?

"What happened? Don't tell me you didn't reply all this time cause you were just staring at the fire?" I joke trivially but he looks at me weirdly.

"I was just enjoying the warmth and tranquility. Actually you should try it sometime." He replies with half a smile and I am sure I've heard those words before.

No, hold on a minute. I've _said_ those words. That night we stayed in front of the fire. It was _I_ who told _him _to enjoy the fire. I cannot believe he remembered that…

"I will. Now what do you say? Wanna try and see if it's poisoned?" I smirk and he takes a look at the cake. Then he just shrugs. I hand him the plate, out of fear I might drop. Yeah, Malfoy being polite and positive can do that to people.

He takes it and after contemplating his choices for a second he tries some. Then eats some more and more… I turn around and return to my cousins.

As for them they stare at me dazzled by my deed and as soon as they notice me noticing them they try to act cool and all wrapped up in conversation.

"So, Rosie, Albus was just telling me you had a bit of a problem today in practice. Something about your back hurting?" I roll my eyes at James' miserable attempt to pretend they _weren't_ listening to the conversation I had with Malfoy.

"It's killing me. Thing is, I kinda…" At that I take one side-look at Malfoy and catch him watching me closely with a serious look. "…stumbled on this book and fell." Everyone laughs at my clumsiness and soon I follow suit.

The night passes peacefully with my older cousins' telling stories about their out-of-school adventures and misfortunes till the clock strikes twelve and they, just like Cinderella, decide to go. Luckily we had no slipper losses.

I yawn coming out of the bathroom with my pajamas on. Back to my couch I guess. I walk to the fireplace quite content with the fact that a fire is still burning there –Merlin it's a cold October- when I come to realize my 'bed' is occupied.

"Malfoy, wake up, you need to go sleep to your dorm." I growl but he doesn't stir one bit. I pause for a second hesitant before putting a hand on his shoulder and shaking him a little.

"Back to bed." I order. At that he finally moves some inches.

"Agh, I'm sleeping. Leave me alone." He says in hoarse, sleepy voice.

"Yeah, sure you're sleeping. _In my couch_." I put my hands on my hips and glare at him, even though he cannot see me.

"Go sleep somewhere else." He doesn't even open his eyes.

"Do you think that if I had any other place to sleep I'd come here?" I point out and yawn again.

"Don't care. I'm not getting up now." That sod! And to think that I offered him a piece of my cake.

"Malfoy I cannot sleep to the armchair, like the last time. My back's hurting." I mutter.

"Then don't." He turns around to the couch trying to get more comfortable.

"And where will I sleep then?" I hiss, pretty annoyed by now.

"Up the stairs, first room to your right." He replies… Wait, what?! Up the stairs… first room, on the right? But that's…

"But that's _your_ room." I whisper perplexed.

"Yeah, I know. Now let me sleep." I look at his sleeping form and then at the room up the stairs and then back at him. Seriously now?

"I couldn't…" I protest like the polite person that I am.

"Fine then." He replies and motions for me to leave. I take a few uncertain steps to it. But I thought I said I should never enter that room. Maybe he's just dreaming. I walk inside the room.

Well, it looks pretty decent. Thankfully Malfoy is not one of those boys whose rooms look as if they've been bombard. He does have some stuff scattered around, like his Quidditch gear and a couple of books but nothing too extravagant.

I sigh. I cannot sleep here, now can I? But the bed seems so inviting and I am so tired and my back hurts. Besides he did offer, didn't he?

I sit on the bed undecided. Wow, it's soft.

Slowly I remove the covers and lay down. It smells like peppermint here and it's warm and cozy. Gaah…

I snuggle comfortably forgetting of all restraints.

Apparently the Angel's food cake did wonders on Malfoy.

And now I'll have to thank him for it too.

Well, whatever.

**A/N: Well, at least no one can complain that I write small chapters…heh**

**The dialogue between Rose and Scorpius was a bit big. **

**I hope it wasn't tiring or boring or whatever. **

**The huge Scorpius POV was a bit of a risk I'll admit. **

**Tell me if I failed or did well with it. **

**Please review!!**

**Reviews make my day!**

**And the poll people. Don't forget the poll!**

**Once again love y'all**

**Kisses**

**Sarah**


	7. Speak of the devil

**A/N: Exams are on and look, who's updating? **

**Moi! Yes, indeed. **

**This is probably a very long and tiring chapter with an overdose of Albus.**

**Because I overlooked him in the last chapter. **

**Furthermore this is a chapter of great events. **

**So be sure to review and tell me what you thought about it.**

**Wish me luck for my Bio exam in Monday! **

**I do not own this in any way.**

**Enjoy!**

**P.S.: I have this new story called '****Happily Ever After?' check it out!**

**And vote for the poll.**

**Chapter 7: Speak of the devil**

I loosen my tie. Then I shift it a bit. I fix my blue shirt. Maybe I shouldn't have been dressed so formally. Alysia will probably freak out. I look like I plan on going to the Yule Ball. And Malfoy will never forgive me if I appear in public like a dork and lose him his bet.

Of course Rosie will be delighted…

Gaaah, what am I doing thinking of my cousin before a date with probably the best looking girl in school?

But of course it's better. Cause otherwise I'd have to think of the actual date before the date and that'd be far worse, trust me.

"Potter, why are you having a breakdown _this _time?" I hear a female voice from my back and switch to break-her-heart mode.

"I don't have breakdowns, dear. I may _cause_ some though." I hear a significantly ironic snort which makes me turn around to face the source of it.

Of course.

Ethnie Finnigan, I cannot believe I took _her_ for a girl…Hah…

Ok, _that_ sounded like Scorpius talking about Rose. Though now that I think of it, he's probably lying when he says that to him she's not a girl. I mean if that was true then what was he doing staring at her all night in her birthday. People don't stare at encyclopedias with legs now do they?

Well, fine they do, cause let's just face it, it would be a scary sight, but still _not_ the way Scorpius looked at my cousin.

Merlin am I speaking rubbish today?

I try to focus my attention to the short-haired girl in front of me.

"Listen here you idiot, all those tricks Malfoy has taught you don't work on me. So cut it out." She says disgustedly and I nod like a little child.

"So why are you freaking out?" She repeats her former question and I sigh.

"Today's the date with Alysia." I explain dejectedly. "And I look like a fool."

"You do look like a fool. I mean what's with the tie? Are you going to the Yule Ball or something?" I sigh for the second time. _She's_ one to encourage people.

"It sucks, I know. So what do I do now?" I ask exasperated and point my outfit.

"Now, dear friend, you have the chance to admire my skills." Ethnie smirks devilishly. I should introduce her to Scorpius. I think they'll make a nice smirking duet, those two.

"Skills?" I cock an eyebrow at that. I'm not sure I'm ready for this. But ready or not, Ethnie takes out her wand and starts whispering spells. First my tie disappears. Then my shirt turns dark green, just a tad darker than my eyes. My jeans go black and my converses become a light gray.

"Better huh? Now one more thing." She stands up at the tips of her toes and raises her hands that barely make it to the top of my head. She messes my hair which I had been trying to smooth down all morning.

"What are you doing?" I cry out.

"Well, nature gave you a nice hairstyle. Using your hands to ruin it is not acceptable." She points out with a small smile.

"Shouldn't you have a date or something?" I was sure she said Trevor Bole had asked her out last week.

"I _had_ with that ridiculous sod Bole. But then he annoyed me, so I took his offer and shoved it up his-" She accompanies her words with violent hand moves.

"Language, Finnigan, language." I mutter in a fatherly tone.

"And what exactly did he say?" I wonder. Her face crumbles and she narrows her eyes. I see. Just as I thought.

"Judging by your looks probably something about your hair being nicer before you cut them off." At that she nods and looks away.

"Never mind them Finnigan. You're cool." I chirp and mess her soft tawny hair.

"Al, are you ready?" An angry looking Alysia asks, her hands on her hips. I shrug and take a look at Ethnie who seems deep in thought.

"Do you _really_ need to go Albus?" She bats her eyelashes in a way I didn't know she was capable of.

"Well, didn't I tell you I have…?" As I see her winking meaningfully at me I widen my eyes. Oh! It's an _act_!

"Who knows Ethinie, maybe next Hogsmeade trip you'll be luckier." I wink back, seductively and Ethnie catching me by the neck pulls me down and gives me a light kiss on the cheek.

Once again I find my self surprised. It's was just a small friendly kiss and yet my heart beats like I've just run a hundred miles. I try to concentrate my attention to my date who looks quite furious by now.

"Let's go." Alysia mutters and I nod.

We take an empty carriage to the village.

"So…" I start.

"Where to?" She looks around thoughtfully.

"I don't really care." I hope I'm not overdoing it with this act. I know Scorpius said I cannot stop now but still it feels like I'm lying. Which I am by the way. But that's unacceptable. You're not supposed to lie to the person you like, now are you?

"Let's take a walk then." Her face shines and I nod obediently.

I start walking and she walks next to me. We pass some shops and a bunch of students fooling around and we end up at the hill right next to Hogsmeade. The view up here really is enchanting. You can see over to Hogwarts from here and the cold wind makes you feel just a little bit livelier.

"It's nice here right?" She wraps her arms around her torso to warm up. Hesitantly I take out my coat and put it on her shoulders. She looks up with a peculiar light in her eyes.

"I didn't know you could be so kind." I bit my lip at that. I almost feel Scorpius smacking me in the head. He'd probably get mad at me for dropping my cool attitude. But hey! I cannot break her heart if she freezes to death, correct?

"I like that." Huh? Wait, she likes that? But I thought… I thought she wanted heartless men. She was pretty clear about that…

"Well, couldn't have you freezing now could I?" I mumble refusing to confront her eye-to-eye.

"Did you know you can even see the Shrieking Shack from over here?" She points her finger at something in the end of the road.

"Zack always said you can-" At that she gasps and falls silent. _Zack!_ What is she doing referring to that sod now? Ok, fine maybe they've been together for almost a year and it was a rather serious relationship but it's over now. Over.

"Sorry." She puts a hand on my stiff shoulder. "Didn't mean to bring that up. It's just that-" I move away causing her hand to fall out of my shoulder.

It must have looked quite cruel, I know, still I couldn't help myself.

I just felt like a wall rose between us and her hand was a burden on my shoulder.

Suddenly I'm scared. Scared that I'll mess this up. Scared I might _not_ mess this up.

Actually mostly the second.

I mean, this is an _act_. I thought we had cleared that up by now. But it's starting to get out of hand. I pretended to be heartless to get her to notice me. Then I pretended to be an arse to make her date me. Now I'm being awful to make sure she doesn't regret this date.

So what next?

Supposing we become a couple I'm going to keep this up till we break up? For how long? A month, a year, _two_ years? Merlin I've been breaking girls' hearts for almost a month and it's gotten unbearable.

And what if this gets serious?

If we marry I'll have to pretend for the rest of my life?

I take some deep breaths to release the stress.

I've spent the past few months wishing I was in the position I am at the moment. Still I'm pretty sure I'll spend this date wishing I was anywhere _but_ here.

Say hello to insanity.

"Look, Alysia-" I turn to face her, resolution burning in my chest. I have to end this here.

"No, don't say a thing." She takes a very painful for me step closer. I gulp.

She puts her hands around my neck and traps me. Pulling my face closer to hers she bits her lips.

Oh, sweet Merlin, I'm doomed.

Teenage boys are _not _supposed to have to push away girls with bad intentions. They're just not.

It's against our bloody nature!

She kisses me full on the mouth. At first I freeze undecidedly but soon I respond slowly, regretting and yet enjoying every moment.

This is like…hell!

I put a hand on her waist unsure whether it is to keep her close or at a safe distance. It ends up just touching her lightly, limply just standing there.

My feet appear to have been glued to the ground by an extra strong gluing charm and mental images of lawn stuck under my shoes make me decide not to try and unglue them.

Useless body parts.

Finally after what seems like decades she pulls apart.

I give my thanks to the gods for coming up with oxygen and look down at her.

"So how was it?" She blushes uncomfortably and I stare at her even more uncomfortable.

What am I to say now? That I just ruined our first real kiss?

That all I could think of was gluing charms and my feet?

The most beautiful girl I've ever seen just kissed the daylights out of me and I did everything I could to screw it up.

And to think that I kept telling everyone how much I liked her and how happy I could make her.

Bloody fool.

"Al? How was it?" I almost jump up.

"Great." I mutter though it'd take the mental capabilities of a troll to realize I mean none of the two syllables I just uttered.

"Ehem…" She fiddles her fingers which makes it quite obvious that she is much smarter than a troll. Not that I didn't know that but still.

"Look, I think I've forgotten my bag back at school." I widen my eyes at her words.

"I'll go get it for you!" I exclaim happily.

"No. You can't go up the girls' dorm and you don't know the password. I'll go. Meet me in the Leaky." She calls back leaving.

Leaving me.

And somehow it feels definite.

* * *

"No, you see you _can't_ play Quidditch in the street. It's not a playground here. There are people walking around who want-" I chuckle audibly. Of all of Weasley's bad habits bossiness is my favorite, did you know?

Well, never mind. Me neither.

I just found out when I saw her ordering third-years around like she owns the place. It's really a joy to see her shouting at someone else for a change. I understand now why Al always enjoys out fights so much.

In the meantime I spot a red-faced, redhead (well that sounded weird) opening and closing her mouth repeatedly trying to find an adequate way to finish her sentence.

"There are people walking around who _don't_ want a bludger on their head." I oblige shooting her a mocking albeit charming grin.

She rolls her eyes and I re-chuckle.

"I think we're done with those." I comment looking around for third-years like someone would look for dragons.

"Finally." She sighs.

"Finally!" A new voice exclaims from my back.

I who was not able to distinct the owner of the voice (cause I've turned my back at him, duh!) watch as Weasley gasps and wears a wide smile. Just as wide as the one she had after she found out she was Head-Girl and _before_ she found out I was Head-Boy. Which is saying something.

She runs my way and I'm half ready to move aside to avoid her crushing on me when I see her passing by. Instead of bumping on me she seems to be attacking the man behind me.

You know the 'Finally!' one.

Ah, three guesses who it is…

No, _not_ Merlin. _Or_ Johnny Depp.

Never mind.

It's Edgeombe. The Wonder Boy.

Mph…Wonder Boy my _arse_. He's just a plain guy, just like a million others. Dark hair, blue eyes, tall- ok wow! _Tall._ Double that.

He's even taller than me. Which is unexpected cause let me just tell you I'm _not_ a short person. As for Weasley, she looks like a dwarf next to him.

No, wait, cross that one off.

Not next to him. _On_ him. He's…he's…

Ok, _who _gave him the right to do that to her? And in public too.

Has he no decency? There are broom closets for that kind of thing.

Can't he see there are disgusted people here?

"That guy is _tall_." Andy suddenly appears next to me. I shrug my shoulders.

"That guy is an _idiot_." I counter looking away from the ungodly sight.

"Why? What did he do?" Andy looks at the 'couple' unaffected and then back at me.

"Apart from the fact that he's snogging the daylights out of her in the middle of the street, nothing much." I reply ironically pointing at our whereabouts.

"In other words, nothing much." He sighs. Seriously, am I the only one who finds this outrageous?

"He's a show-off. I mean there are third-years watching for Merlin's sake!" I hiss.

"And we care about third-years because…?" Andy smirks and stares down at me. Oh, I know he must think he's _so_ smart right now.

"It's just a matter of ethics, which this guy _obviously_ lacks." I clench my fists. Gah, how I wish he'd give me one, just _one_, bloody reason to go up there and hex his head off his shoulders.

"Oh, I know what's going on." Andy fakes a sweet voice which makes him sound like a pansy.

"Scorpy here is…" I gulp.

"Wait for it…" He comes closer.

"Jealous!" He whispers. Suddenly I can hear my heart in my ears. Idiot. Like that could ever happen.

Just because he's got her in his arms and his fingers are in those curly red hair of hers and his lips are on her neck…Pff, big deal.

Who cares if her eyes are wild and she's clinging on his shirt? Not I for sure.

I sigh audibly and press my hand to my forehead.

What disgusting images. Must stop watching!

Think of something else… McGonagall, my owl, Filch's feet.

Not working. Those awful pictures keep passing before my eyes like a bloody slideshow.

I hate this.

"Wow, mate, are you alright?" I snap out of it thanks to Andy.

"I've been better." He opens his mouth to say something at that but I interrupt him.

"Not a word." He nods obediently.

"So who are those people Rosie?" I narrow my eyes as Edgecombe comes towards us, hand around her waist.

"Ah, well this is Andy Goyle and-" At that she grunts.

"Scorpius Malfoy." She finishes.

"Head-Boy?" He asks like that's the only thing that matters.

"I prefer Scorpius." I mutter. Plus there's this _other _human next to me who bears no title but still it'd be nice to greet him.

"Hi." Andy offers a hand and Edgecombe shakes it. But still he gives off this feeling that he doesn't even care for him.

Reluctantly I offer my hand too and then –just as I expected- Edgecombe seems significantly more enthusiastic.

"So where are you people going?" I ask sneakily.

"The Broomsticks." Edgecombe replies and I feel my inner self cheering. Exactly what I wanted.

"Awesome, so do we. You know what? Since we just met what do you say, wanna go grab a butterbeer?" I propose as Andy sighs deeply next to me.

Weasley is mouthing 'no's to her boyfriend but luckily he doesn't notice.

"I guess." He shrugs and I smirk. Perfect.

We step in the warm pub and sit on a table near the window. Edgecombe then starts asking me all sorts of questions about Head duties and job expectations which I reply with the fakest of smiles.

At least I'm not the only one who is bored. Both Andy and Weasley seem particularly tired of this conversation.

"Oi, Weasley, pass me that sandwich." I call out massaging my stomach. Hearing utter nonsense about prizes and duties and being _important_ always makes me hungry.

"That's my sandwich you dolt." She retorts and I sigh.

"It's only fair you know. I lend you something of mines and you do the same for me." I wink at her. And then 'bam' reality kicks in.

Why the hell did I just say that?

She didn't _know_ I let her sleep in my bed consciously. She didn't _know_ I acted like I was asleep to make her go. Damn now, I'm so exposed.

Stupid, stupid, stupid!

"So you knew what you were doing!" Let's face the music right?

"No, I'm _slow_ like that." I try to hide a blush and avoid Andy's 'detective' look.

"You finally noticed." Grr…

"Shut up Weasley." I hiss.

"Trying to cover it up now, aren't we?" She smirks in a way that only I'm allowed to.

"Trying to make me regret it now, _aren't we_?" I mimic her voice.

"Do you always fight like that?" Edgecombe cuts in amused. We both nod.

"I dare say I'm quite envious." He laughs.

"Sorry, but I don't think Weasley will give you the satisfaction to taste her hexing skills." I point out gloomily.

"Well, I suppose it is ok. As long as she gives me every other one." He says plainly in a light joking tone, but still my blood freezes in my veins. I narrow my eye just as I see his wide smile curling up just a little bit and turning into a smirk. Next to me I spot Andy stiffening up as well. Only Weasley is just staring idly at the bottom of her empty glass. She didn't get it. And yet the meaning behind his words would have been as clear as crystal to any guy.

He doesn't care as long as she gives him every _other_ satisfaction _huh_?

Now, let me introduce you to this interesting phenomenon we just experienced known worldwide as…

_The hint._

Everyone knows it and is accustomed to hearing it during male, testosterone-driven conversations. Hints are specifically made to pass unnoticed from females and usually refer to shagging or snogging. Or –like in this case- both. Males consider them to be the best way to show skill and power in a witty way.

And after that _entertaining _tour around the male mind, back to the point.

That presumptuous, insolent, slimy, revolting _bastard_!

If it wasn't for Weasley I would just… and then take his pieces and… with a fork and a burning blade so that they would… and then right to the bottom of the Black Lake. I hardly stop myself from swearing out loud and I feel my blood –that was freezing two seconds ago- boiling.

Andy who notices the fume coming out of my ears stands up immediately.

"What about some more butterbeer?" He smiles and grabbing my arm makes me stand up too.

"Sure." Weasley nods and Edgecombe offers to go buy some. But Andy stops him in the kindest of ways. Thank Merlin he didn't ask _me_ to deal with the sod. I would have drowned him in his half empty glass.

We walk past the crowds of students and reach the bar.

"Screw the butterbeer." I growl under my breath. "Let's go back and kill him." At that Andy looks at me sadly.

"I'll have to admit, you were right. He _is_ bad." He finally agrees with me.

"So why are we just standing here? The poor bookworm is with him right now." I motion to the table where Edgecombe is slowly moving towards Weasley.

"Since when are you against this kind of behavior, though?" Andy comments with raised eyebrows.

"For all I know you always enjoyed a little bit of hinting and bragging about girls." He did not just compare me to that _sick_ idiot, he didn't!

"Have I ever insulted a girl? Did I ever show disrespect to her?" I hiss offended.

"No, it's true. Your comments were more like general references to your accomplishments regarding the opposite sex." I order the butterbeers with a grim look.

"Let's go back then." I point at the drinks, but for all intents and purposes I am not referring to them.

"Scorpius! Hold on a moment. Rose is a big girl and a very dangerous one for that matter. She'll be able to handle him." Well, she _is_ but still… I can't just stand here and let that sneaky snake get to her head. On anywhere else for that matter.

I mean look at her! She's got no idea. She still thinks he's her awesome, sweet, caring prince charming.

Which he isn't! Obviously.

"Hey! Didn't I say hold on?" Andy puts a hand in front of me to stop me.

"I will _not_ hold on." My eyesight gets blurry from anger.

"It's _Rose_ we're talking about. I won't let him do anything to hurt her!" I hollow at Andy who practically moves backwards to avoid my waves of rage.

"Scorpius…" He breathes dizzily.

"What?" I snap back.

"You just called her Rose." Now it's my turn to step back. I just… erm…That's right, I _did_.

"Well, it's a perfectly nice name now isn't it?" I reply hurriedly.

"I thought that's why you _didn't_ call her that." Andy comments with a smirk which I honestly don't comprehend.

"Can you concentrate on the real problem here?" I glower.

"Well, sorry mate but there's nothing we can do." He mutters thoughtfully.

"I have a couple of ideas." I put in.

"Does any of your ideas include us _not_ ending up in Azkaban?" Hm…let me think about it for a moment. First there's the 'drowning him in his butterbeer' plan. And then the 'cutting him in small pieces and throwing him in the Black Lake' plan. Of course not to forget about the-…Well, yeah now that I think of it…

"Erm, sorry no." I reply dejectedly.

"Then there is nothing that we can do." He repeats and I snort.

"But-" But we can't just stand here and watch them kiss when we know what he's got into that sick mind of his.

"If he does anything smart we'll deal with him. Till then nothing." I nod my head submitting. But suddenly I hear shouts from outside the Three Broomsticks.

"It's Albus!" Andy informs me. Not that he had to, cause with all this commotion he is rather hard to miss.

I motion him to follow me outside.

There I spot Albus pointing his wand to an infuriated Zack McLaggen who is sending hexes here and there and yelling. Oh, shoot, this is bound to end badly. I look around at the crowd of people that has gathered and are watching wide-eyed. More than half of them are girls. Or, in other words, date-candidates.

"Well, what are you looking at? Let's go help the poor Gryffindor." Andy says and begins moving towards the two guys.

"No, no, no. We can't interfere." I call behind him. My brown-haired friend turns around to look at me questioningly.

"Why not?" He asks and I sigh, not particularly sure of what I'm doing.

"Look at all those girls. He can use this as advertisement." I explain.

"So you'll just let him fight McLaggen to boost his image and win your deal?" My friend asks incredulously. I just nod.

"You have no restraints, do you?" I shake my head in denial. It's true, I'm not famous for my sensitivity.

"And funny thing is, just some days ago I was telling my mates you weren't too big of an arse. And look at you now. Stealing people's girlfriends." McLaggen yells and a couple of girls gasp. Oh! So that's what it's all about.

"Thomas?" Andy inquires.

"Yup. I'm guessing McLaggen is over the depression period and is now trying to kill Albus." I comment mildly.

"Take it easy McLaggen." Albus says raising both his hands in an attempt to stop the fight. Both I and Andy cringe at that. There is only _one_ thing you must never –under any circumstances- say to a furious person. And this is to 'relax' or 'take it easy'. Because, honestly the guy is mad for a reason, so either fix his problem or shut up.

In this case, just shut up.

"No, I bloody _won't _take it easy. You ruined everything." The Slytherin beater screams even angrier than before and sends a hex right over Albus' head.

Phew, that was close.

"I did nothing. It was her choice." Albus, who appears to be thinking the exact same thing as I am, retorts.

"Oh, yes sure Potter, you did you damage and now you're fleeing the scene." I take a good look at McLaggen, stunned. I didn't know he could use this kind of vocabulary. Somehow I always thought all he could say was 'sod off' and 'bullshit'.

Apparently not.

Another spell flies from his wand, hitting its target this time, causing the black-haired Gryffindor to fall on the paved street.

"The only reason she broke it off was _you_." Albus accuses hotly. Aha, now there's no turning back.

"Flipendo!" The otherwise peaceful Gryffindor shouts and I smile as McLaggen falls down as well. Those skills of his in Defense Against the Dark Arts are sure to give him some points from the girls.

"I see, I suppose that's what you tell yourself to feel better. Well, in case you hadn't noticed she was very happy with me." I raise an eyebrow at that as I begin to wonder if there is in fact some truth behind McLaggen's words.

"You mistreated her." Albus narrow his eyes and says while he sends another spell to his opponent.

"It's not true!" Now the Slytherin clenches his shoulder where the spell found him and sends an Engorgio to Albus which luckily misses him.

"I might not speak nicely and be a bit strict," I snort, big understatement here, "but about what mattered I was good and I cared. Damn it all, Potter, I cared, _you_ don't."

I give a glance at Andy dumbfounded.

McLaggen is obviously depressed about it, which means he's not lying. He _does_ care. But still, Albus cares too, right?

So who should have her?

This trivial question seems to be stuck in my mind.

Had I been asked this question a week ago I would say Albus hands up. But now I think McLaggen is growing on me (in a non-homosexual way of course). Sure, Albus is a friend. He's a cool guy and he'd never mistreat a girl. But neither would McLaggen , strangely enough. He might have acted terribly when they were together but that's just cause she likes it and he knows. I'm guessing in more private moments he was nice.

"You have no way to know if I care or not." Albus declares standing right over McLaggen and pointing his wand at his throat.

"Now, that's where you're mistaken. I know better than you the way you feel about her. That's why I never worried that you were friends with her. Cause I knew nothing serious could come out of that." I feel my jaw dropping on the floor. No way!

"Sure you like her, she's pretty and nice to watch with her hair dancing around her. She makes you melt when she pouts and you want to protect her. But that is all." McLaggen is wise, the sun is blue and the earth stands still. Having cleared _that_ up…

"You like the idea of her, not her as a person." The Slytherin beater explains with more restraint and I see the crowd dissolving slowly. Obviously they realized the fight is over by now.

"But I love her for her. I love how she's a snob about ugly people and I love how she spends two hours per day on the mirror and how she enjoys a man who speaks badly but deep down she wants to be looked after." Albus lowers his wand at that and stares at his rival shocked. There was McLaggen, bulldog of the year, and then 'bam' he's turned into a softie. Who wouldn't be shocked?

"Zack!" I turn around quickly and just to be able to gape some more.

Alysia Thomas is currently hugging her small purse tightly and looking at the beater with teary eyes. Oh, sweet, now I've lost the deal. Cause she's heard everything and three guesses what her next word will be.

"Aly?" McLaggen mumbles and blushes. Wait! _Blushes_? I need to have my eyes checked don't I?

"Zack, I'm- I'm so sorry. I was such a fool." Now she breaks to tears. Yeah, of course.

My black-haired friend looks at them both for about a second. Then giving an understanding glance over at McLaggen he leaves. Just like that, walks away taking his pride with him. Well, I suppose it was the best thing to do.

Meanwhile….

"I always fall for this cool and calm act don't I? I must stop that." The blonde girl mutters darkly looking at her feet. McLaggen then stands up and walk towards her. He takes her face in his hands and makes her look at him.

"It's ok. I know you like it a bit too much to give it up this easily. But just don't forget what's behind it." The guy smiles and removes some tears from the girl's face.

"You're behind it." Thomas puts in. "I won't forget." And at that point both I and Andy turn the other way. That was a little bit too mushy for our tastes.

"Well, I think I've seen more than I'd care to. I'd rather not know what those two do in their –ehem- free time." My friend announces and suddenly, like a light-bulb had shot up in my head I jump up.

"Damn, we forgot all about Rose and her slimy boyfriend." I exclaim.

"I see you're making first-name a habit." Andy breathes out while I drag him back to the Three Broomsticks with me.

But just at the moment we set foot back to the warm interior of the pub, I see Rose –no wait! _Weasley_- walking out of it. Or maybe running out, that would cut it too.

I barely have time to make out her expression but she sure doesn't look cheerful. More like, mad beyond all compare.

That makes me quite ill at ease. A sudden pain in my gut making itself known.

"Wow, boy does _she _look angry!" Andy whispers surprised.

"I'm going after her." I say to him quickly but he stops me.

"Dunno mate, if she's mad at you it won't end nicely." He warns me but I shrug him off with a glare.

"She's not mad at me. And I'm going." I mean I know her for six years now. I can tell when she's pissed off about a prank and when she's miserable about something serious.

I pace back to the school where I see her heading.

* * *

Ok, remind me again, how did I land myself in this situation?

I'm _supposed_ to be in a date with my incredible boyfriend and then there's Malfoy and Goyle with us. Of course 'supposed to be' is the key to the previous sentence.

Cause this looks nothing like a date. Noah is talking to the bloody blonde all the time and all I do is stare at my butterbeer and sigh. Even Goyle's attempts to talk to me fall on deaf ears. And that's not because I don't like the guy. It's just that, as I said previously I'm here on a date!

Gaaah, I will assassin Malfoy. I know I said I ought to be polite since he let me sleep to his bed when my back hurt but that's quite enough.

"Maybe we should sneak out on them." I propose to Noah when I see them both heading to the bar for some more butterbeer.

My boyfriend gives me a look that would fit into the face of a parent scolding his child.

"That would be particularly rude now wouldn't it?" He asks and I sigh.

"And interrupting our date was what? Polite?" I shoot back pouting.

"We invited them." He reminds me. Actually Malfoy more or less invited himself but I suppose I see his point.

"Fine then can we at least enjoy those few minutes of tranquility?" You know, till the blonde returns.

"My thoughts exactly." Noah whispers sneakily and comes closer to me. I smile and close my eyes as I feel his lips close to mines.

His kisses always make me shiver a bit. Of course he's not the most effusive of people. He kisses softly and slowly whispering stuff to me from time to time.

"Perhaps we should sneak out after all. You know, go to some dark corner and do this properly." He breathes to my lips. I smile weakly at him.

"You lost your chance mister." He looks deep in my eyes to make sure that is my final reply and upon realizing it is, he shrugs.

"I'll manage." He kisses me again, but it's more like a peck this time.

"So, how's your sister?" I suddenly ask, remembering how he didn't make it to my party because she was sick.

"Oh, yes. Well, she's quite fine. She was fully recovered the next morning." I nod in comprehension.

"Sorry I missed your party." He gives me the puppy eyes and I giggle, unlike myself.

"So, do tell me, what exactly is the matter with the Malfoy?" Noah inquires finishing his butterbeer.

"What do you mean?" I hiss scandalized. The matter with Malfoy… There is nothing going on with him. We quarrel and we hex each other –well most of the times _I_ hex him- and then we fight again. That's all.

"Now, don't get too mad at me, baby. All I'm saying is that he looks at you in a certain way." Oh! I roll my eyes. He must mean the go-rot-in-hell look Malfoy usually graces me with.

"It's cause he hates me." I explain plainly.

"Aha… well it sure is a weird way to show hatred, but ok. And may I ask, if you hate him too?" My boyfriend plays with my hair as he speaks and I feel my heart beating fast. Like the murderer who is caught red-handed. Do I hate Malfoy?

"What you mean about the whole Death-Eater past of his family?" I decide to act dumb about it.

"Sure there's that too, but I meant if you hate him _as a person_." He corrects and I feel the sudden need to hit my head on the wall.

"He _is_ pissing me off most of the time." Except of course for that one time during detention at he Trophy room when he was really hilarious.

"And he can be particularly obnoxious," Then again he can be completely selfless too, like when he slept on the couch and made me go sleep in his bed.

"Not to mention he's always causing trouble." I mean he did pour chocolate on me. Though he cleaned it up and helped me make a new one later.

"Plus I genuinely despise guys who treat girls like shit." I pause at that for a moment. Yes, sure, that's Malfoy alright. He has a new girl every week and he acts like they mean nothing to him. So what he told me that time outside the Slytherin Common Room was obviously a lie.

'Weasley, I'm not half as heartless as you presume me to be.' I mean, who'd fall for that line?

"So, ok, maybe I don't _hate_ him, but I really don't like him." I conclude a bit uneasy. Really, why does it feel like I just contradicted myself?

"He didn't sound _too_ obnoxious and annoying." Noah comments thoughtful.

"Well, it's not like he's always like that…" I bit my lip at that.

"But when a person dislikes you, you just have to dislike him back, don't you?" I look up at him waiting for a word of comfort.

"Indeed." He nods and pecks my cheek.

I smile back and shake my head trying to dispose images of Malfoy wrapping his arms around me with a bowl of chocolate syrup over my head and a playful smirk on his mouth whispering 'Last chance'.

"Let's stop talking about him." I propose and Noah just nods in agreement.

"Noah, baby, what are you doing here?" A female voice calls from behind my back. Slowly, I stand up and turn around, wishing I heard something wrong.

Right there, there's a petite girl with blue bright eyes and perfect long, straight, blonde hair. Her body is ten times better than mine and she seems to know how to use her mascara and make up.

"Monique?" Noah exclaims next to me and I narrow my eyes as I see him looking back and forth between the two of us.

"Sweetie what is going on? I thought you said you sister was sick and you had to go take care of the kids." The blonde girl, Monique, chirps with an innocent face and I feel mine burning up from fury. His sister was sick huh? I feel an unknown pain covering me up. Like he just took my insides and begun squashing them with his bare hands.

"It was just a cold she said she was feeling better so I came for a walk in Hogsmeade before going back to the Headquarters." My boyfriend explains to his girlfriend, not daring to look at me.

"Then who's _she_?" The blonde female spits with venom and I clench my fists tight.

"Who Rose? Ah, just the cousin of a friend, James Potter, I guess you know him. I run into her and thought I'd buy her a drink." He shrugs like the great actor that he is and I grit my teeth.

_Screw_ the pain. I will choke him to death this instant.

That loathsome, horrid, nauseating, cheating _bastard! _

"She was dateless huh? Poor girl. Well, sure the way she dresses… No offense darling." Monique gives me a pitiful look to which I reply with a glare. So the two of them have decided to humiliate me as much as it goes. He who lies so shamelessly in front of me to save his relationship with her and she with her looks of pity.

But I'll show them.

Quietly I take out my wand and point it to my ex-boyfriend, all the hexes I know flashing before my eyes.

But then I let my hand drop to my sides.

"_You_ are a worthless, cheap scum Edgecombe." I mutter darkly at the brown-haired guy and taking a step forward I land my fist right in the middle of his face. Multiple times. Agh… that hurt.

But it was worth it.

I inspect my work. He is shocked and holding a bleeding nose with his hand.

Yeah, _totally_ worth it.

"And _you_ totally deserve him." I shout at the airhead before storming off.

Those people! Did they honestly think they could play with me and then walk away with their heads still on their shoulders?

And that won't be the end of it. It was my Heads' badge that saved them. Cause if I hexed them I would loose my place as Head-Girl. But wait till Albus and Luis and Fred and of course James hear about this.

I pace out of the Three Broomsticks, sweeping my eyes in the process. I have the vague feeling Malfoy's somewhere close and watching but I discard it. Imagine what sort of comments he'll have in store for my times of misery.

Misery cause, well let's just face it, it was quite a fiasco. And I really liked that idiot and maybe he was not the 'love of my life' but I cared and he made me laugh.

I sent him letters three times and week and I must have read his letters more than ten times each. And the more I picture his face when he said that I was 'just the cousin of a friend' the more I remember the first time he told me he loved me.

As for that Monique bimbo, it is a matter of pride. Not because she stole my boyfriend. Since, Merlin, if that's what he's really like she can have him with my blessings. But instead because she knew exactly what was going on and she wanted to put me down.

I look around me suddenly and notice I'm back on school grounds. My eyes fall on the Quidditch pitch and an idea crawls up in my mind.

What about an evening flight?

I use the spare keys to the Gryffindor changing rooms and take out an old broom. I mount it and start flying, letting the wind and setting sun hit me, relieve me of this misery.

The air is clear up here but after a while I start getting cold. That's what you get for deciding to take broom rides in mid-autumn.

But it's ok. I can relax like that and then go back to my Common Room take a hot bath and go to bed.

Ah, yes, to bed.

That warm, fuzzy mattress which makes you think you're floating. And then the green, silky covers that smell like cinnamon and the soft pillow that…

…Don't belong to me!

Sweet Merlin!

Was I really planning to exploit that Malfoy's courtesy for more than a night?

"Hey, Weasley!" I look down only to face a small dot of blonde hair.

Agh...speak of the devil.

**A/N: Review, review, review!**

**Cause if you don't review this chapter then when exactly will you?**

**Tell me what you liked. What you didn't like? Things you found stupid or unfair!**

**Lots of love.**

**Sarah**


	8. Fallen Angel

**A/N: You won't believe it, I know, but my exams are over! **

**I'm free to write now. **

**So yeah!**

**Sorry for not updating for so long. **

**I started this chapter just after I finished so I'm kinda scared my tiredness might be sorta evident. **

**I hope not, but please let me know if yes. **

**I do not own it**

**But,**

**Enjoy!**

**P. S. : Vote on the poll! Oh, and don't forget it is first Albus, then Scorpius and finally Rose**

**Chapter 8: Fallen Angel**

I walk quietly back to school.

So it is over after all.

I cannot really deny that pain in my stomach when I saw her making out with McLaggen. Yet at the same time I feel like a great burden has been lifted from my shoulders.

I'd much rather stop this act right now but I need to go on till the end of the month. For Scorpius' mental health's sake. The poor guy is devastated since he saw Rose snogging the daylights out of Noah. I'm telling you, his face was all red and he seemed perfectly sick. He even did the 'headache move' at some point or another. So I cannot abandon him now. I must help him win the deal.

I guess Andy was right after all. He _is_ jealous. Who'd have thought?

But at least he won the bet with me, so that's bound to cheer him up.

Oh, sweet Merlin! He won the bet with me!

Now I have to get Rosie's diary. Damn it all, she will hex me to next century and back when she finds out.

Gah, but a bet is, after all, a bet.

Besides, odds are it'll be just a stupid notebook about school and tests and essays.

I sigh audibly and walk to the Heads' Common Room. At least it's peaceful in here what with all those people gone. The corridors are almost empty, the classes even more so. Even the Great Hall is as peaceful as a graveyard.

Merlin, that made me shiver.

"It's kinda spooky isn't it?" I turn around my head spastically trying to find out who just spoke.

Finally my eyes rest on a petite form leaning across a wall, hands crosses, feet likewise, so much that it makes me wonder how come she's still standing.

"Ethnie." I greet. Well, it was more like a general observation but…yeah.

"Back early from your long-awaited date Potter?" She decides to give up on her feet and land herself fall on the floor with a little more force than I expected. She smirks.

"Back _running_ from my date is more like it." I mimic her move and sit down as well. Wow, that floor is cold.

"That bad huh? Well, what did she do? Started talking about her hairspray or something?" Of course Ethnie just _loves_ to make fun of people's hair products. Having that perfect hair that she does.

Of course short is bound to lessen their charm. Though now that I think of it I might not in fact dislike it so much after all.

I'm sick of long hair. Floating behind your back. Dancing in the wind or tied up in ponytails.

It feels simply _distracting_ after all.

Cause after a certain point you're not looking at the girl in front of you but rather at her hair and her clothes and the stuff clothes _can't_ hide.

And I'm awfully out of topic right now.

"She did nothing bad. I was the one who messed up. However now that I think of it, even if I hadn't things wouldn't change one bit." I mutter more to myself than her. Which in return makes her stare at me perplexed.

"Care to explain?" She moves her head backwards causing it to clash with the stone wall.

"It was awkward. She kissed me and I barely managed to respond." Not to mention that all I could think of was my shoes…

"Then she, upon realizing my reluctance, said something about forgetting her purse in school. And of course I offered to go get it for her. You know so that I could escape…" Ethnie rolls her eyes and puts a hand to support her chin boringly.

"Real smooth." She comments.

"In the end it was her who went to fetch the purse cause _obviously _I could not go up the girls' dorms." I tie my hands around my knees.

"Meanwhile I was encountered by the 'depressed ex'." Or at least the _ex _depressed ex, since they reconciled.

"McLaggen?" She gives me a blood-thirsty glance as if her day got brighter just by hearing I got into trouble.

"Yup. He was out of his head. Shooting hexes at me like crazy." I shiver. How I managed to survive those is yet to be understood even by me.

"Cool!" Glaring at her I try to get over today's events.

"He was going on about how I stole his girlfriend even though I had no deep feelings for her. Whereas he did." Yeah, that's right. Those were his words.

"Ex-boyfriend paranoia, don't think much of it." Ethnie replies quickly like she's scared that if she does comfort me fast I'll go jump off the Astronomy Tower or something.

"Actually he was spot on." I smile weakly at her.

"Nonsense." With a violent hand move she discards my comment.

"It wasn't nonsense!" I don't know why I snapped just now. Ethnie gasps and stares deep into my eyes as I feel a blush creeping up my neck.

Why did I get mad at her right now? It's not like she did anything. I must learn not to vent my anger to innocent by-passers.

But, honestly, what anger? Was I not peaceful a while ago? It's not like I actually loved Alysia anyway. No.

It's for the best that she returned to McLaggen.

The anger is for myself after all.

"It wasn't nonsense cause after that he went on and confessed he loves her." I say in a calmer tone.

"No shit!" Yes, shit, I refrain from replying.

"And she heard him." Ethnie's face scowls in a grimace of pain at that.

"Don't tell me…" I nod in confirmation and she sighs.

"Bad luck mate." She pats me shoulder.

"Bad luck? I don't think so." I declare bravely.

"I might have been mistaken when it comes to the extent of my feelings for her." I explain upon seeing her inquisitive look.

"In other words you don't love her." She glances straight into my eyes. Into my head's more like it...

"No I don't." I assure.

"I see." No other words. I knew it anyway, that Ethnie was not the kind of person who would talk on and on for hours. It's not like her to blabber aimlessly. She's quiet and careful with her words.

That's what she is.

But…

"What am_ I_ Ethnie?" Suddenly I clench my fists and ask in a serious voice.

"Huh?" She makes a soft calming sound that make my insides swell.

"What am I, as person I mean?" I try to clear up.

"You're…you. Oh… I don't know!" She scratches her chin awkwardly. I smile again.

"Yeah, me neither." The tawny haired girl gives me a side-ways look.

"I mean I don't think I am something." I confess in a whisper.

"You _have_ to be something." She says incredulously.

"Do I? I don't think so." I sigh. "And still everybody else is something."

"Scorpius is a playboy, Rose is a bookworm, and you're ruthless. Even Edgecombe is… a Wonder Boy." Everyone is something but me… It's like I have no identity of mine. I'm Harry Potter's son, I'm the Quidditch Captain, I'm the Defense Against the Dark Arts prodigy but none of these mean much. They don't mean a thing when it comes to who I really am.

Therefore I am nothing.

"Are they really?" I cock an eyebrow at her question.

"Is Rose just a bookworm and is Scorpius indifferent towards love? Is Edgecombe all that perfect and am _I_ so damn angry all the time?" Ethnie chuckles leaning forwards. Her short silky hair falling on her face.

With a shy smile she sends me a silent demand to contradict her.

"No I suppose not. You look quite cute right now." I hold my breath terrified. Oh, no! I didn't just say that out loud. There is no way. I look down at my feet hoping she suddenly goes blind so as to not see my ridiculous blush.

"I got it!" She exclaims. To my great relief she doesn't see much to my comment.

"You're nice. See I found something that you are." I snort.

"That hardly means anything. It's too vague." I point out.

"You're funny and smart and …you know…wise!" I chock on –apparently- thin air.

"Wise?" I breathe out perplexed.

"Sure. You understand stuff. You know what's right and what's wrong without having someone to tell you. You don't fool around but you can make a joke and send out a witty comeback." She bites her lower lip thoughtfully.

"You're honest about how you feel. You don't beat around the bush about it, like Rose and Scorpius." Rose and Scorpius huh? She's thought of it too.

"I take it you too think there's something fishy about their fights, right?" She smirks at my question.

"Sure. But now we're talking about you." She straightens herself against the wall and proceeds.

"You didn't hesitate to show you liked Alysa and when you realized she was better off with McLaggen you stepped back." She recites with an amazing ease.

"Don't both those events make me sound rather cowardly?" I ask slowly, counting my words.

"Now, that's not you talking, it's Scorpius." She shakes her head in regret.

"You see that's what's bad about you. You're easily carried away by other people's words. You have no confidence." I feel a pain on my shoulder where she smacked me testily. I groan loudly and then pout.

"Don't give me that face, you know it's true! Just because that idiot blonde says girls like bad boys you didn't need to listen to him." She scolds me with an exhausted expression.

"I had a huge amount of dates in case you didn't notice." She makes a strange sound of disparagement with her mouth at those words.

"So did Scorpius and he's supposed to be acting like the 'good guy' here." I guess that's a solid point.

"It's the blonde hair. He'll always have dates." I whine like a little kid. And strangely enough the next thing I hear is a loud laughter echoing around the room.

"Yeah, laugh all you like but it's true." I point out embarrassed.

"Ok, you can stop chuckling now." I pat my foot on the floor impatiently. Honestly you'd think after some point a person has to stop laughing and get some air. But no… Ethnie just keeps going.

"Seriously you should stop." It's getting old.

"If-…" She tries to speak but fails terribly.

"If you had just- hah- seen your face…" Again she bursts out laughing but this time I can't hold back either.

The look on my face huh? If it was anything like that expression she had plastered upon her face some seconds ago I think I can understand her outburst.

"Ok- ok, I'm fine now. Just had to get it out of- Hey!" I ca barely hear her voice at the back of my head as I roll on the floor laughing.

"Al! Can you hear me? I don't think this floor has been swept lately. Your shirt is going to get all-" I stand up and look down on my shirt which is black and dusty at some spots.

"-Dirty." She finishes and rolls her soft brown eyes. She raises a hand towards me and touches my shirt with those small fingers of hers, slowly and carefully. With a more decisive move she sweeps the dirt off it innocently.

If only she knew how fast my heart was beating when she touched my chest I bet she wouldn't be so careless.

"Oh look, you even got your face dirty." She scolds and places her hand on my cheek. Ok, this is not good. Not good at all. What do you do when you just realized that you cousin's best friend is the most beautiful girl you've ever met? And by beautiful I don't mean hot. It's more like sweet and caring and funny…

So what now?

She caresses my cheek trying to remove some black spots from it when I move my hand and find hers. I take her fingers and press them on my face, as if I'm trying to help her clean it up. But instead all I want is to hold her hand and keep it exactly where it is.

She blushes and looks deep into my eyes shyly. At once I feel very self-aware. But what to do? I don't want to let go. Still things will go too far if I don't hold myself back now.

My chest heaves up and down impatiently waiting for me to do something significant. And I really can't disappoint.

I stand up never leaving her hand and pull her up with me. She seems surprised but doesn't protest.

I turn my head a little bit causing her fingers to be resting on my lips right now and in a moment of very poor judgment, I kiss their tips.

Then I let go.

"Thanks Ethnie." I mumble. Run Al, run!

I take a step back slowly letting go of her hand.

"I take it back." Her words freeze me up to the spot.

"You're not as wise as I thought you were." She looks down. "No wise person would be the way you are with me." I cast her a questioning look.

"Be careful Al. I might get the wrong impression." She turns around so that all I can see is her back.

"I am a girl after all." I try not to snort at that. Like I didn't know she was one!

I watch while she leaves me alone in the Great Hall, my heart still pounding annoyingly.

Soon I turn around and go too.

I wish I could remember where I was heading.

* * *

I walk fast and decisively without even knowing why I'm caring, till I reach the pitch. There everything looks unaffected by the hurricane that is Rose Weasley's wrath. However there's this little dot up in the sky that makes me irrevocably unsettled.

The dot bears this annoying similarity to a certain bossy redhead which would have been enough to bring me back to my senses normally. Cause as soon I see that hostile figure of hers I always remember exactly what kind of hatred we both feel for each other.

Today, just as usual, all the hazy thoughts clear up in my head. I finally recall who's who in this game. Yet, and that's the unsettling point here. That revelation doesn't make me any less willing to grab a broom and fly towards the red dot.

Smack me in the head with something heavy will you?

I mean I'm bound to regret this anyway so might as well save myself from the humiliation.

Luckily I can only see her back from where I'm flying, which in turn, means she cannot see me at all.

Good.

And that's pretty much the only things that looks good at the moment. I mean what I'm about to do doesn't look good and Weasley's state isn't ideal either.

Was that her last-name I just used? Phew…That's a relief.

Oh shoot!

Why is she shaking now? Don't tell me she's crying! I really, really cannot handle crying. Damn it where's that boyfriend of hers to comfort her now?

I guess yet once again I'm proven correct. He's a bloody jerk. Oh, yes.

He's all willing to snog the daylights out of her but when it comes to taking actual _care _of her he disappears. Worthless scum!

Ok, ok, what to do now?

I should probably call Al. Sure. He'll know what to do. She is his cousin after all. Whereas I'm bound to do something idiotic to get myself hexed again.

Yeah, I should go find Al… Of course.

It's none of my business anyway.

Weasley's none of my business.

But she's still shaking!

Why on earth is she doing that?

It's like she's trying to hurt me. Cause let me just tell you it does hurt. I don't know why, since, obviously it's her who's in pain and I'm perfectly healthy.

Or maybe not. My stomach hurts like someone's twisting it with his own hands.

Gah, I can't understand this!

"Weasley, what's wrong?" I mutter in a helpless voice. Here it goes. Scorpius' way to the grave. Yeah…

She jumps up, which is really not the best thing to do when riding a broom and turns around.

"Leave me alone Malfoy." Upon seeing my face her eyes drift apart from me and down to the ground. Her lips pushed shut.

"Why so you can jump off your broom and be done with this rotten world?" It was meant to be a joke, I swear! But to my surprise her face becomes even paler and she clenches her fists around the broom so much that all circulation is cut.

"Do I look that bad?" Momentarily she casts me a wary unsure look which she disposes of as fast as possible.

"You were crying weren't you?" I ask cocking a knowing eyebrow. And please don't ask me if eyebrows can in fact be 'knowing'.

This time she does look at me, perplexed, taking her a few moments to fully process my words.

"Huh? No, I wasn't crying." Now you'd probably think she's lying. And in fact I don't blame you. If I didn't know Weasley as well as I do I'd think so too.

However that strange girl has such a striking sincerity that leaves a strong impact on you. When she's telling the truth her eyes are shining and she always looks at you defiantly as if challenging you to say it isn't so and then face the consequences.

So I tell you, it's the truth.

Which means she's been shaking but for a whole different reason altogether.

I look at her more closely. Her coat is buttoned up and her sleeves appear to have been pulled down to her fingers.

She's cold.

That's right!

"Fine then get down it's freezing out here and the sun is setting." I snap unintentionally.

"It's not cold." She mumbles. Now, didn't I say I can tell when she's telling the truth and when she lies? Well, sure I can. You see, now she's no longer looking at me. And she's blushing. All sincerity is gone.

"Don't lie to me Weasley." She gasps at that, which surely is a joy to watch. A startled Weasley can make one's day.

"Don't order me around Malfoy I'm not your house-elf." She recovers fast enough.

"I pay my house-elves Weasley and I treat them quite alright if you care to know." I smirk in triumph.

"I _don't_." Yeah, should have seen that one coming I suppose.

"Couldn't you just go along with me for _once_ in your life?" I sigh defeated. Honestly she is an adult isn't she? What if later on we're asked t work together? Will she be all arrogant and pissed off then too?

"Oh, I don't know Malfoy 'go along' sounds too much like 'get along' to me." Hahaha…funny.

Honestly wit contests like that should be prohibited in weather conditions like this.

"You think I'm being witty?" Wait what? Don't tell me I just…

"Did I just say that out loud?" I feel my face getting hot and I clear my throat.

"Aha…" She shakes her head frantically.

"You know what?" Suddenly her expression changes. A look I've never seen graces her face.

It's like she's happy and yet still calm and a little sad too. Really weird face…

I shake my head as well.

"Before you came over and sprouted all those nonsense to me I was absolutely certain nothing could cheer me up. Still you did. So fine, I'll go along with you." O-ok… Wow. That smile is actually for me? As in her sworn enemy? And what for? Just cause I made a total fool of myself in front of her and stuttered and blushed and felt almost every second the urgent need to throw up?

I didn't know people who ridicule themselves get to see such smiles. I always thought smart and cool guys are the only ones who are worth such levels of cuteness.

Ok, did I just say cuteness?

Man, she had better give me another bloody smile for that ridiculous comment.

"Watch out, cause 'go along' sounds too much like 'get along'." I raise an eyebrow waiting to see her reaction.

"Malfoy being you and being funny just don't go together." She comes closer on her broom and pats me in the shoulder pitifully.

"Says who?" I ask in a defiant tone.

"Nature I guess… and people." That is a solid point. But now that I think of it…

"Well, for once, screw them both. I'm sick of doing what people think is right." I am an adult after all. Enough is enough.

"You don't strike me as a person who _ever _did as he was told." She smirks at me.

"Well thank you, but people's expectations are a big deal don't you think? People tell you who you should be who you should like and who you should hate." I know most students my age are all about 'never been affected by others' but let's face it, you live with others, you talk to them, you even breathe their microbes. So people _do_ matter and they _do_ mess with your head.

"So you are who you are because people say so?" I mess my hair with a hand and push my lips together deep in thought.

"In a way some of them affect me." I finally reply.

"Don't lie to me Malfoy." She points a finger to my face.

"Ha? I'm not…" I mean…

"Sure you are. You do that thing with your mouth when you're lying and then you mess your hair and narrow your eyebrows. Like you just did." I did? Hm. Yeah, I guess I did. Well, it's just that I was embarrassed.

"Just fly faster my arse is freezing on this bloody broom." I hiss in a rather provocative way to change the subject.

"Still you're lying." Apparently Weasley doesn't like to be provoked.

"You listen to people. I get that. Everyone does. But in essence they don't choose for you. I think you're too full of yourself to have that." She finishes with a knock-out blow. I just shrug.

"Too full of myself? Why thank you…" I mock getting off my broom.

"Not a compliment." She mutters, but wasn't it really a compliment? Cause it kinda sounded as such.

"Of course not, Miss know-it-all here would never admit to having complimented me." I throw my hands up in the air in defeat.

"I would if I _had_." She sticks her tongue at me and I feel that unorthodox, for a person my age, need to mimic her move. She grins to herself at my uncertainty.

"You seem awfully cheerful." I comment without any particular purpose, forgetting altogether that I was supposed to call Al to handle this.

"Wha-?" She looks as if she just woke up. Surprised and with a slow grasp on things.

"I mean you looked so serious before." Why am I even going on with this, I wonder?

Today I'm all weird.

Actually it's not the first crazy thing I've said. I really surpassed my capacities back in the Three Broomsticks. Andy has material to mock me over till we're retired. What I said… I daren't even think of it. And did I mean those –gaah- caring words?

Let's just keep that question for later.

"Ah!" She shrieks in shock and I stiffen up unintentionally.

"What is it?" I don't even manage to make my voice sound trivial. I'm _that_ scared.

"I-I…" She stutters and gives me an absent-minded glance.

"I totally forgot about that." She smacks her head with her hand and chuckles a little under her breath.

Honestly that girl…

"About what?" I narrow my eyes and inspect her carefully.

"Ehem… Noah… you know my boyfriend…" I nod impatiently. But in all sincerity do I _want _to hear it?

He's lovely, he's awesome, he's a Wonder Boy, he's the freaking man of her life? Which one?

"He's a _complete_ idiot." Excuse me?

"Come again?" I feel my eyes widening without my permission.

"A selfish, cheap, disgusting cheater!" She adds with conviction.

Now, hold on a second.

Those aren't words of love. I'm sure of it. I might not be a 'true love relationship' expert or anything, but this doesn't sound like a good thing.

Hah…_sweet_!

"He cheated?" I mean seriously now? Ok, ok, Weasley and I despise each other, yet even I, acknowledging all her bad habits, can easily tell she's not the kind of person you can in fact cheat.

She's like… not the kind of girl you'd expect someone to be dating and _not _be madly in love with. I've been hexed by her a million times, indeed, and I have sworn she's nothing more than a stupid goody-two-shoes.

But, man, it sounds more possible to have a guy die for her than break her heart. Dunno…

Besides it's none of my business.

"And with one of your bimbos too." She mutters dejectedly. That's what I call a change in demeanor.

"My bimbos?" How does he know my- I mean… I don't snog bimbos. Yeah, that's right!

"The kind of girl you'd date." Oh! I see.

"She came over and was like 'Hello baby.' And that prick said I was just the cousin of a friend." She sends a killing look over my shoulder. Hah, I can only imagine what she did to that guy. I suppose she hexed him. Or maybe not. She'd never severe her badge for him. Which means she used her own hands…Ouch…

"I punched him. To the face. Many times." As expected… I just sigh.

"You don't seem surprised." Suddenly she fixes her blue orbs at me. I wonder when did I become the topic of this conversation.

"Well," Punching him is something she'd totally do so…

"Of course. Why would _you_ be surprised by his actions? You're exactly the same after all." I- What? That's not… I was not surprised by what she did. Having him cheat on her was a _shock_!

And what does she mean, I'm 'exactly the same'?

I am not like that bastard! I am nothing like him.

"I've _never_ cheated on a girl." I retort offended.

"Sure, since you've never dated a girl enough to be able to cheat on her. Dating many girls one after the other with a gap of – approximately- an hour is more your thing." She gives me a death glare, which let me tell you is supposed to fit in any kind of conversation between the two of us except for this one.

"At least I don't lie to them. I don't _pretend_ to love them!" I shout back fuming real badly.

"Oh, congratulations, you don't even bother _pretending _to be in love." She shoots back with a voice full of irony.

"You're an even bigger cretin than he is." Her arms cross in front of her stubbornly as I feel my anger rising.

"But I didn't cheat on you. _He_ did!" I get it. She wants to vent her anger on someone. She wants to shout at someone some more. But, Merlin, that's as much as I can take.

Her eyes loosen their grip on me and fade. Her face reddens and her arms fall to her sides.

Now she looks like you just took all the life out of her. Even her hair are untied and curtaining her face in sorrow. Or at least it looks like that to me.

Like one of those fairytale figures of women who lost their husbands in the seas and then spent so much time gazing at the ocean with blood-shot eyes that in the end froze in that poignant state and became statues.

Yet the statue moves. Her head turns upwards to face me.

"You're right. I'm sorry Scorpius." She casts me a look so shy and yet so meaningful that makes me gasp. Her eyes are so… blue. I've never noticed till now.

Hm. But that's not totally true now is it?

Let's just say –to be on the safe side- I never felt so obliged to put it forward till now.

And Scorpius?

Is that really how my name sounds? Is it really how everyone else calls me? Then why does it feel so different than what all others refer to me as?

My name just sounds more significant coming from her lips.

"It's ok. Anger is blind I guess." I blush too. Being significant does not make me any less stressed out.

"I thought _love_ was blind." I smirk at her know-it-all expression. I almost missed it if that's in fact possible.

"It remains to be seen. Whereas anger's blindness has been confirmed." And to be perfectly honest I have no idea where that came from. I hope she doesn't see too much to it. I hope I don't see much to it either.

"Anger's blindness? That was weird to hear." She scratches her head thoughtfully.

"I'm breaking some sort of record today. Wisecrack record or something." I pout- wait! Pout? I don't think so. I…_scowl_.

"I see. And since when do you admit doing something less than perfect." She really can't let anything pass by without commenting.

"You're being awful again." I let her know with a smirk that soon turns into a smile.

* * *

I forgot all about it. I'm telling you it was as if it never had happened. The moment Malfoy started talking to me with that silly look on his face all memories of the despicable cheating traitor dissolved into my head.

And still, even though he did manage –unintentionally I'm sure- to make me relax a bit I snapped at him so bad. Because he did nothing wrong this time, I really had no right to shout at him. I'm not supposed to be a child anymore and take my anger out on innocent people. And by some sort of farce from the gods Malfoy was in fact innocent this time.

No. More than that he was being helpful and funny and I messed it up. I mean how often do I get to see a nice Malfoy?

I should had just shut up and savor it, but no! I had to go and ruin him. Though he doesn't seem too ruined.

He's like…laughing and wow, why is his face so spotless and calming?

His eyelashes are slightly falling on his gray eyes and his lips that are curved upwards behold a soft firmness. To say that he has a well-shaped face would be totally unnecessary on my part though I must point out that this is the first time I feel like enjoying it.

Usually I would only gag at how unfair nature was for giving such a good appearance to such a devious person. Today however I don't quite feel like protesting about it.

"You're being awful again." He says in a childish voice and even though I know I should be so sad and down on the dumps because of what has happened I cannot help but laugh.

"And you're being whiney." I leave my broom in the Gryffindor changing rooms and then lock up.

"It's cause I'm always misunderstood." Malfoy complains while we both walk back to the castle.

"Don't make me laugh!" I snort loudly and, like he so much like to comment, 'in an unladylike fashion'.

"Why not?" He gives me a gray-eyed look which hits a nerve.

"You're fun when you laugh." He adds and I feel goosebumps. That's not really what I had in mind when I asked him to not make me laugh…

"Hm." I see. That's just as I was afraid.

"What?" He inquires looking downwards at me.

"I told you 'go along' was too much like 'get along'." I mutter with a half-smile. But he just shrugs.

"So you shouldn't be so depressed about Edgecombe Weasley." He changes the subject swiftly. And even though I'm not too depressed I cannot help but ask.

"You think?" He walks inside the castle like he owns it as I try to catch up.

"Well, looking on the bright side at least this time you didn't get dumped. You broke up with him. It's like you said the last word." He accompanies his words with frantic hand moves.

"I guess." And then on afterthought. "But what do you mean at least _this _time?"

"Lat time Abbott broke up with you yet this time you broke up with Edgecombe." He explains plainly, making me raise my eyebrows.

"Abbott? From fifth year you mean?" He just nods.

"He didn't break up with me." I correct.

"He didn't? I thought he said…" he stammers and I roll my eyes. Of course that idiot Abbott would sprout all those nonsense to get people's attention.

"He lied." I really know how to pick them don't I?

"But why would you break up?" I cough uncomfortably and mumble the password to the one of the two knights. The armored man nods at me while his opponent is looking back and forth between me and the blonde.

"Well…" I step in the Common Room and pretend to be looking around surprised to avoid answering.

"I'm waiting." He pats his foot on the floor impatiently and crossed his arms.

"You see when I found out you had shoved him down the stairs I was planning to assassin you." I say earnestly. He nods and sits down on the couch.

"But before that I went to see him in the infirmary." Not that he really had to go to Madame Pomfrey though. He wasn't _that_ hurt.

"I was so mad I just kept going on about how you were such an idiot." I pause again. I'm really not sure if I should go on. Damn I knew I shouldn't be saying this story.

"And eve though he said it was no big deal, I _had _to ask why it had happened." Malfoy stirs a little in his seat and looks at his feet.

"What did he say?" The blonde asks slowly, carefully observing the atmosphere.

"He said you had a… 'thing' for me but I had better stay away from you." Still the blonde doesn't look at me. He simply stares down clenching his fists.

"Naturally I asked why did I _have_ to stay away." I bit my lower lip and curse inwards. I wonder how Malfoy is going to take this.

"And he said you were an evil bastard just like your father." The boy standing across he lowers his head even more. Now his silver blonde hair fall on his eyes covering them up and a dark kind of aura surrounds him.

Or maybe it's just me.

"So I broke up with him. Then and there." I finish my story hurriedly, praying to Merlin he doesn't ask for further explanation.

His head snaps up and I meet with a pair of stormy gray eyes. Wha-! What happened now?

"I don't-…" His voice faltered as he was too absorbed undressing me with his eyes. In a non-dirty way, if that's in fact possible for him.

"I don't get it." He finally confesses defeated.

"You've heard of my dad haven't you?" I ask innocently.

"He hates mine so yeah…" He messes his hair obviously weirded-out by this question.

"He does that's right. And up till I was twelve I always thought I should hate you too. All of you. Cause that's what he did." I send a small smile his way.

"But I swear I will never forget that day he came back from work totally fuming because apparently someone had attacked your mother to get revenge." Seriously he was yelling so loud Uncle-Harry had to place a silencing charm around the room to not wake up Hugo.

"'A family is a family.' He was saying. 'It doesn't matter what a person has done, you never should hurt his family for his crimes. Especially when those people have done nothing wrong." And after that day it's never crossed my mind be so obnoxious as to hold a grudge to a person who's done nothing wrong to me because of his family name.

"Since those are my principles I could do nothing but break up with him that day." I close up with a faint smile.

"I see." He lays back on the couch tired. Then he closes his eyes and sighs deeply.

"What are you getting all depressed about?" I don't get it. Wasn't he supposed to be satisfied by what I just said?

"Nothing. I just realized." He barely raises his eyelids to direct a glance at me before closing them again.

"The reason you hate me is not my name after all. It's my acts." I gape at him profoundly.

"It took you almost seven years to realize that?" I shake my head defeated. He's a lost case.

Malfoy shrugs and opens his arms wide, lying on the couch in both his sides, making a cross.

"Am I that big of a screw-up?" He whispers in such a thick voice that I count to ten before my brain recovers.

"I don't think so." That's the most honest answer I can give to him.

"Then why do we bicker so much?" If I hadn't heard his voice and hadn't seen his lips moving I'd swear he was frozen.

"Cause it's fun. It's a thrill." I throw back at him quickly, processing my thoughts only after I've uttered them out loud.

Malfoy finally spares me a look of uncertainty. Yet slowly he seconds my opinion with a nod.

"So what else is a thrill?" He draws his arms to his torso and straightens up.

"What else…what do you mean?" I don't get what he's saying.

"What else thrills you?" He clears up and I raise both eyebrows in surprise. I mean… seriously now, he's not asking me what I like, right?

I wait for a second or two to see whether this is a joke but upon seeing his expression never faltering I make up my mind about deciding.

"Flying is a thrill." I start cautiously and he nods in agreement.

"Sundays in the summer are a thrill." I say thoughtfully.

"Sundays?" He leans forward with an interested gleam on his face.

"We all go to my grandparents' place on Sundays and when I say all I mean all. As in everyone in the family." I try to explain just how grand my family is.

"It's like this huge party. People are shouting from across the room, Fred and James are setting up pranks, Al is being a tyrant training Lily and Hugo into new tactics, Molly and Dom are talking about their love lives and I'm usually reading some book and keeping an eye on little Remus." I stop to catch my breath.

"Mom is talking to uncle-Percy about the Ministry and dad is quarreling with uncle-George and uncle-Harry about Quidditch." This time I am forced to pause. Because the blonde sitting on the couch is chuckling so hard he can no longer hear me.

"Sounds like fun. " He declares. "Keep going."

"Hm, reading is most certainly a thrill." I adapt a dreamy look thinking of my books and the stories and my favorite characters.

"Somehow I feel like agreeing." He smirks at me pointing a finger at the book I've given him before to enhance his 'good guy' act, which he has already finished.

I scratch my chin trying to think of more things I love when suddenly it hits me right on the face.

Doing this is a thrill.

It's a shock, indeed, but it is also a thrill.

My heart beats fast but not in a bad way and it makes me so impatient. I want to hear what he has to say. I hold my breath every time I finish my sentence, waiting for him to make a comment. And when he doesn't talk, but instead just smiles at me…

Merlin this is bad.

Time passes faster than I could have ever imagined and somehow, hours later, I cannot but point out that it is already midnight and we should go to bed.

Scorpius… yeah it's Scorpius from now on, agrees yawning.

"You go, I'll sleep here." He states.

"What? You don't mean I should… No way!" I cannot steal his bed again. That'd be too rude and I don't think I want us to fight because I acted rude.

"Go ahead! I'll be just great here." He pats the couch with his hand and I shake my head.

"You're like twice the size of this." I say incredulously.

"It's perfect for me." He lies down on the small couch and closes his eyes pretending to be asleep.

"Liar." I breath out but, having no choice, I march to his green and silver, soft mattress and wearing my pajamas I hide under the mint-smelling covers.

My eyelids close faster than the last time and not knowing how many hours I've been asleep I wake up by a low whispering hiss.

"Where _is_ this bloody sweatshirt?" Says the hushed voice.

"Damn it I hate this trunk. No matter how many times I tidy it up it goes all messy again." Hah, it's Scorpius of course. But I don't get why he's whispering…

"And it makes such a sound when it opens up! If I keep this up she's gonna wake up soon." Oh! I see now.

"Ha! Found it. At last." I put a hand over my mouth to stop myself from laughing.

"Now all I have to do is close that noisy piece of- Ow! Ouch, ouch, ouch…" I take a peek form under the covers only to come across a very stressed out blonde half-dressed up and grasping on his knee with a pained expression.

And that does it.

It cracks me up for good. It's-it's …so hilarious. Poor Slytherin hit his leg as he was trying to close the trunk. It's so much fun.

"How long have you been awake?" He hisses only half-seriosuly as he stands over my face next to the bed.

"A while." I mumble just a tad intimidated.

"So mean…" He clenches on his knee again and sits on the bed next to me.

"So where are you going to at eight in the morning on Sunday?" I ask smirking.

"To eat some breakfast." He shrugs.

I take a moment to think of it. Are we friends now or enemies?

Can one day really change things so much?

But then again it's not like we started talking yesterday. It's been sometime now that we had some friendly moments.

Besides Scorpius and I always talked. It was just in a more angry way than most conversations. And if bickering is still considered talking then we've been engulfed in conversations since first-year.

So perhaps this is not as abrupt as it seemed.

Yeah…

"Could you wait for me?" I pile up all my Gryffindor courage and ask.

"Fine but if there's only one share of omelet left I'm having it." He nods and leaves the room as I begin to wonder when exactly he began eating like a normal human.

**A/N: In a desperate attempt to post faster I haven't double checked it **

**So there are bound to be some mistakes that I will correct soon**

**Yet do comment, I beg of you!**

**Tell me if it was like you wanted it. Or if it was a bit too much. **

**Pleease review!**

**Have fun during summer time**

**Kisses**

**Sarah**


	9. The devil to pay

**A/N: Once again my apologies for the late update. **

**I'm still pretty tired from the incessant studying so it's kinda hard to settle down and write. **

**Looking on the bright side it's never taken me more than 2 weeks to update. **

**Thanks heaps for all your support and reviews. **

**I love them all. **

**So keep reviewing, **

**I don't own Harry Potter**

**Enjoy!**

**P. S.: The poll is still on !**

**Chapter 9: ****The Devil to Pay**

"I could tell you but you _wouldn't_ believe me." I sing song at the communication mirror. An almost identical –minus the green eyes- face scowling at me.

"So you mean to say there's _more_?" I nod. I can just tell it'll be too much for him, all this drama.

James is, above everything else, simple-minded. And I don't mean this as an insult. Believe me if I wanted to offend my brother I'd chose much worse –_much_ more appropriate- adjectives.

But, no. In this case fighting with that loser of a brother is not one of my priorities. On the other hand, explaining him the situation is quite crucial.

And his simple-mindedness is so getting in the way of my job.

That guy just can't _imagine_ all this mess people have gotten themselves into, trying to avoid their feelings.

He's the kind of person who, when encountered with love, accepts it without a question.

No matter how hard it might look –and back at the day it _did_ look hard to persuade Alice to go out with him- he wouldn't give up until he got his way. Even though she had rejected his date-offers for years and years he just kept going unaffected, sure she loved him and hadn't yet realized it.

No one believed him.

Turned out she loved him and hadn't yet realized it.

And finally he got his way.

So it's just impossible to make him understand the minds of messed up cowards.

I mean, I've been talking for ten minutes and all he can say is 'That's so complicated. So complicated…'. Except for that moment when I let him known about Edgecombe's deeds two weeks ago, during which his sentences consisted mostly of swears.

"So tell me, what has this blonde ferret gotten my cousin into this time?" I open my mouth to reply but end up just gaping at him.

"How did you know Scorpius did something?" He scoffs proud at himself as I scrutinize him with a suspicious look.

"She was at the Broomsticks with that traitor who –by the way- is gonna get hexed so bad his mother won't recognize him, Goyle and _him_. Then she walks out devastated, Malfoy sees her and follows her." I confirm his words with silent moves of my head.

"It's obvious he did something I'll have to owl uncle-Ron about." He concludes and I sigh deeply. Again with his simple ways.

James just can't understand that even if Scorpius likes Rose there is no way he'd make a move. Because he's scared out of his wits she might hex him and ridicule him and just… not like him back.

"He did nothing like that." I point out in a low tone.

"If he didn't then there's nothing for us to talk about. In which case, you _will _excuse me, but I need to go find a certain Wonder Boy grab him by the throat and cut off his…-" I curse under my breath. Maybe I shouldn't have told him about Edgecombe cheating after all.

"James!" I interrupt quickly, snapping my finders in front of the mirror to catch his attention.

"Hm?" He stares at me.

"Scorpius, he…he didn't hit on her. That's what I meant when I said…" I mess my hair awkwardly.

"He didn't kiss her?" He leans closer to the glass and narrows his hazel eyes.

"Nope." I reply.

"Nor did they lock up at some broom closet, right?" I step back shocked.

"_No!_" I mean, ew, we're her cousins, we shouldn't speak of those stuff, we shouldn't even _think_ of those stuff in fact.

"Then what happened?" He seems exasperated once again. "Man, this is so complicated." I nod this time agreeing with him.

"I could tell you but you wouldn't believe me." I say matter-of-factly, having already predicted his reaction.

"Try me." He challenges me. I'm telling you, _bad _idea. But anyway, at least I tried to warn him.

"They became friends." I announce and James suddenly disappears from the picture. I look carefully around at the part of his apartment that my mirror is allowing me to see. He is nowhere to be found. But I can still hear this hissing sound like something is seizuring on the floor.

"James are you alright?" I call out rolling my eyes in the process.

"Ye-yeah…" My brother chokes on his saliva making a fruitless effort to stand up and sit on the chair he was occupying some minutes ago.

"Bro, are you serious?" He grabs the chair with his hand still fighting gravity.

"Yes. They're friends. For almost two weeks now." I cross my arms. Honestly what do I have to do to explain this? Draw a picture ?

"What do you mean by _friends_?" He points an accusing finger my way.

"I mean that they study together, they sit for hours alone in their Common Room chatting about muggle books, Rose eats dinner with him-" I pause to catch my breath.

"In the Slytherin table?" He inquires devastated. I hurriedly agree to my brother's utter shock. He opens his eyes wide trying to prevent his jaw from falling on the floor at the same time.

"Then they take broom rides together and I even saw them visit Hagrid the other day." I finish mimicking his reaction.

"That's impossible. I mean passionately snogging their eyes off I could understand. But _this_..!" James shakes his head in denial.

"I think you're missing the point here…" Taking a deep breath I shift a little on my dorm's bed. I push aside the curtains for a second making sure Jordan from the bed on my right is still sleeping.

"Fine, but no matter how you see it, it's weird. To tell you the truth I always sort of wished they'd hit it off and 'couple down'. Yet, never had I imagined them to be _best mates_." He stresses the last word stubbornly.

"Me neither. I knew Scorpius had a soft spot for Rose that his pride prevented him from revealing. However, if he ever got the courage I'd imagine he'd go for it all the way, not jerk out and settle for a friendship." I hiss getting angrier at the blonde with every second that passes.

"Then again maybe he decided to take a more diplomatic approach for once in his life." James tries an encouraging smile.

"Nah, you shouldn't have such high expectation of him." Because everyone just knows Scorpius' ability to handle a relationship of any kind with Rose is just as great as his ability to demonstrate modesty. Of course this colligation in itself gives off a good picture of the situation.

"Odds are we're giving it more thought than he is." I sum up dejectedly.

"Okay, I get it he's oblivious. What about our dear cousin? She's smart." James smiles proudly as he always does when talking about family.

"Till lately she, too, was at cloud nine. But I don't know… these last few days she seems a bit off." I put a hand under my chin.

Up until James asked I hadn't even considered Rose's reaction to all this. To me she looked simply delighted, as if she had suddenly figured out the big mystery of life or something.

Yet now that I think of it, since yesterday she looks different. A little too thoughtful. I guess she's starting to see the absurdity of it all.

"Something bad is going to happen..." From the back of my head I hear my brother mutter. I shrug my shoulders.

"Dunno. Maybe. This is indeed too good to be true." I mutter back.

"It wasn't a question." I snap my head upwards to face one of the most serious faces my brother's ever made.

"What?" I question.

"I wasn't asking Al. I just informed you; something bad is going to happen. When Rose begins to over think stuff, something bad _always _happens." Now how he say something as grim as that? Ok, fine we both think it's weird for Rose and Scorpius be friends. However it's too mean to just forfeit like that.

"Don't be so negative. It could end up well." I put in half-heartedly.

"Hope so." He doesn't look like he means it one bit but I still comply and with a goodbye I put the mirror down.

I guess only time will tell. For now I'm just glad I get to have Ethnie all for myself.

* * *

I stupidly smile at myself. Strangely enough I seem to be doing this quite a lot lately. People -mostly my friend Will actually- think I'm just being ridiculous acting like a nerd. Of course the fact that I have chosen to combine my newly acquired nerdiness with Rose's isn't helping my case either.

But as I have previously stated screw them all.

At least Andy understands me. And that's pretty much all the approval I seek for at this point.

To be honest, though, I hadn't planned for this to happen. At the start of the year all I wanted was to graduate with my pride and my head on my shoulders.

I had it all figured out. I would spent yet another year barely opening a book and achieving the highest marks in class, I would snog as many girls as I could, I would beat Al in Quidditch, pull a couple of pranks just for the sake of it and at the end of the year the world would be mine.

As for Rose Weasley?

She could go jump off the Astronomy Tower for all I cared.

Ehem…

Yeah, _that's_ what I call an 180 degree turn.

Nowadays I study four hours a day. I haven't snogged one girl since that deal started and the way I almost missed practice the other day cause I was playing Exploding Snap with Rose there is _no chance_ I'm beating Al (_if _we actually make it to the finals) in Quidditch. Oh! And of course I'm too busy for pranks.

If someone had informed me of this change in the plan a year ago I would have preferred to drown myself in the Black Lake than go through with it.

Yet right now I'm standing outside my dorm patting my foot on the floor and smiling goofily. And frankly, it feels nice.

I can't remember the last time I openly admitted something was nice before becoming friends with that weird redhead.

Somehow until lately I was numb. I liked stuff, I enjoyed stuff but nothing really touched me. I didn't quite care.

But now it's nice.

_She's_…nice.

"Rose! Come on we're going to be late!" I knock the door impatiently. She's been in there for hours. I mean, really, how long does it take for her to get ready?

"Woman move your feet, remember you promised you'd come with me to hang out with Andy and Will." I mean, I know Will is not really her cup of tea and he'd rather don't have her around but since I spent the entire Saturday with her, Ethnie and Al she just owes me.

"By the way I've had three more date offers while you were trying to fix your hair. I'm now officially over thirty." I smugly look at the door trying to imagine her reaction. She's probably be furious, her face all red from jeal- Oh _shit_!

_What_ am I saying?

Why on earth would she be angry that I have many date offers?

On the contrary she should be glad she's going to win the deal. That's right!

"Please, if you stay in there for a little longer I'm going to have a fourth one." And that will get her even more ahead of me in the deal.

"Rose! You _do_ know that no matter how much you brush them they're only gonna turn bushier right?" I try a fatherly tone, which apparently works because finally the door opens slowly and she walks out.

"At last! I was-…" I stop midsentence.

Something is off. Her long thin fingers are entwined and pressed together so violently they're turning white. She doesn't look at me. Not for one second. Instead she's just staring at the floor.

She quickly walks past me.

"Are you avoiding me?" I ask incredulously. This can't be. Right?

I narrow my eyebrows as she nods. What the _hell_?

Rose sits on the couch where I've been sleeping for almost three weeks now and motions for me to follow her.

The closer I come to her the more clear it becomes that she's not feeling well. I try to swallow down my worry and act cool. Whatever this is I must stay calm and under control.

Suddenly she speaks with a drained voice.

"You're faking it." She breathes out helplessly.

"Come again?" I scratch my chin and comply by sitting down on the sofa.

"You're faking it Scorpius. All this 'good-guy' thing. It's an act." I raise both my shoulders to show my puzzlement.

"Well that was the deal _wasn't it_?" She gasps at me flabbergasted.

"No!" Suddenly she flinches violently.

"_No_. I don't mean the acting nice to the girls. I mean being kind to _me_." I blush expecting her to be a little less frank at announcing that. Is she trying to make me feel embarrassed, or what?

"You? What does the way I treat _you _got to do with the deal?" Those two different facts. The deal was made in order to prove a point. But being with her like this came afterwards. It was not something I planned for… as I previously explained.

"But of course it does. You _know_ it does." Rose gives out forcefully.

"I..?" Do I?

"It was only _I_ that didn't see it. I was just blissfully sitting there the other day; thinking how much your attitude has changed and how nice you can in fact be." I gulp. She's going all out huh?

So what will be next? Should I admit having such a behavior?

Then again even if I try to act it out cool now and deny this, it doesn't change the truth. The truth, that, I have been nicer and more caring towards her.

Actually, the only thing I could add to her observation is that you just don't become caring overnight. Which in turn would mean me admitting I felt this way since long before last week. Boy, is that a mess?

But I don't really get the chance to carelessly and shamelessly confess this. Because she hurries to continue in a whole different way than what I feared.

"And then it hit me." So obviously now it's going to 'hit' me too.

"I was admiring your change in character _just_ like every other girl in school. But those girls could be excused. _They_ don't know why you've began acting like a good person all of a sudden." She points her hand at the direction of the door probably referring to the rest of the girls.

"They don't know, but _I_ do." Now her voice earns more depth. It somehow makes me feel like it's no longer coming from her throat but from a place much deeper.

"What are you saying?" I cut through worriedly. All of a sudden it feels like the fears of my feelings being exposed dissolve into thin air.

"Have you really forgotten, Scorpius? I know about the deal. I know why your attitude has improved. I bloody _trained _you to be that way." Hearing my name I cannot help but look up in her eyes. I find them burning holes through my chest with a pained demand for me to pay for what I've done wrong.

But _what_ have I done wrong?

"I taught you that you're supposed to care for a girl. That you should be good to her. That you should comfort her when she's in pain." I nod in agreement at her comment.

"And that's what makes me such a huge idiot. Cause I knew that this new, caring, sweet side of you is an act. And still…" Her voice cracks terribly.

"…Still I fell for it. When you cared for me I didn't even question it for one second!" This is my time to be surprised. I gasp, a great weight falling upon my shoulders.

"It's really all my fault. I'm the one who took this too seriously." It's as if she likes hurting me. Honestly I have no other explanation for it. In order for her to say such heartless, disparaging words.

"Rose!" I exclaim, selfishly demanding she stops acting so foolishly.

"Let's go back to Weasley. Ok, Scorpius? Wait-… _no_. It should be Malfoy. That's what it always was. Right?" I had no idea it would feel that way, I swear.

I never suspected that what everyone said about stabbing someone with words would really bear such a realistic resemblance to an actual wound.

I stand up and catch her arm, tentatively, making sure I'm not hurting her. Luckily she turns around.

"Could you…" I can feel her shivering under my touch.

"Could you let me go?" She whispers in a fainted tone, causing my chest to hurt even more that it already did. She looks up, her blue eyes shining with a soft plea.

"Let me _go_…" She repeats with no power whatsoever.

But I don't _want _to. I wish to whine like a little kid.

This is new to me. Totally unexpected.

How do you call this thing when you wish you never had to let go of someone?

This painful feeling of knowledge that you just _have to_… cause –obviously- you can't force yourself to somebody.

I count to ten inwardly.

Hoping something will change.

Wishing that somehow she'd understand.

Praying I could find the words to explain this feeling.

Begging her with my eyes to stay.

Then I let go. What a cowardly way to handle this! But I know no other. There has been no one to teach me a way to love.

To _love?_

I must be turning nuts. Using such big words. All this drama, honestly, is it justified? Just because things didn't work out, because she decided to not believe in me, because she got this all wrong. Is this worthy of all this pain and drama?

It shouldn't. She's just another girl.

Six years I've passed without giving a shit about her. It shouldn't be a bother to keep this up for some more months.

But have I not really cared? That's what I've been telling myself even now but… have I in fact discarded her all this time?

And the fighting? What was it? Why was it so hard for me to stop it? Why did I needed this _so much_ that I sought her out just to see her face getting all red from fury? I needed it. Yes, I think so.

I needed her to call me an idiot, to hex me, to laugh at my stupid way of doing things. I needed her to call all my bluffs and say that there is no way I 'want to become a professional Quidditch player'.

I need her to shout that I'm a self-centred, arrogant, cheap, unethical dolt, because sometimes, _I am_. And it scares me too much to admit.

I needed her to snort and smile and brighten my day.

I needed _her_.

Period.

The door cracks and closes behind me and I fall on the couch heavily.

Messed up.

That's what this is.

* * *

"Let me _go_." I mouth truly exhausted to the blonde in front of me. Even though all I want is to stay right where I am.

No, better yet, I'd like to be closer, just a little closer to him. Still, deep down I know that some inches –some more contact- won't help. It's not like others haven't been in his arms before, it's not like he hasn't stared at any other girl with those stormy gray eyes.

So what if, in my untrained eyes this thinly-veiled indifference looks like love?

_Love_? Yeah right…

Way to make things better Rose.

I grit my teeth as I watch feelings akin to despair and realization going through his face. Inwards I pray he doesn't say anything to stop me. And when I just know he isn't going to, I run.

Quickly out of this place.

Breaking up with Edgecombe felt nothing like this. Back then I was angry. Now I'm hurt. I hear the door closing at my back and I stumble a few feet away from the two battling knights before I finally extend a hand to the nearby wall.

My other hand comes to my mouth, trying to keep the sobs from being heard. I let my shoulders shake up and down, releasing the tension, the unspoken feelings.

How the hell did I end up in this position, I wonder?

Out of nowhere and right at the moment my body has lead me to believe I have recovered control, my eyes begins to burn. I blink back tears repeatedly as I walk cautiously around the school.

When I finally reach the Fat Lady I begin to accept defeat.

I let tears flow down my cheeks, sickly enjoying the way I look just as miserable as I feel. It's not like I cry often. And that is exactly why, it is really a blast when I do.

For a moment I consider the possibility to go up the Gryffindor Tower and ask Ethnie for a hug. Quickly I dismiss this option though.

She's probably hanging out with Al right now and I'd hate myself if I ruined it for her. Besides, it's not like she can fix this. It's not like I'm gonna feel any better if I sadden her as well.

"Rose?" I gasp at the voice that calls my name. I hate it when you think of someone and then they suddenly appear before your eyes…

"Hey, Al, Ethnie…" I take some deep breaths to recover my normal tone.

"Rosie, what's wrong?" Ethnie sounds concerned, which means it didn't work.

"Nothing. I was just going out for a walk. See ya." I start walking fast away from the two of them.

"Hold on a second!" My cousin's strong hand wraps around my torso forcing me to move backwards. I let my hair fall on my face, in a desperate attempt to hide my red puffy eyes and my tears.

"What's wrong?" Ethnie repeats giving a thankful glance at Al over my shoulder.

"I told you, it's nothing." I cast her away with what was supposed to be a glare but comes out as a pout.

"Go away Al. I need to talk to Rose." I sigh. She just can't understand the meaning of privacy. I mean, honestly I can handle this. I just want some space to take it all out and then pretend nothing's wrong. It's no big deal really.

"So what happened?" I wipe my eyes and take deep breath which proves to be a rather bad idea because with that sobs come back to the picture.

"I told him we couldn't be friends anymore." I mumble looking away. Since I've worried her I might as well explain myself.

"What? Rose, _why_?" I bit my lip.

"Al, didn't I tell you to get lost?" Ethnie shouts at my cousin as I sink down on the floor and bury my head in my hands.

"Rose, why?" She resumes.

"I-I…" I close my mouth again to keep from crying loudly.

"I couldn't have him pretending to like me." After some well-spent moments I manage to utter.

"Pretend?" Ethnie doesn't get it. No one does really…

"You know Ethnie, he's just doing what I told him to do with a girl." She looks at me with a look that reeks of disbelief.

"You mean about the deal?" I nod solemnly.

"That's absurd." I shake my head with passion at her observation.

"But, Rose…" I've had enough.

"I'm right. You know Scorpius is not that way. He's not the way I'd want him to be. He's being the guy of my dreams because I have spent two bloody weeks tutoring him, not because he's _really_ that way!" I feel a sharp pain on my stomach making me lean forward and begin crying again.

"You don't know that!" Ethnie turns and hugs me tight.

"Sure I do. Otherwise why would he start acting like this just now? He could have done this years ago." I try to stop my lower lip from moving as I speak in a broken voice.

"You could have done so too. Why did _you_ start being civil to him just now? Are you in some sort of deal as well?" I open my mouth and close it quickly, unable to come up with a satisfying answer.

"Well…" I rack my brains for an explanation.

"Well, it wasn't I that started this. He followed me and he was nice and caring to me first. I just mimicked his example in the process." Finally I retort.

"You _just_ mimicked his example huh?" I can practically feel her irony in my skin. I nod staring at my feet.

"And since you're not pretending to be nice if it was up to you, you wouldn't have run after him and worried about him if he was in trouble." Again without facing her I shake my head in denial. She lets go of me and crosses her arms.

"So you don't give a damn if he's happy or not." I nod, skillfully hiding my teary eyes.

"In other words to you Malfoy means nothing, those past few weeks had been a lie and now you're crying because…" She pretends to be at a loss for words while I taste new tears in my mouth.

"Because I'm an idiot. And because I've been happier hanging out with my arch-enemy than I was dating Edgecombe. And because for one moment there, I knew very well that he was just pretending to be nice and yet I considered tolerating it just to be with him till the deal would be over next week." I put a hand to conceal my face. I hate it when I sound like a cry-baby.

"Rose, I don't think he was acting those past two weeks with you." Her words come to me slowly like a breeze. I let them sink in for a while until I recover.

"There's really no other explanation. He hates me. " I put out the most powerful of my arguments.

"_You_ don't and you've always treated him bad." Ethnie reminds me.

"I did it cause he did it." Like a little kid I rush to put the blame on others.

"In other words you're telling me you have no power over your actions and you just mimic his." I can tell she's scolding me but I can hardly find the strength to reply accordingly.

"Well, I think you're lying to me _and_ yourself. I believe you have more faith in him than you claim." I finally meet her eyes which are full of disapproval. That girl really is ruthless.

"Actually I think you have _so much_ faith in him and you understand him _so_ well it scares you." Something in her words rings true but again I force myself to discard it.

"But, mate, it's not gonna get any less messy if you don't decide to admit how you really see him." She advises wisely.

"And stop expecting Malfoy to do this _miracle _that will persuade you he's being honest. For once let him know you have faith in him without being sure he's worthy of it." But… I don't know if I can do this…I'm really not that strong willed.

"It's too hard to risk it." I whisper.

"Why so?" I gasp at this and hug my best friend tighter. And with my voice muffled from her cloak and the sobs I dare to speak again.

"Because I love him." I'm not sure if she heard me, but soon it doesn't even matter.

All I can think of is just how complicated this is and how unworthy I am of the golden and crimson crest on my chest.

I should have known when I agreed to this deal that it'd be the devil to pay.

**A/N: An extra angsty chapter for you. **

**I must say I do enjoy pain and despair… hehe**

**But not as much as I enjoy your reviews. **

**So please don't hesitate to comment and let me know if you didn't like something or if you got bored or anything!**

**Love you all,**

**Kisses,**

**Sarah**


	10. Daredevil

**A/N: Again my apologies for the late update. **

**I needed some time off. **

**I honestly wish you enjoy this chapter and you review even more than in the previous one (a girl can hope!) **

**I do not own Harry Potter**

**Enjoy!**

**Attention! Vote in the poll now! Soon the results of the deal will be revealed!**

**Chapter 10: ****Daredevil **

"Shit, shit, shit!" I cannot believe this. Honestly it's getting ridiculous.

Scorpius, you bastard, you never told me I would have to face all this when I agreed to become 'cool and mean'!

Oh, yeah, that's exactly what I wish I could tell him. Accompanied by the right kind of hex that is.

But I can't. Because, he is just too depressed to see me and I am in too bad a situation to look for him.

Meaning, he is moping about Rose rejecting him full force and I am running for my life.

"Albus… Where are you?" A high-pitched female voice is echoing around the hall.

Merlin I need to run. Cause if she's gonna catch me I'll be in deep trouble.

Violet Bole is not the kind of girl you'd like to have running behind you with date offers. Even more than that's she's not the kind of girl you'd want to catch you…

"What's wrong?" With the corner of my eyes I spot Ethnie leaning against a wall, like she so much likes to. Without slowing down I grab her forearm and drag her down to hell with me.

If I'm going to risk harassment I'd rather have someone who can use a wand nearby.

"Al, what the-?" Ethnie exclaims before I push her inside a broom closet and put a hand over her mouth.

I motion for her to be quiet.

"I'm being stalked." I whisper bringing my face dangerously close to her.

She easily removes my hand from her face and attempts to take a step back. The operative word being 'attempts'…

I mean, we're that close. I guess I didn't think of that when I pulled us both in here. I try to stop my heart form racing and return to 'coherent thought' land.

"Oh woosh. How old are you six? Who's stalking you anyway?" She rolls her eyes at me.

"Violet Bole." I mutter looking at my feet.

"She's like a million inches smaller than you." Ethnie puts in patting my shoulder in a way that shows pity and disbelief.

"She shouts a lot. And she wants to snog me!" I say loudly and then shut my mouth, shocked.

"Do _you_ want to snog her?" There's something in her voice that sounds a little out of place when she asks that, but I chose to ignore it. I really shouldn't start jumping into conclusions while I'm in a broom closet with her.

"Yeah, sure. That's why I'm hiding…" I retort ironically. She let's a small smile crawl upon her face before taking her business-like look.

"Well, we can't hide here forever. Tell her 'no'." I grimace at her suggestion.

"I already rejected her but she just won't accept it." I assure trying and failing to raise my hands. Bloody broom closet.

"Aaaalbus…" I close my eyes and make a face.

"Here we go." Ethnie tries to put her hands on her hips but she ends up knocking down an old broom.

"Ow! Damn." Stupid broom. Why did it have to fall on my back like that?

"Are you in there Albus Potter?" Violet's headache-producing voice penetrates my ears. Exchanging desperate looks with Ethnie I prepare myself for the impact.

With a faint 'creack' the broom closet door opens only to reveal the blonde head of none other than Violet.

Looking down at Ethnie I catch her throwing sneaky glares at the girl. Then, as she meets my eyes we come to a silent agreement.

I raise my eyebrows suggestively and she shrugs blushing.

I ignore my stomach that's practicing its jumps; this could hardly be worse than what I've lately experienced anyway. Maybe it'll be more awkward but surely not a bigger failure than…

Ethnie's soft delicate fingers wrap around my neck sending shivers down my spine. I, taking the hint, pull her closer and moving her small body upwards with my hands clutching her shirt I land my lips on hers.

And…

Sweet Merlin!

Worse?

Not even close. Rather, I'd say every other kiss was worse than this. Every other girl, every other time…

I can barely hear Violet muttering something like 'Wow, you could have mentioned you were seeing someone Al… Ok, ok, I 'm off', which I proceed to ignore and just continue what I'm doing.

I let my hand sink in her perfect short hair and she moves even closer to me, in a mutual attempt to leave nothing unsaid.

I cannot understand how I enjoyed kissing before. My whole life feels blurry and dim until this very moment.

Scorpius might have had a point when he said girls fall for bad guys. But there is no way someone would ever be truly happy pretending. Content perhaps, or safe and relieved. Still, not happy.

A man who cannot even begin to picture the rush of feeling I am now experiencing.

When the threat of losing all control becomes apparent I pull apart in a desperate try to breath.

Yet, I don't want it, or need it. All I need is her.

And how awful of me to not have realized that till lately!

I copy the silly, sweet smile which she is trying to sweep away from her face.

"So…" I cough in embarrassment. How do I explain myself now?

"So." She adds looking down at her feet.

"There you are!" We both gasp and turn a deep crimson.

"Andy?" I cry out shocked. Who is that guy, anyway, Sherlock Holmes?

"Look, sorry to be interrupting…. your _private sessions_," Again both I and Ethnie gasp. "But we need to do something about those two miserable…" He moves aside to let us get out of the eventful broom closet.

"Rose and Scorpius, yeah we got it." Ethnie sends a sad look my way. Well, it can't be helped I suppose.

"So what's your plan?" I ask.

"You see, I was talking to Scorpius yesterday and…" We sigh heavily and decide we have to do something about this.

* * *

**The previous day**

"Impossible. Do you hear me it's-" I scream at Andy with all my might.

"…Impossible, I know." He grumbles.

"Yeah…" His fast response renders me speechless for a second. You know, just like that crazy redhead did the other day… yeah_ again_.

"But you have to admit she wasn't mistaken to have drawn that conclusion." I send a death glare at my best friend across the Slytherin Common Room.

"Are you trying to make me hex you? Cause I _swear_ I will." I hiss furiously. He can't seriously think I only pretended to care for her after he's seen me going through a full breakdown like this.

"Relax mate. That's not what I meant. I meant that it _would _make sense if you acted nice to her as part of the deal." I take a deep breath as Andy raises a calming hand my way.

"No it wouldn't! What reason had I to pretend in front of _her_? She knew of the deal." I retort. I'm telling you I've thought of every possible scenario.

"Good point." He agrees meekly.

"So she's just being stupid." I conclude in a grim voice.

"And she's ruining my life." As simple as that.

"Hold on Drama Queen. Don't you think that's a bit too much to charge her with?" Drama Queen? Oh, please! I was merely being angry at my life and the universe. That hardly makes me a Drama Queen…

"No! She will drive me _crazy_." I point at my miserable self.

About 6'3" inches of messed hair, tired muscles, pale –paler than usual- skin and black-circled eyes. Pure bliss, I tell you…let alone the awfully paired clothes.

"Not really. I mean now she's not talking to you so how is she supposed to drive you crazy?" Will puts in with his ever so logic thinking. Note the sarcasm.

Sorry, but friendliness is not my first priority at the moment.

"By _not talking_ to me!" I cry out exasperated.

"I think I'm missing something." He mutters. I press my lips together to stop from saying something I will regret. Though times like this I honestly think Will deserves it.

"No, don't worry Will. It's not your fault. It's Scorpius that's missing stuff in this case. Like his _brain_ for instance." Then again maybe it's Andy I should kill first. Yeah, not really possible…I could never handle this guy anyway.

"I haven't lost it Andy. I meant everything I just said." I try a little more relaxed.

"Yeah, I know. I was referring to the past six years of brainless activities." He smirks my way and I nod defeated.

"I can't really deny this, now can I?" I look away as soon as I feel my face heating up.

"But why didn't you tell me something? Just a hint would do." I exclaim. "You know 'Scorpius stop hexing that girl and just kiss her.'…something in those lines." With those words I sink lower in my seat to muse some more.

"_Kiss her?_" Andy laughs out, heartlessly teasing me as usual.

"Shut up." I glare at him again. Trying not to think of what it'd in fact be like to kiss Rose Weasley.

"Mate, you should just stop this now. That chick's not worth it. She's just a bookworm, I mean it's you who said so just a couple of weeks ago…" Will comments. Merlin, is he really listening to what he's saying.

"First of all I'm not stopping this. Second of all Rose's not just a chick, she's woderful. And third of all you should stop repeating whatever I say. If I jumped off a cliff would you follow? Have you no mind of your own?" There it is. I snapped. It was about time, for I've been holding back for three days now.

I look at Will's direction only to come across him staring at me disgustedly. Oh, great. I don't even know why I started hanging out with him I the first place. Andy and I were just fine on our own…

"Says the man who is claiming to like the girl he said he hated two weeks ago." Now I have to admit he is spot on about _this_ one.

"As if Weasleys would ever allow their little princess to go out with a Slytherin. And a Malfoy at that." He spits with venom while I feel the need to raise my wand and just Avada myself.

"Personally I don't even understand why you thought this could work in the _first_ place." Will stands up and begins leaving. I look away trying hard not to grimace in pain. Andy, for his part, is glaring at Will.

"Why do you care anyway?" He asks standing up too.

"Why don't _you_?" With a quick move Will twirls around and faces the brown-haired prefect. Both of them being of the same height and equally pissed off by now, they end up staring angrily at each other.

"What the hell does that mean?" Andy growls unlike himself. Because usually he is the most pleasant little Slytherin. Unless you get him mad. Then he turns into this. And if that happens…well let's just say that Will had better start praying.

"It means you obviously aren't as good a friend as you say. Hell, half of the time it seems like you actually _enjoy_ the fact that Scorpius is ditching us to be with that dork." I narrow my eyes at this. Hah, you see that's the kind of thing Will should not have said at this situation.

"I'm not jealous of Rose, if that's what you're implying. Scorpius had been itching to talk to her freely since third-year, I wasn't going to ruin it for my own pleasure!" I manage a half-smile for my best friend. Times like that remind me why I, with my messed up antics, never stopped admiring that guy.

"Whatever." Will hisses and before I realize what's happening he pulls out his wand and fires a hex at Andy.

Shit!

Andy falls backwards clutching his stomach. I pull out my wand and prepare for battle.

"I'm off, but remember Scorpius you're just wasting your time with her. She's making you an idiot." With those departing words Will pushes the door open and disappears.

"Dude, are you ok?" I turn to my friend and offer him a hand to stand up.

"Yeah, but _he's_ not." Andy dusts off his clothes before returning to him seat.

"What's gotten into him anyway?" I mean, I don't get it. He was fine a while ago. Sure a little annoying and stupid, yet he was not acting like a lunatic or anything.

Merlin, I cannot take more drama…

"I guess he got mad cause you were no longer interest in sneaking out and drinking with him." My best friend, who has finally recovered his old self, reasons.

"I feel used." I mutter, childishly putting a hand at the spot of my heart.

"You should. The way I see it the only reason he was friends with us was to have a good time and look cool." Sadly Andy doesn't really feel like joking so I drop the hand and nod seriously.

"Good riddance then." I wave dismissively at the door that a few seconds ago Will had shut on our faces.

"Hm..." I cock an eyebrow at my friend's reaction.

" 'Hm' what?" I inquire. He's always being suspicious like that…

"Nothing, just keep moping about Rose." He smirks and motions for me to speak like some sort of shrink.

"Well, as I was saying, this is _impossible_!" Frantic gestures accompany my words as I confess my despair.

Yet, from the corner of my eye I see Andy smiling encouragingly at me and take a deep breath. At least he's here to smack me in the head from time to time.

* * *

**The next day**

I'd rather he didn't even look at me. It'd be a million times better if he ignored, or hated me, like he ought to.

Then I wouldn't mind. I would gulp down the pain and tried to distract myself with homework and N. E. W. T. s .

But now day in, day out, I have to face him, looking hurt and offended at me. He does that dreadful thing with his mouth too. He bites his lower lip, then sighs and pushes his lips together stubbornly.

As for his eyes… yeah. Only once did I happen to look right into them, and that was –I assure you- just because, the moment I raised my head he was staring at me intently.

They were as gray as ever and yet they had burning sparks in them. I could not tell if it was anger or sadness that lightened their fires. But there is no doubt that those fires were for me.

The only thing that keeps me from weeping every time I think of what has happened is that the deal ends in three days. So all I have to do in the meantime is keep my mind off him and stop questioning whether I was right or wrong before.

Ethnie and Al insist I got it all wrong. They maintain that the fact that the deal was to make him act good and the fact that he actually _became_ nice to me are two unrelated events.

I still refuse to believe it.

And for that I have been called a stubborn dimwit many times in the past week.

After all maybe that's exactly what I am.

Maybe this cheating thing Noah did was not as hard to swallow as I thought at first. Maybe now I see cheaters everywhere.

Nevertheless Scorpius – _no_, Malfoy- well… whatever… Nevertheless _he_ still looks after me. Even though I tried going to bed really, _really_ early I always found him sleeping in my couch, his dorm's door open for me.

Thankfully McGonagall will be back soon and I'll have _my_ dorm unlocked with her spare key. And after that…

"Hey Weasley!" I stop walking slowly, still uncertain if someone spoke to me or not.

"Yeah, _you_." The same male voice barks at me.

What did I do now?

Turning around I come to face a dark-haired Slytherin almost twice my height and size. Oh, great! Denvers…

As if I didn't think of that blonde enough, his friend had to go and bump into me all of a sudden!

"Yes?" I cock an eyebrow. For some reason or another I never really liked that guy. Goyle is decent, I agree to that. Actually in some ways he's even more level-headed than Scorpius himself. William Denvers on the other hand…

"I need a word." He says through gritted teeth.

"Make it quick." I mutter. I don't even wonder what this is all about.

"You don't get to decide about it." He hisses in all his slimy Slytherin glory.

"_Excuse me?_" He has _got_ to be kidding me!

"Well, here's the thing," I back out on the nearest wall as he moves quickly towards me. "I want you to stay away from my friends."

I blink, once, twice, three times… What the-?

"Scorpius?" I ask with wide eyes.

"Yeah." He nods blatantly. "He doesn't need stuck-up bitches like you to boss him around." Stuck-up… Boss him around… Is this some sort of joke?

"Look here, mate," I growl at him fearlessly and put my hand in my pocket in search of my wand. I open my mouth to charge him with a week's detentions for calling the Head-Girl a bitch, when, to my great astonishment and –what the hell?- dismay I realize I don't have my wand with me. Brilliant, Rose!

It seems that, rushing to grab that Potions book from the library, I left it in the Heads' Common Room. And it _also_ seems I am in trouble.

"No, _you_ look," He cuts me off effortlessly. "Nobody asked you to go and make him the pitiful, boring sod of your fucking dreams! Got it? He was better off without you." I almost choke from distress, me back hitting the stone wall repeatedly.

"But-but..." I stammer. "I stopped hanging out with him." I mumble, feeling just a little more scared than I'd care to admit.

Having that huge, furious, guy towering over me looking like a lunatic isn't exactly helping. If you get my drift.

"Oh, I must admit you that was well played on your part." I narrow my eyebrows at his response.

"Meaning?" I spit out at his face, despite my better judgment.

"Meaning you knew well that you could never make him yours if you just agreed to snog him at once. So you played hard-to-get. And it worked well for you. That idiot is one step from begging you to come back." With a killing glare he pushes me harder towards the wall. Instinctively I try to free myself and escape.

I manage a blow in his shoulder to which he doesn't even flinch. Shit! I must go. Wandless like that I'm the easiest target possible.

I move sideways to skip from my right.

Not a chance.

He throws a huge hand right next to my head and blocks my way. Then he uses his other hand to grab my left wrist and clutch it with his fingers.

I make a failed attempt to keep my mouth shut and not cry in pain.

"Ah…" No use.

"I'll say this only once." He lowers his voice eerily. "Stop your little 'come and get me' games. If you meddle with Scorpius again I'll personally make sure you regret it."

"Release my hand." I adopt a tone as dangerous as his. He just dismisses my words.

"You know what Denvers?" I put on a smirk and look up from my swelling wrist.

"You're lucky I don't have a wand with me." I straighten up as much as my position allows me.

"If I did you'd be _dead_ by now." An deadly laugh escapes my lips.

"If you plan on doing something worse, then do it now. Cause as soon as I'm out of here, you will need _to run real fast_." He should not have gone that far with this. Now he'll pay for this.

"Let go of me!" I order him.

Let go…

A very painful memory returns to me with those words.

Suddenly I remember how I said the exact same words to Scorpius a week ago.

And yet he had not been violent. He hadn't lied or hurt me on purpose.

He had just been holding the same hand Denvers is now twisting, tentatively, as if he cared. Not like he wished to kill me.

And he _did_ let go when I asked him. He'd do whatever I asked for. It now dawns on me. Even if it were against his own will.

Even if he didn't _want _to let go of me…

Will Denvers takes a step back, shocked but doesn't let go of my hand. He just presses it, harder and harder, literally crushing my bones. I feel tears welling up my eyes from pain and fear.

"I don't think you know your place Weasley." He shouts and I jump up. I sense my body shaking and I look around for help.

Damn it, how did I end up in this deserted corridor?

"Your place," I gasp as a great force throws me to the floor. Not expecting this outburst I don't even manage to react. I fall down with a 'thud' as he finally let's go of my hand.

"Is right there." He points at the floor with disgust. Then he turns around and leaves as if nothing happened.

For a second I consider going after him right now. However acknowledging the bruises in my arm and legs as well as my lack of wand I decide otherwise.

"Just you wait Denvers. When I get my wand you –agh- won't know what hit you." I say whilst trying to stand up. After losing my balance a couple of times I finally make it. Brushing the dirt off my skirt and shirt I begin plotting my revenge.

No one has the right to act that way. I might _look_ like defenseless kid but I am far from it. I didn't get an Outstanding in DADA for nothing.

I start walking slowly towards the portrait with the two battling knights to get my wand.

"Rose! Oh, Merlin, we were looking all over the place for you." I curse inwards for the interruption of my plans and lower my sleeve so as to conceal the purple handprints. I'd rather not make anyone worried over me. At least not until I give that little daredevil exactly what he needs.

**A/N: Liked it? Not really? Found it off place, or dull?**

**Review and tell me so! Reviews help writers improve and encourage them to work.**

**So, a huge thanks for everyone who's still reading this despite my inconsistent updates. **

**That's all I guess. **

**Oh! And I have this cute little challenge in my profile. Check it out if you're bored or out of ideas!**

**Lots of kisses and hugs,**

**Sarah**


	11. Guardian Angel

**A/N: Well, once again not the fastest of updates. **

**But at least it doesn't take me more than two weeks. **

**Oh, and you know how much I love you right? (DO tell me if this nagging in fact helps to forgive me!)**

**Well, it is tradition to make dedications in the cute chapter of every story. **

**So I would say that this chapter is dedicated to:**

**Brooke73, jasmineflower27, Gii3-DaydreamOfABeliever , Saoirse Darkwind, dork-with-glasses, RoseScor90, xxx-angelin-xxx, babiixilyx3 , SH, Zillionz, lilyre, XAnnabubbleX, P.o.T.t.Y.F.a.N.x, callmedaynuhh , Joelle8, forever4, georginacastleorpington, meandering-bluebottle **

**And because I'm bound to have forgotten some names, please forgive me and be sure I'll mention you in the next cute chapter.**

**Well, a review would be sweet.**

**Enjoy!**

**P.S.: LAST CHANCE to vote on the poll!**

**Chapter 11: Guardian Angel**

"Rose!" I call out my somewhat unnerved cousin. "Oh, Merlin, we were looking all over the place for you." Andy, Ethnie and I walk towards her but she chooses to ignore us. With her back turned out way she is fixing her shirt's sleeves and her hair.

Strange. Rose is just not the kind of girl who spends all her time dolling up.

Well, anyway, at the moment we have more pressing matters than my cousin's looks.

"Oh, hey Al, Ethnie and… Andy?" She eyes the poor Slytherin suspiciously. Which is, let me tell you, really unfair cause he's just working for her and that doofus…

"What's up with the glares redhead? I come in peace." The brown-haired guy raises both his hands in mock surrender.

"Well, _that's_ hard to believe." Rose just scowls. I wonder what's the matter with her.

"What do you mean?" Ethnie intervenes troubled. I look at the back of her head all the memories of our –how did Goyle put it?- _private session_ coming back to me full force. Oh, great! Just what I needed now…

"I'll tell you later." Wow, boy, was that a cold tone? I widen my eyes. Whoever got her so pissed is not going to live long to regret this.

Quickly I make up my mind to stay at the background in this. I don't want her to transfigurate me into a frog or something. Cause that way I won't be able to continue with Ethnie from where we-

Oh, crap, stop _thinking_ about it Al!

"Well, never mind that. Look Rose, we came here to talk about-" Ethnie starts shaking her head.

"Scorpius." My red-haired cousin puts in strictly. All three of us give her an impressed look.

"How did you-?" I mumble, still hiding behind the other two.

"He's been a popular topic today." She rolls her eyes dragging her sleeves just a little more, almost hiding her hands in them completely.

"I see." Andy sighs looking away. Then, taking in a deep breath he tries again.

"Well, I came here to tell you, you're making a terrible mistake."

"That's for _me_ to decide."

"It was. Up until you made the wrong decision. Now it's for _us_ to correct." My and Ethnie's eyes drift from one to the other, causing us both to end up dizzy.

"I didn't ask for your help." Rose hollows dangerously.

"But you need it. Cause this is just plain stupid and it's your entire fault." Ok, now I think Andy took it a step too far. Sure Rose is at fault but there's a huge deal of things that supported her decision, however bad it is.

"How is it stupid? Do you expect me to think that he just _happened_ to become nice as soon as I told him all about the 'perfect guy'? Or did he suddenly transform to the knight in the shining armor I never had?" And that's my cousin for you. Spiffing!

Plan 'make Rose change her mind about the idiot blonde' going downhill, apparently.

"I don't know about knights and armors but sure as hell he made up his mind to go all out and you're simply shutting him down without a second thought." Now both are breathing hard, Andy looking practically livid and Rose fuming from her ears.

"Oh, screw you all! Why do you insist so much on me giving him a chance?" With her red hair swinging around her and her hands a bit too busy holding her sleeves to hold them back, my cousin comes closer menacingly.

"Because you got it all wrong. He wanted to be with you, deal or no deal." Ethnie attempts to get a hold of her but I pull her back before Rose manages to push her away.

You must think I'm a real coward who doesn't deserve this crimson and golden crest one bit, but had you seen her last year when James dyed her hair blue for New Year's you would clearly understand why most people in our family would rather go resurrect Voldemort rather than confront an angry Rose.

"Oh, really? Cause I don't recall him saying anything of the sort when I was leaving…" Her face turns the same color as her hair and Rose pouts, ready to cry.

"Rosie…" I lose my hold over Ethnie who rushes to comfort her.

"Come on, Andy, calm yourself down. We didn't come here to _force _her into anything." I grab his shoulder to stop him from adding something even more hurtful in his list.

"No, I won't calm down!" He shouts in my face. "Cause for once that idiot decided to open up and _that's_ what happens!" I frown at the sincerity of his words.

Well, Merlin help us all, but apparently Scorpius is into my cousin. So into her that, the moment she gave him an opportunity he did his best to prove exactly how helpless and awkward he actually is. And for that he deserves more credit than she's giving him. No doubt.

"So if you want me to calm down _make her see_!" I manage an unsure glance at Rose.

"See what?" She challenges.

"Just how much you must mean to him to bring about such a revelation with only a smile of yours." I exclaim boldly, taking up from where Andy left off.

That seemed to shake her a bit. She mumbles something under her breath and gives me a plaintive look, making me feel like the most evil person on earth.

"Why does everyone keep shouting at me?" She sniffs audibly.

I catch Andy's eye. He appears equally regretful.

I march forward and motioning to Ethnie that it's gonna be ok, I take Rose in my arms, massaging her back that is now shaking.

"Rose, I'm- I'm sorry." Andy mutters staring at the ground. "I didn't mean to sound like a jerk either." We all nod at that.

"I realize that Scorpius hasn't been clear about how he feels. So you can't really _know_ he cares." The Slytherin stops to take a breath.

"But he does. I promise you he-"

"He cares. I already know Andy. I can tell." Rose sends a sweet look over at Scorpius' best mate.

"I'm just so freaking scared that he's confused, or that he doesn't think clearly… It's too big a change to grasp and I-" Then she hides in my arms again.

"No! No change. He didn't _change_. He only showed how he really was. And I think that now of all times he has made up his mind." Andy announces convincingly.

"I won't meddle anymore, Rose, but just consider this option too." He smiles broadly at her and she smiles back.

"Why are you doing all this?" His face gets grim at once.

"I can't stand his nagging." He replies easily.

"I swear I'll hex him to next century of he keeps this up for much longer." Andy Goyle mutters darkly crossing his arms. We all roll our eyes, synchronized. All but Rose that is. She has this epiphany look all over her face as she gasps and frees herself from my hug.

"_Hex_? Oh, Merlin, I forgot all about this." She plays with her sleeve for the last time as she adds. "I really gotta go. We'll continue this conversation when I take care of this." And she leaves like that.

"What got into her?" I ask perplexed. It's like she just zoned us off and run away.

"I have no idea…" Ethnie scratches her chin thoughtfully.

"What got into whom?"

"Scorpius!" The brown-haired Slytherin waves his hand at an approaching and very sick looking blonde Head-Boy.

* * *

"What got into whom?" I walk coolly towards the three people standing in the middle of an otherwise empty corridor, knowing fully well just how miserable I look.

To be perfectly honest, that question was redundant.

I already knew who they are talking about. I'd bet half my family's fortune that I just heard her speak a minute ago.

But now she's gone. Like always. The one moment she's next to me, happy, cheerfully making me cheerful, and the other she asking me to let go of her.

So I won't fall into their trap and admit knowing she was here. No.

They'll have to tell me themselves. And then I have the perfect opportunity to act cool, as if nothing is wrong.

Since yesterday, I did some thinking. I love her, granted, still, I cannot mope around for any longer. It's getting ridiculous after a point and I will not have any more idiots like Will coming and making me feel like the biggest fool alive.

I don't stand a chance, I got it already, you don't need to yell it into my face people!

Which means that from now on I'll be more contained. Head over heels, but a bit more serious while doing that.

"Scorpius!" Andy exclaims, psyched. I try not to roll my eyes.

"What are you three doing?" I inspect the situation for a second. Really, what are those people doing together.

"Andy don't tell me you barged in somewhere and interrupted those two." I cross my arms and smirk at the redness of their faces.

At least I'm getting my smirks back.

"Out of topic." Albus Potter, like you've never seen him, interrupts. I grimace inwardly. I knew this was coming, right?

Diverting the conversation to Albus and Ethnie's love life was never going to work.

"Look, Scorpius, I know how all you want now is to kill Rose on the spot, but I think something's happened to her." I don't want to kill her. I want to kiss her. But I refrain from pointing that out.

Trying not to flinch at the mention of her name and trouble I move a little closer to Andy who just said that.

"What do you mean? Is she not-" I pause to admire the pointlessness of my I-couldn't-care-less attitude up till this moment. "-well?"

I can practically feel the helplessness in my voice as I speak. I bet the three of them can too. I bet Will could too.

Yet, if I really am so easy to read then why the hell did _she_ not understand?

"Well, she didn't look _sick_…" Andy tries, thoughtful.

"But there seemed to be some problem with her." Albus adds.

"Except for the usual that is." Ethnie finishes.

I sigh and give Andy a look. He, catching my thinly-veiled agony, grabs me by the collar and drags me away from the other two.

"Sorry I interrupted you two before. Carry on from where you left off. I'll take care of this." He speaks having already turned his back at them.

After we've crossed some classrooms my friend finally comes to a halt.

"Care to let go of my shirt?" I mumble panting behind him.

He nods and moves backwards.

"I had a talk with Rose." I widen my eyes. Oh, sweet. Now she knows. She must be thinking the worst of me.

That I'm a coward for not telling her, that I acted like I was a friend just to get her to date me, that… Merlin what am I saying?

What reason is there to get crazy about this? Besides she already thinks the worst of me anyway.

At least if Andy told her I love her then maybe she'll believe that I was not nice to her because of the deal.

"And?"

"I didn't tell her you love her." He explains.

"So what did you talk about?" It seems to me that a well-planned conspiracy took place earlier.

"How she's being stupid about you." My black-haired friend sprouts this like it's no big deal.

"You didn't have to do this Andy. I did some thinking and if she cannot trust me enough to be friends with me then I must be a total idiot to expect her to love me back." I breathe out. Damn I hate it when I have to talk about this. I sound so much like a lovesick, giggly thirteen year-old it's making me worry.

"I see you decided to take a step back." He comments. I just nod.

"What's the point anyway?"

"Now's not the time to give up." Acting like he didn't hear me, Andy goes on unaffected.

"There's nothing to give up. I'm already alone. She gave up on me." I reason out.

"Doesn't matter. Here, do you trust me?" I raise my eyebrows at his senseless question.

"Good, then go find her, before she does something dangerous." Dangerous? I shake my head letting the information sink in.

"Dangerous?" I repeat loudly this time. "What are you talking about?"

"No idea. She just had that killing look when she left. I reckon she's going to do some damage." Andy admits. Is it me or is he a lot more perceptive than me?

Yeah, totally rhetorical. Don't answer that.

For a second I feel my heart beating faster in my chest. Trouble, danger, damage, Rose… I have to do something. Go help her… oh, I don't know!

Then reality hits me hard.

Help her? Whatever for? To have her mock me and say I did it all as part of the deal?

Or perhaps to have her ask me to let go once more.

Cause that'd be a joy!

"Fine, then go tell Albus about it. He's good enough in DADA he'll go save her." I mutter grimly. My friend shoots he an are-you-kidding-me glance, to which I reply with a shrug.

"Merlin, how many times do I have to yell today?" He messes his hair undecided.

"Sorry but I'm sick of doing all I can for her and getting nothing. Not even a thanks!" I whine.

"Give me your bag." He stops me before I manage to utter some more lies.

I glare at Andy and then at my bag.

"What for?" He doesn't reply.

All he does is taking the bag from my hands and opening it up.

I watch dumbfounded as he searches it's insides for some time before digging up a piece of parchment.

It takes me a whole minute to identify it. Up until he throws it to my face that is.

" 'What a guy should ask from a girl.' " I take the paper and read aloud.

And then it dawns on me.

_Nothing._

You don't ask for anything.

Most relationships have a bit of selfishness in them. You always want something back. You want the happiness, the joy, the excitement. That's why you date. That's why you work, that's why you get people gifts... To satisfy your own need to be admired, loved or at least liked.

But when it is about falling in love the rules change, right?

When you're in love it's not about you. It about someone else. Someone else's excitement, joy, happiness. Slowly I begin seeing what everyone's been trying to tell me.

If I claim to love her I cannot think of my image. I cannot worry about what people will say; what she will say. Even self-respect and pride need to lean down and obey.

Because, I have to admit that even during those few weeks we spent as friends I always asked –no, better yet, _expected_- something in return. A smile, a hug, some love, or at least a friendship. Something that she would give me for being there for her.

But now I have to race without having a prize to win.

It sounds pathetic, I know; but now I see that's how it has to be. And it's ok. I'm sure I can afford being a loser for once in my life.

"I'm gonna go embarrass myself in front of many people and get yelled at." I announce feeling ready to throw up. Andy grins.

"Have fun, mate." I hear him calling after me.

After walking a few yards I come to realize I have no idea where to look for her. The library? No, that's where she was before. The Great Hall? But we ate an hour ago.

Oh! I know!

I run across the corridors throwing killer looks at some people that stare at me. I might be making a fool of myself but they're so getting detention when I see them again.

When I reach the painting of the two battling knights I lea forward, putting my hands on my knees.

"Flo-agh-…" I pant heavily receiving worried glances from the two knights.

"Are you alright dear Sir?" The blonde one asks using his sword as a cane.

"Ye-…" I try again.

"He's been running give the boy some space." The other one interferes.

"Oh, you think you know everything Sir!"

"One doesn't have to know everything to outwit you!"

"Vanity does not belong to the weak."

"Weak? Don't make me laugh! I'll show you who's-"

"Floo Powder!" I cry out exasperated. Merlin these guys… Grumping, the two knights nod and open the door.

Entering the Head's Common Room I can practically smell the tension.

Andy's suspicions are confirmed ten seconds later, when a furious Rose Weasley paces out of the bathroom and towards me.

"He'll see now. Oh, yes! I'll give that arse a lesson to remember." I take a small step backwards and put my hand in my pocket. However as soon as I get hold of my wand I realize I didn't need it in the first place.

She's not talking about me.

"And to think that he dared to- Agh!" She shouts and her mouth forms a scary, albeit interesting, scowl.

"Hey!" I cut in curtly. Rose freezes on the spot. In tantalizingly slow motion she turns her pretty head around to gape at me.

"What-…?" She looks as if she's at a loss for words.

"What's the matter?" I ask boldly. She inspects me for a moment, probably wondering what the hell am I doing.

"I…you…_what?_" I try to hide a small laugh. She's really cute when she gets awkward.

"Are you looking for something?" I put a hand at the back of my neck.

"Found what I was looking for, bye." She looks down at her feet while speaking.

"Why are you here, all alone, yelling?" I point at the room around us. She shakes her head dismissively, as if she's arguing with herself. Her red fiery hair are falling testily on her shoulders, looking even more messed than usual.

"I- I need to go." Rose chokes out and I narrow my eyes. Nervous. She's just so nervous. And freaked.

"Not so fast." I outstretch an arm at the door keeping her from running away from me once again.

"If there's some Heads' business you can tell me later, now I have to-"

"-Go. Yeah, figured as much. Where are you off to?" I finish her sentence impatiently.

"The Libra-…erm, I mean the Gryffindor Common Room." Wow, well that was persuasive. I grant her a raised eyebrow. She settles for a wistful look at the door behind me.

"Rose…" I try, feeling the bitter taste her name has in my mouth and then look down.

"No." She cuts me off brutally. I don't dare to look into her eyes. Their fires are always a bit hard to resist. And I cannot afford to lose in this argument.

"The truth." I order plainly.

"No." She insists her curls strikingly pointing her refusal by swinging around her face.

"Now." I disregard her words.

"Never." She counters.

"Please." Maybe that will change her mind. She gives me a teary glance which makes my chest ache.

"No." She bites her lower lip to contain herself. From what? I have no idea.

"Tell me." I beg.

"Stop this, _now_." She whispers.

"_Never._" I glare at her.

It seems to me that she's starting to lose her confidence. She shifts uncomfortably in front of me, obviously playing her options in her mind.

"There's no reason for you to worry." Hah! I cannot help but snort at that. She looks at me unsurely, fighting to figure out what's on my mind, when –for all intents and purposes- I'm pretty easy to understand.

"Let me be the judge of that." I retort. She doesn't reply immediately.

And when she does, her answer is the last thing that's on my mind.

She's clutching her left wrist, trying and failing to pull her shirt lower to cover it.

"It's really no big deal." But before she manages to hide it, I've already spotted the blackish purple handprints on it, that's hanging loosely from the rest of her arm.

I widen my eyes and gulp.

What the hell?

I breathe heavily as I put a hand to my forehead. Shit, shit, shit! What is this awful bruise?

Forgetting all about a human's free will, I walk forward and look down at her menacingly.

"_What is this?_" I screech. She blushes and closes her eyes, half-expecting me to hex her or something. I feel my stomach turning up-side-down upon realizing she's in fact scared of me hurting her.

I put a hand on her chin forcing her to look up at me.

I give a gray look to her blue eyes that are shining. Merlin, I'm gonna kill whoever did this.

"Who did this to you?" I continue shouting my lungs out.

"I'll-I'll take care of it. It's not like I'm helpless or-or anything." She mumbles while I wonder how did a not-helpless person end up with a horrible bruise on its wrist.

"I didn't have my wand with me." She explains, as if she reads my mind.

"So you will excuse me…" Before I even take in what's going on she has released herself from me, opened the door and escaped.

Stupid Rose!

Why did she have to do everything alone?

It's not like I said she was weak. It's not like anyone who asks for help is weak.

I run behind her. When I get back to the corridors I look around. No sign of her.

Then I turn towards the two knights on the painting outside the Heads' Common Room.

"Which way did she go?" I ask.

"That way." The dark-haired knight points to my right with his blade.

"Thanks." I mutter back.

I pass by various people without finding one single strand of red, curly hair. I look at the library and the Great Hall but my search is fruitless.

And suddenly a strange sound comes to me.

A bunch of things breaking and people yelling.

Aha!

Found her.

I follow the sound like hounds follow scent and it leads me to a crowded hall. A circle of people is concealing an outraged Head-Girl.

"That's for twisting my wrist." She screams at her target.

While I go through the tons of students who found this a delightful sight it dawn on me, right now the person who did this to Rose is over there.

I feel my blood boiling and my mind getting dizzy from anger and frustration.

However when I finally reach the middle all thoughts of revenge evaporate, giving their place to fresh, pure shock.

"Will?" I hiss. The Slytherin who is currently been pointed at by the Head-Girl looks at me pleadingly, but Rose spares no time explaining the situation.

"Incendio." She shouts forcefully and flames start burning Will's shirt.

"Reducto!" My now terrified, former friend of mine falls back on an old armor.

I try to think fast to stop things from getting really out of hand. I mean it's not like I care what happens to that disgusting bastard, but Rose could very easily lose her badge if Filch came out of a corner just now.

Acting instinctively I grab her waist with my right arm and, turning her around, I force the wand out of her hand.

"You, _all _of you," I speak to the crown of nosey students. "If you're not out of here during the next ten second I'll start taking points from every single person I see." Fortunately that has them going.

"And _you_!" I turn to Rose. "Stop this instant." I hollow.

"No! Release me. I'm not done killing him yet." The redhead struggles in my arms, trying to free herself, but, honestly she's not half-as tough as I am. So without a wand she really is very fragile. I suppose that's why Will did such a terrible thing and… and… Oh, I don't know, maybe I should just let her kill him.

"Rose, you're Head-Girl." I whisper in her ear and I feel her shivering with as much awkwardness as I sense going down my own spine.

That makes her stop and look up at me. With a pouting irresistible face only inches from mine.

"As for you!" I focus my attention on the person I do _not_ fancy the pants of. "Are you a freaking idiot?" I point out my every word with a deadly conviction.

"No. That would have to be you." Will retorts. I roll my eyes at his persistence on the matter. The matter of me being stupid that is.

"Enough with that." I put out the more authoritative voice I can master.

"Enough? But there really is no limit to your idiocy. To think that you actually hoped, expected her to-" I swear inwards.

"Shut up!" I order. She can't learn about this that way. I refuse to have him expose me like that.

"That had _better_ been shame." He smirks and I curse my red face.

"Finally the right reaction!" He laughs sarcastically at my embarrassment. As if he knows…

"Shame is indeed what you should be feeling. Betraying your House for such a ridiculous girl." I raise both my eyebrows while still mocks me.

"Whoever said-?" I don't get to finish my sentence.

"And she's weak too. So much for being the daughter of two heroes." I sense my anger rising alarmingly fast. Meanwhile Rose is just staring at me questioningly.

"All I had to do was…" He puts his right arm forward clenching and turning it around right in front of our faces. Slytherin cowardice should have preventing him from doing that. But I guess he really wants to die.

"Bastard! That was because I didn't have my wand. Do you want me to show you again how many hexes I know?" The redhead proves once more exactly how fiery her anger can be, but I'm no longer listening.

"How dare you do that to my face?" I take a step towards him, who is still twisting an imaginary hand.

"Don't you know?" I spit as he stands up to face me. "Don't you know what's going to happen if you insult her to me?"

"That bitch? Oh, please. I thought you had better tastes. It's time to get back to real girls. So just shag her and get it over with, already." I see.

Well that does it.

* * *

In one word?

Murderous.

His gray eyes suddenly shine with a killer's instinct and his fists become white from being clenched too much. Two seconds ago all I wanted was to smash that bastard's head to the stone wall. Now I'm trying to think up a way to save, him from death and the both of us (Scorpius and me) from Azkaban.

Talk about role-reversal.

You know this thing when you're really, _really_ furious, but then someone comes along, ten times angrier than you, and at that moment your logic kicks in, just to spare humankind of a disaster of such proportions?

Well, yeah.

"That bitch? Oh, please. I thought you had better tastes. For Merlin's sake just shag her and get it over with. Then you can go on flirting with normal girls." Those words register in my mind and so does their meaning, so does the hatred behind them.

However, as soon as it came rage goes away.

Man is an animal which fights for survival. Or so I've read. And right now, making sure both I and Scorpius don't get expelled is a matter of survival.

And while those thoughts cross my mind a blonde Head-Boy flies forward, grabs the collar of a half-laughing, half-shouting Will Denvers and pins him to the wall behind a destroyed armor…

Wait did _I_ crash this armor?

Well, never mind; now's not the time to think about that.

"Don't say one more thing." Scorpius extends his wand to the other guy's throat and I shiver. It's a rare -and far from welcome- sight to see him like that. Literally collapsing from stress and pain, with only anger –of all things- to keep him going.

I ignore the need to empty the contents of my stomach on the floor and shake my head to regain actual consciousness.

"You wouldn't do anything-" Denvers mutters, though his voice comes muffled from –well…- being pushed against a wall by a well-shaped, tall, furious person.

"Awful? Reckless? Dangerous?" Scorpius dares his housemate.

"_Illegal?_" He adds with a glare that makes him look too scary to describe. Denvers just gulps.

"She's not worth half of the things you do for her." Now_ I_ gulp. Great, even that sod has figured out.

"It's not for you to decide. How could you touch her?" Oh, here we go again. My co-Head sounds just like my father.

"Oh, it was quite easy. I can show you again-"

"Scorpius, no!" His fist goes inches from Denvers' face before it stops abruptly, my sudden intervention being to thank for that.

The blonde look behind his back, right into my eyes, sending a silent question my way.

'Why not?' He asks. I smirk.

"I'm sure we can think of something _better_ than this." His face goes blank, contemplating my suggestion. Then, luckily, he wears his favorite smirk and turns back to his target.

"Three months detention with Filch and fifty points from Slytherin." Scorpius starts.

"_Also_, McGonagall is going to hear of this." The blonde points a finger at my left hand.

"You should know that if I had a say in this you'd be expelled." With that he pushes the other Slytherin to the wall again.

"Still, try messing with us again and what happened today will be merely a breeze comparing to what will come." Scorpius concludes loosening his grip on his housemate. Both guys breathe heavily but neither speaks.

Instead, a blonde Head-Boy puts his wand in his pocket and storms off. Yet before he is out of the picture he takes my unharmed hand in his and makes me follow him.

"Wha-?" I gasp, but get carried along anyway.

Scorpius decides to act cool and not satisfy my honest need for explanation. So we continue pacing around the school; me trying to mouth my questions and he pretending to not hear me.

"Where-?" Dizzy images of classrooms and students pass before my eyes, until I finally relax and follow him without more protests.

Suddenly it feels delightful to have someone holding your hand at all costs. And in all my independent nature I kinda enjoy leaning against someone else for a change.

I look down at my right hand, while he holds it in his pale long fingers. I remember that day when he tried to stop me from leaving him. That day when I said a lot of things I didn't mean and he said nothing in reply.

Admittedly it's not the first time I feel this warmth running through my entire body; it's not the first time I feel safe from everything bad, or so excited I could dance.

However it must be the first time I make up my mind to accept it. He's gonna laugh, I know. He's probably going to refuse to shame his family by dating a stupid and plain person like me. And even if he doesn't, odds are he feels nothing like I do.

Sooner or later he'll find a smirking, awfully hot girl, a female version of himself, and he's gonna forget all about me. He'll realize, I bet, that his old friend was right, I'm not worth it.

Well, whatever.

I, for my part, will do my best. For once, I'll give it my all and pray to Merlin he cares, just enough to look at me in the eyes and say exactly what's behind that stoic, charming face of his.

"Come on." His drawling tone wakes me up from my slumber. Raising my eyes I come across the last thing I expected. A sign.

'Hospital Wing'.

Could he…could he _possibly _have brought me here for my hand? I-I hadn't even considered taking care of it. But he did… how unexpected.

I walk in quietly, lost for words.

"Miss Pomfrey, Rose needs her hand fixed." He announces curtly, compelling one to obey him, like only he can.

The old woman approaches with a worried look and takes my –wow, when the hell did it get so purple?- hand in hers.

"Miss Weasley that's quite a twist." I nod obediently as she disappears to her office, probably to bring out something I'd never drink on my own accord.

"Scorpius?" I look around the place worriedly. Just as I expected he's not here anymore. I should have guessed he wouldn't like to talk to me now. After all I was the reason he lost one of his best friends and is now laughed at by everyone.

In the beginning I just wanted to win the bet and prove that a nice guy can be extremely popular. Though I never thought that making Scorpius act decently and becoming friends with him would lead in him being humiliated by his fellow Slytherins.

And what did I do to help?

I abandoned him with some ridiculous excuse, simply because –to put it bluntly- I was too scared.

So now he left before I had a chance to clear things up.

Great.

Just…

"I gave you a strong painkiller so don't worry if you feel a little dizzy and sleepy it's perfectly-" I know well that, as Miss Pomfrey makes me lie down, she keeps talking. Nevertheless I cannot fathom exactly what she's saying. All is blurry and her words might reach my ears but my brain refuses to process them.

Then I fall into a deep dreamless sleep. Alone. Totally and completely al-…

"Just go bring her some clothes." At first I hear a deep, faraway voice buzzing in my ears.

"But she's lost the keys to her room." Now a new one.

"I went and got a new pair from McGonagall."

"The old lady's back?"

"What do you think, Al?" So it _is_ Al. I thought I recognized his clumsy footsteps.

"Fine, fine, I'll ask Ethnie to go get some and I'll go bring her lunch."

"Hurry up, Miss Pomfrey said she'll be up soon." Well, she was right. Apparently. As I hear a door close I open my eyes, hastily. Thankfully it doesn't take me long to remember what has happened.

"How long have I been sleeping?" I mumble, though it sounds nothing like me. A black and silver-blonde on the top, figure flinches next to my bed.

I blink a couple of times, trying to clear the picture.

Then a hesitant smile breaks from my lips.

"Scorpius." I speak in that muffled, hoarse tone that makes me sound like I've been down with a cold for decades.

"Oh!" He makes this noise… something between a sigh and an exclamation. The ends of my mouth turn upwards even more.

"Are you feeling better?" His cheeks take a handsome pink color.

"I though you left." I counter, paying no attention whatsoever to his question.

He winces again uncomfortably.

"I'd never-" He shakes his head and refuses to continue; instead he looks at his feet and corrects. "I didn't go for long."

"McGonagall is back and I wanted to go…erm…" He stammers.

"Tell her about Denvers and get her spare key to my dorm?" I try. He gasps.

"How did you…?" I shrug at his unfinished question.

"Well, yes, that." He recovers quickly.

"Thanks." I take a deep breath. Here we go.

"It was nothing." He clenches the sheets with his hand as he speaks. "I had to report him and I knew she had a spare so…"

"No!" I shake my head quickly. "No. That's not what I meant."

I scratch my chin deep in thought.

"Of course I am thankful for that too…" The blonde raises his head towards me so abruptly that it takes seconds for my stomach to come to my mouth.

"But also," I pause.

"_Also_ I'm thankful for standing up for me." I count using my the fingers of my now healed hand.

"For comforting me when I broke up."

"For being my friend despite the fact that I've hexed you more than I've hexed all the others." I bit my lip. "Put together."

At that he chuckles and I smile shyly. His blonde hair falls in his face, covering his eyes, which is quite a shame, but at least I can see his clear face with a smile.

"And then for helping me with my Potions' essay, weeks ago." I recite.

"For letting me sleep in your bed for all this time."

"For assisting me in cooking."

"And…" Let's see… what have I forgotten?

"And I wanted to apologize for a hell lot of things. Like for the fact that I keep hexing you. And for the fact that I keep calling you an arrogant, cheap, unethical prat." Scorpius rolls a pair of dark gray eyes.

"And of course for …" How do I say this without making a fool of myself.

I give him a half-hearted look of regret.

"I'm sorry for lying."

At first all I see in his face is surprise. Under his raised eyebrows a pair of gray astonished eyes stare at me innocently, lucky that they can't see the mess that is my head.

"Lying?" He questions.

"Lying." I assure.

"When I said I was sure you didn't care for me. I wasn't sure. I was just afraid you didn't." I pour my heart out and -little piece of advice?- it's neither as good nor as pretty as they say.

"When I claimed I didn't want us to be friends. I've been wanting that for a really long time." I gulp as surprise doesn't leave his expression.

"And lying when I said I wanted us to be _just_ friends." I breathe out some air I've been holding for a long time.

Scorpius' whole body looks extremely stiff, like he just got electrocuted. He is sitting too straight to look normal, let alone nonchalant (like he usually prefers to look). And his eyes are wide open, while his mouth is slightly open.

"I am really, really selfish." I try to excuse myself in his eyes.

"I always wanted more."

Oh.

_Oh!_

I move backwards from the impact.

Why isn't he yelling at me? Why isn't he leaving?

Why-?

Why is he hugging me?

And with such passion too…

I feel a pair of strong arms wrapping around me, soothing me, like I never did for him. He buries his head in my shoulder and I put my hand at the back of his neck, enjoying his godly blond hair. I can feel his breath bringing shivers to my bare skin and I close my eyes.

Moments pass like that. Both unmoving, peaceful. How silent it is after all these fights! And I don't feel like opening my eyes again.

Suddenly he pulls away, still holding onto me tightly with both his hands o my shoulders.

Now he has honesty in his eyes.

"Can I?" He motions my fingers. I nod, not quite sure what he means.

To my surprise he relaxes his hold on my shoulder, he runs his hand all the way down to my palm and finally he intertwines his hand with mine. I feel his pale fingers, keeping my palm close to them in a cold but firm grip.

"You're cold." I whisper to his ear. He shrugs.

"Not anymore."

"You say you want this, right? And you won't regret this, or change your mind?" I shake my head in refusal. I won't. He uses his free hand to caress my cheek.

"Then don't let go of my hand. Never again. _Please._" His voice goes straight to my heart, pulling its strings, making it hurt and fly at the same time.

"Never again." I hope I didn't crush his bones. Cause, yeah, I'm that excited. This is more than I expected. And even though one can never be sure that things will go according to plan, right now I will hope for the best.

Things happen, I know that, stories my parents have told me make it pretty clear that bad things happen and sometimes it happens that you don't get to hold someone forever. Well, fine. What's the next best thing?

Being with someone you love for as long as you can. Keeping his had in yours till you have no strength left.

"I won't let go." I assure him.

Scorpius leans forward and our foreheads touch. I stare into his eyes and I can see my own reflection, just like my own soul reflects his face.

He kisses me softly and drives me crazy. Slowly, maybe tantalizingly so, letting me taste this feeling, I've been looking for. Only with closed eyes can I see what's been hiding for all this time. A desperate need to stay here, forever, that's what his mouth is telling me.

He takes my hand and puts it to rest on his shoulder. But he still touches it protectively, keeping me from harm's way. Well, it's ok, I guess. This is too beautiful for me to start explaining how I can take care of my self without protection.

And only when I'm out of breath do I get to breathe free again.

Scorpius plays with my hair and kisses my cheeks repeatedly, like the stupid person that he is.

"Tickles." I chuckle and pull away when he goes under my chin.

"Oh, really?" He smirks.

"Hm." I murmur. That makes shim look up, pouting.

"What?" He should not be so worried. It's not like I would hex him for something as trivial as that. Yet I guess I've scared him too many times in the past with my temper so he's quite wary of it.

I should tell him not to worry so much. Sometime. Till then why not enjoy it?

"I just realized." I decide to keep this up for some more.

"What?" He comes closer.

"You can't stay cute and emotional for more than ten minutes, can you?" I raise an eyebrow and the blonde huffs a comment like 'seriously now?'.

"Most people don't get even that. So be thankful." I fake a shocked look as he talks.

"Oh my!" I put a scandalized hand to my mouth.

"My boyfriend is so mean!" I see his eyes shine at the mention of our newly accompliced status.

"So being a bad boy works." He pecks me and comments in his usual coolness.

"You wish. By the way the deal's still on." I remind him.

"Wait! How's that possible? I'm attached now!" I let out a chuckle and fall into his arms.

"Attached!" I exclaim. "I had no idea you'd be so formal."

"Shut up!" He pouts childishly again.

"Well, we went this far, so for the next two days we'll have to hide this little piece of information from the general public." I reply.

"No! Come on…" He pleads.

"Look, we can sneak up in broom closets, or during patrols. Not to forget that we still have a Common Room all to ourselves." That seems to quiet him down for a while.

"But you won't go hexing people without telling me, ok? Cause I don't know what I'll do if you get hurt again and-" I snort loudly at that.

"What are you now? My guardian angel?" I interrupt.

"See! That's why I don't stay cute and emotional for too long." Scorpius crosses his arms stubbornly across his chest. I think I got him just a little bit mad.

Well, it is my area of expertise after all.

Good thing then that I know how to calm him down.

I make him uncross his arms and snuggle in them comfortably.

**A/N: There should be some stupid mistakes cause I didn't quite double-check. **

**Hope you could bear them**

**Please, please, please, leave a review. **

**This is like one of the most important chapter of this story so I'd love to know if you liked it, if not and why. **

**By the way, I did surprisingly well in exams (not that anyone should care) so you won't have to 'hear' my nagging for some time. **

**Don't forget the poll, **

**Kisses and Hugs, **

**Sarah**


	12. To give the devil his due

**A/N: I was on holidays and when I returned my computer broke down! *cries out***

**I decided to explain myself first before you start hating me and then apologize!**

**So I'm terribly sorry!**

**I had to re-write this chapter in four days to post so be merciful. **

**Don't forget to review, please?**

**Well, I don't own it and**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 12: To give the devil his due**

"What're you doing out here?" I take in the fact that someone's close with an alarming coolness. Surprisingly. The autumn scenery being even for her hard to disrupt.

I watch quietly as her airy, elegant form sits next to me on the rock I'm currently occupying. You know everyone has his hiding place in this school. For Rose it's the Library, for Scorpius the Slytherin Common Room, for Ethnie the occasional deserted corridor.

And well, for me it's this small rock next to the Black Lake. Lame, I know, but here it is.  
After an unnecessarily long pause I reply, "Just doing some thinking."

A muffled laugh comes from the short-haired intruder. I, too, manage a smile.

"Well, that's a surprise!" She jokes and I grimace offended.

"I'm being serious!" I make sure she clearly sees my pouting face.

"I see." I wish to tell her she is far from persuasive but she doesn't give me the time to retort.

"And what is it that the 'oh so serious and mature' Albus Potter thinking of?"  
I cross and uncross my hands testily. Her mocking tone is kinda hurting my pride, but then again I really want to talk about it with someone. The fact that that someone could be Ethnie makes it even harder for me to resist the opportunity.

"Lies." I finally mutter.

"I've been thinking of people lying and pretending." She let's that clever little smirk of hers fade into a thoughtful pair of lips.

"Do explain…" I know well that I would have done so even if she hadn't asked, merely because it's impossible for me to find a better listener than her. Impossible.

"It's not hard to lie you know. All it takes is a relatively smart person and a reason." I comply with her request.

"Everyone can do it, to the extent that they may seem to be a very different person than what they truly are." Ethnie gives me a slightly puzzled look.

"Take Scorpius for example. Actually he's quite an awkward person. He has no clue as to how to say what's on his mind. So he ends up appearing cool and indifferent when in fact he's just struggling to hide his awkwardness." I try to clear it up for her.

"And then that prick, Edgecombe, he looked absolutely great when we first met. Smart, decent and all. But in reality that's just an act to make himself famous and successful." Ethnie nods frantically while recalling the way that stinking Wonder Boy tricked us all. I nod too.

"As for Rose, she just has an over-developed sense of righteousness." I see her raising an eyebrow and I nod frantically.

"Yes, that is possible." I assure. "She is actually too well aware of what's right and what's wrong." I rack my brains to find a solid way of explaining this.

"In a way it is harder for her to accept even the slightest bit of misbehaving than it is for the rest of us. That's why she was so quick to judge Scorpius, call him a 'cheap unethical, arrogant… whatever-it-was'. And that is why she could never admit being into such a profoundly shameless person." I mess my hair as I wait for her to say something. I sure hope she didn't find this as stupid as I thought it sounded.

Eerily enough Ethnie doesn't show the slightest intention of commenting. I feel tension rising inside of me. What if I didn't make myself clear? What if she finally got bored of my ranting and decided to ignore me? What if she thinks it's all just a load of…?

"Go on, I'm waiting!" She brutally snaps me out of my thoughts.

"Oh!" I almost fall off my spot. "Well, I was wondering, what's the way to tell those people apart?"

The cute brunette searches me with a pair of interrogating eyes. "How to tell the liars apart?"

I shake my head. "Well, not liars per se, just dishonest people, dishonest even to themselves."

"I take it you already have your answer?" She spares me a sneaky glance. I nod.

"You can't." I announce with conviction.

"You might make a lucky guess and hit the nail on the head," It is possible to just figure the truth out by chance. "but you can't really know. As long as it is a mildly smart person, that is."

"Which means we are bound to be lied at and deceived for the rest of our lives? Really Al, that's pitiful."Ethnie rests her head on my shoulder and pouts. I feel a quite welcome shiver running down my spine. I guess I'll never be comfortable around girls. So much training from Scorpius going to waste.

"I suppose it is." I refrain from shrugging to not disturb her. She snuggles closer to me.

"It's rather cold out here." She huffs on my arm and I pull away trying to take off my jacket. Suddenly an image of Alysia Thomas comes to mind.

I remember how in the previous Hogsmeade trip, when I went to that stupid date with her, she was cold and I handed her my jacket. Somehow this memory quite annoys me.

A guy is supposed to be able to tell what kind of girl he is supposed to hand his jackets to, what kind of girl he is supposed to take out on dates and all. It's not that I hate Alysia or anything. Only… now it is so obvious that she was not for me that I feel rather like an idiot for believing so once.

Ethnie, as if reading my mind, raises a hand and stops me. Looking at her face for explanation I see her shaking her head. I pose my silent question and she just blushes.  
"You don't need to do that. Just…" She comes closer. "Let me… you know…" Slowly she catches my arm with her small hands and wraps it around her shoulders. And here I am with the prettiest girl resting against me, so close that she practically feels like something of mine. A wide smile spreads across my face.

And then it hits me.

"I've been dishonest too, you know." I mumble. She looks up from my chest.

"How?"  
"Well, all this façade with Alysia. Now, the more I think of it, the stupider it seems." I hug her tighter.

"I guess she has some charming characteristics, but truthfully she's nowhere near the kind of girl that could make me happy. Or the kind of girl I could make happy for that matter." And that is the truth.

"Still, I lied to myself. I persuaded myself that I fancied her. Because it'd be easier to fall for someone unattainable than to go all out and try a real relationship with a real person." I stop to take a breath.

Ethnie smiles weakly. "And how did you come to that conclusion?" She asks.

"It was unavoidable." I pause awkwardly. "Cause I saw a dream." She chuckles at my words.

"A dream?" She questions disbelievingly.

"A dream of how things could be with the right person." Here it goes. All out. If that stupid blonde could do it then so can I. Right?

"And how could they be?" Ethnie speaks in a shy tone that's so unlike her.

"Hm." I try to keep a smile off my face. "Something like this, I think." I massage her shoulder playfully with my hand. Then her face brightens amazingly. Her eyes sparkle and under her burning cheeks a smile breaks off.  
Absolutely beautiful.

"Something like a dream." She whispers and I barely manage to hear her. "Yeah…" She adds and I can practically feel the excitement in her voice.

"Oh!" She suddenly exclaims and, to my dismay, pulls back.

"I got it!"

I look at her perplexed. She got it? It?

"Huh?" I raise an eyebrow, confused.

"You said you can't tell when people lie. True. But that doesn't mean they can't realize!" She spreads her arms in the air triumphantly.

"At some point, I think, something must –and will- happen to make the one who lies discover the truth." I stare at her sweetly. Honestly I haven't thought of that case. I always come up with the worst option possible. So it is a blessing for me that I have her here with me, to show me the best case, the 'up' side.

"For Scorpius it was when he got really close with Rose, that he realized how much it had cost him that he had been acting like he was cruel and heartless. For Rose it was when he came to save her, unconditionally, that she understood how important and indispensable he was to her despite his faults." Somehow all she says fits perfectly, like pieces of the same puzzle.

If others can't tell you're lying, then surely eventually you will be able to. There comes a time your lies sound too much like nonsense to keep defending them. And that's the time you, yourself, have to reveal the truth.

"I am impressed." I finally say. She shrugs and returns to her previous position in my arms.

"So you reckon it'll all be nice now that they're both honest?" I ask, feeling, strangely enough, a little uneasy trying to imagine walking in the Head's Common Room and not find them shouting at each other.

"I think it'll be perfect." Ethnie closes her eyes and smiles dreamily.

"Now that we're all honest." She finishes.

Trying to stop my heart from beating too fast I nod.

* * *

"So…" I let my best smirk escape my lips as I look down on the prettiest redhead this school has ever accommodated.

I can easily hear whispers around the place, which is to be expected. We are, after all, in the middle of the Great Hall.

I spot Al and Ethnie looking at us expectantly, almost bursting with excitement. Not Andy of course. Andy is just chuckling to himself while sending challenging looks my way. That jerk.

I turn my attention back to my fellow Head and, well, girlfriend of three days. Sure you'd say that's not much of a relationship. Hiding in broom closets for barely three days and pretend to hate each other in public hardly counts as quality time. But this is about to change soon.

Very soon.

"Time is almost up." Rose comments mildly but I can see her eyes throwing flames at me. How charming, having your girlfriend treat you like that! Where all those cute, sweet talking girls have gone to?

Hm.

Really, who am I kidding? Peaceful, obedient girls are fine, I suppose, but I'll be eaten by a Hungarian Horntail before I give up a certain, fiery, stubborn redhead for one of them.

Funny, how I thought I could date almost any girl. I said I was ok as long as she was stupid and at least mildly good-looking. Cause frankly that's all it takes to get a good snog when you want one. I'd never considered the possibility to have something more. Sappy relationships made me sick. They still do.

So it's a good thing that I'm not in one.

And even if I act 'out of character' in very –and I repeat very- private moments, normally I can keep my natural cunning and ironic, cold self in front of her. I don't need to stick with her all day long, I don't have to praise her looks constantly so that she feels wanted, or pretend I don't care about winning the match against Griffindor enough to spare practices on her.

I wouldn't mind doing any of the above for her. Frankly I gather that, soon enough, I probably will do them, despite her complaints, but the fact that I don't have to, takes quite a heavy load off my shoulders.

All is simple and clear with her. I must be the first person who says such a thing after a three-day relationship. Still, somehow, I need to confess that, right now I feel capable of anything. Like I've got someone, holding my hand and pushing me forward.

The things I so much feared, choosing a profession, planning my life, committing, are easier with her by my side. Rose promised she wouldn't give up on me even if I failed; even if I was hated by everyone, she promised she'd be there.

And it was the first time someone said such a thing to me. My father's support –for he does support me, always- consisted of prays and advice on how to succeed. The chance to fail was neither mentioned nor considered possible. Probably because I was always thought to be talented. So this talent, in my head, turned into a curse.

If I couldn't win then it wouldn't matter if I lost.

But now it's fine. Making the right or the wrong decision, I know I'll be ok. Survive despite being flawed. That's what Rose, probably the most perfect person on earth, has taught me.

Hah, look at me dozing off like that. I'm so awkward some times.

Now she's poking me to see if I'm still alive. One, two, three times.

I decide to end her misery.

"Time is almost up." I agree with a goofy smile. She smiles too, and then puts her hands on her hips.

I cross my arms in front of my chest and look at her from above.

"So…" She comments.

"Time-"

"Just show us the results!" Ethnie shouts at the top of her lungs. How Al puts up with her I'll never understand.

"Oh!" We both exclaim. Rose takes out a piece of paper, which is my score as I search my bag for Al's score.

She clears her throat and reads out loud. "Forty seven date offers, for my awesome, heavenly Love team."

I snort. She sticks her tongue in my direction.

I scan the page with the names written in Al scatty hand-writing. Ten, fifteen, twenty –Hey! Last year that girl said I was the only one she wants! Well, whatever…- thirty, forty…- huh?

"Forty seven." My voice depicts all the shock I feel. A tie?  
"A tie?" As if reading my mind Rose asks.

"Apparently." I shrug. I couldn't care less. I'm just glad I don't have to run around the Great Hall practically naked. Other than that, my pleasure lies on the sole fact that the deal is over and I don't have to pretend I care for any other girl except for the one I really…well, love.

"Oi, don't be such a spoilsport!" The Head-Girl scolds me. I press my lips together childishly offended about being called names by my 'very important someone'.

Wow, who'd have thought that I would need to come up with alternative ways of saying 'girlfriend' to avoid overuse of the term?

"It's not my fault we got a tie, you know." I retort, looking away.

"Yeah, but don't act so indifferent about it! We have to have a winner. I'm not going to admit that girls like bad-asses and devils as much as they like kind-hearted boys." I see she still can't get over this.

Well, I, too, maintain that ladies will always fall for bad dudes." I take a step forward stubbornly. If she doesn't give up then neither do I!

I barely register Andy's voice exclaiming something like 'And here you thought they were going to get along now' before I forget about everything and everyone and focus on the challenge and the girl offering it.

"As if!" She scoffs. "You know it's not true, you're just to full of yourself to admit it!" Now that is way overboard!

"You wish. Just like you wish every girl was nice and had her priorities sorted out. But they haven't." I snap.

"Ok, we need to get a clear result about this." Without even thinking of it I nod.

"What do you suggest?" I reply in super speed.

"Another deal!" She explains and I swear I was ready to say 'yes' and give it my all when suddenly realization dawned on me.

Another deal? That can't be. I cannot spend another month acting all nice and intellectual to get dates I'll never accept. Plus I can't possibly force Al stay away from his 'sweetheart' (am I the only one who thinks I should just stick with 'girlfriend' and accept overuse?) for so long.

"No way!" I refuse.

"Come oooon…" She pleads but I shake my head authoritatively.

"Show some self-control."

"No, you show some self-control." She smirks and I immediately flush bright red. "You should learn to wait. We're not short of Hogsmeade trips anyway. We'll have lots of chances to go out."

That little comment raises some curious remarks about the topic of our conversation and our relationship status. I let a smirk shine on my face, knowing that now she can't really have me flirting with girls when those girls know we're dating.

She seems to notice that too cause she sighs deeply and rolls her eyes at some stupid girl shouting that 'Scorpius Malfoy belongs to everyone' or something equally ridiculous.

I give the redhead a furious look admiring –or not quite so- how lightly she takes such comments. Rose, upon realizing my discontent bites her lower lip in a way that makes me forget exactly what we were arguing about in the first place and takes some steps closer to me. Now we're inches apart.

"Fine, let's have it your way, cry-baby." She shrugs. I lean forward.

"Whatever, spoilt brat." I breathe against her lips.

"Chicken."

"Drama Queen."

"Snob."

"Bookworm."

"Slacker."

"Goody-two-shoes."

"Shytherin."

"Gryffindor."

And the next thing I know her lips are on mine and the whole Great Hall is gasping. I take it slow, enjoying the wild sensation of fire and ice duelling for domination, in a strange calmness.

Rose doesn't step away, like I had expected her to, in order to give the crowd some time to digest the sudden change in the scenery. Instead she searched my hand and holds it tight, firmly setting things straight. No more misconceptions such as the fact that I belong to all females or something in those lines.

Good.

When we finally break the kiss, under hundreds of dumbstruck gazes –and a few amused ones- I look down embarrassed. I wasn't expecting such a commotion.

"Great, now not only do we not have a result for the deal, but we have also become the gossip of the day." I mutter.

"More like the week." Rose corrects in a soft smile. "And we do have a result in the deal."

"Well, yes a tie…" I mention dejectedly, cause –let's face it- it's rather disappointing.

"No." Rose puts in. Huh? I stare at her troubled.

"Not a tie." She repeats rendering me speechless.

"I win." She declares and I narrow my eyes.

"No, you don't. It's obviously a tie." I mean it was pretty clear wasn't it?

"Nope." She insists.

"Forty-seven , forty-sever. It's a tie!" I cry out exasperated.

"No, no, no…" And she pecks me again and again making my stomach dance around the place. What's the meaning of this?

Suddenly she comes to a halt, much to my dismay.

"Say, will you go out with me next Hogsmeade trip?" She asks in a face that's ready to burst out in laughter. I weight my options, still puzzled.

"We are together aren't we?" I mumble, staring at my feet. "I mean I thought dating was pretty much granted." I blabber anxiously. "Do you mean we're not a couple or something cause-" Oh no!

Crap! How on earth did I fall for that?

"So now we're forty-seven, forty-eight. I win." She chirps and I smack my forehead with my hand. So much for being Head-Boy!

"Team Love, rules and you two little devils," She points at Al, who has by now come next to me, and myself "suck!"

Ethnie, Al and Andy applaud fully rejoicing in my defeat.

"You might be my girlfriend and I might love you," I mutter in Rose's ear, "but you're going to hell for this Rose."

"No, no, I'm not going to hell for this, Scorpius." She shakes her head dismissively.

"If I'm gonna go to hell then I'm obviously gonna go for making you go out with your Potion's textbook. No wait! With only your Potion's textbook." My eyes widen on their own accord upon recalling that little detail of the deal.

Damn it why did I have to be so stubborn and get myself wrapped up in this mess? If I hadn't proposed that deal none of this would have happened. Now, I'm going to spend the rest of my evenings in detentions with Filch. Crap, I might even lose my Head's badge or get expelled!

"So mean! You wouldn't do this to your lovely boyfriend, would you?" I clasp my hands together and beg.

"I'm very sorry, my lovely boyfriend, but that's what the deal said." She winks and then turns to whisper something incredibly funny –note the sarcasm- in Ethnie's ear.

* * *

If I'm going to hell then I might as well deserve it. I might as well enjoy it, better yet. My downfall, that is. Poor Scorpius had no idea whatsoever about what was going to happen to him. I feel almost regretful.

Besides I won the deal and you can hardly call that cheating. Honestly you couldn't expect me to settle with a tie!

But Scorpius looks pretty pissed off, if I'm any judge. Maybe I should show some mercy and spare him the humiliation. Oh, I don't know!

True it'll be extremely entertaining but I don't think McGonagall will agree on that and I'd hate to spend the rest of the year as the only Head. Besides, to speak more sensibly, that blonde really cares for his position. I dare say he'd be pretty annoyed and sad if he lost it.

To tell you the truth he's such a kid some times. A month ago I thought he was just a good-looking shell with no soul. Now I find myself more than once forgetting about his looks, too pre-occupied with admiring just how child-like, awkward and downright awesome he really is.

Even those times he feels like being cool and ruthless I know that he does it fully aware of the possible problems that might pop up. He doesn't push it too far, or aim the ones that can't defend themselves.

Four days is not much, truth be told, and only yesterday, after the deal ended we began dating publicly. So I couldn't possibly know how this is going to be later on; if it will evolve or die down.

Nevertheless I wish for nothing more than to spend many, many years with him, to experience things with him and hold his hand in all difficulties. And that counts for something, doesn't it?

So here I am, forcing my incredible –and incredibly stupid- boyfriend to make a fool of himself. Which he should have already done, as planned. Only he said he couldn't do it and then just dragged Andy with him to the Head's Common Room. And that was two hours ago.

I sigh deeply and knock on his bedroom's door.

"It's me." I call out and upon hearing Andy's voice inviting me in I open the door hastily. No flame throwers. Good.

I look up at the blonde who is sitting on his bed, arms still crossed. Andy is standing smiling apologetically towards me.

"Sorry for running away and hiding in here. It seems that his ego is too big to face such a situation. " The brown-haired Slytherin explains. I nod wordlessly and give him a meaningful look.

"Oh!" Andy jumps up in realization. "Yeah, I'll go out for a while, I just remembered I have to…- well I can't think of a persuasive excuse." And with that he closes the door behind him.

"Hey." I come over his head and whisper. He just grunts, still fully dressed.

"It's no big deal you know." I try to encourage him. Again he grunts.

"Relax, I'll hex everyone who laughs." Though I reckon that might take some time.  
"Then you'd better start cause it's bound to take you a while." He says through a pouting mouth. I chuckle lightly.

"Stop reading my mind, it's creepy." He gives me one of those mature, half-glares he so often gives when he thinks someone is acting more stupid that he actually is which unfortunately is often.

"But seriously, it's not gonna be half bad." I recover quickly.

"Shut up, it is." He mumbles.

"Look, you brought it upon yourself, with those deals…" I move an authoritative finger in front of him.

"Fine, I admit it. I never quite think through the plans I make." Scorpius raises his voice in exasperation.  
"But you could show some mercy…" I scratch my chin at that. I could indeed…  
"Ok, ok, agreed." I nod. On Scorpius' face a wide grin appears as he grabs my waist and pulls me back, on the bed with him.  
"So, do you still have that old pair of boxers with the little broomsticks?" His smile transforms into a grimace of surprise and nausea.  
"No!" He hisses scandalized.  
I kiss him lightly and whisper. "That's the best I can do. Take it or leave it."

Just like that I stand up, blow him a kiss and leave.

"So, how much of a show is this going to be?" My black-haired cousin stands over my head, his hands loosely handing from his shoulders.

"Should I cover the first years' eyes?" I shake my head at his question whilst looking around at the teenage girls going bonkers about seeing my –and I repeat _my_- boyfriend half-naked.

Good thing I agreed on him not going out completely –cause honestly what's a book supposed to do?- naked.

"Oh, here he comes!" Ethnie shakes my shoulder excitedly. Hey, why is she so happy about this?

"Oi, why are you so willing to see this?" Al elbows her lightly. She gives him an 'are you kidding me?' look and sighs when he doesn't respond accordingly.

"It's gonna be hilarious, that's why!" My short-haired, short-tempered friend explains.

"Merlin save us from his wrath afterwards." Al whispers under his breath.

"Merlin, save him from _their_ wrath, I'd say." Andy, whom I just noticed standing next to me, mutters pointing at the hordes of hormonal girls.

At that I see every head turning towards the door of the Great Hall, where an amazingly handsome –well a girl's gotta be honest- blonde Head-Boy is leaning against the wall, wearing only a pair of boxers and holding a book which he seems to be reading as if nothing is wrong.

I sneak a look at him, notice how Quidditch practices have paid off and how his broomstick boxers hardly matter when they're worn by him. When I hurriedly look up to meet him eyes just inches over the Potions' textbook he _pretends_ to be reading I see him staring right into my face. I feel a blush creeping up my face and curse the gods for my genes. He lowers his book and smirks playfully at me.

I dare say he's enjoying this more than he should. And so does the female population of the school for that matter.

"Ok, ok!" I call out and hurriedly walk his way. "I have an announcement to make."

All eyes turn to me. A few girls even glare at me from disrupting their show.

"This guy over there," I motion at him. "is not available for dating at the moment."

"And what are you? His girlfriend?" A shrieking, strikingly female voice challenges me. Suddenly I am reminded of that little event some time ago, when, trying to make sure Scorpius would get as many date offers as possible, I had announced he wasn't dating and someone had asked the same thing.

Recalling my answer back then I sigh.

"Yes, as I matter of fact, I am. I thought we cleared that up…" I put my hands on my hips glaring daggers at the girl who spoke.

Then I rest my eyes back on Scorpius. Luckily he's not smirking anymore. He is wearing now a pair of jeans over his underwear and before he froze up in surprise I believe he was trying to button up his shirt.

He stares at me dumbfounded at my boldness. Slowly he lowers his eyelids a little, relaxes his face from shock and graces me with a smile that could make an iceberg melt.

I swear my eyesight just got blurry from looking at this.

I must admit that he really is very charming, to give the devil its due.

I let my blonde boyfriend catch my waist and peck my cheek.

"Nice going." He whispers. I nod.

"You too."

**A/N: So how was it, how was it?**

**Please leave a comment and give me any tips you have! I'd kill for a review!**

**Oh! I suppose it's time to tell you the poll results. **

**So, out of 68 unique voters, **

**28 thought it would be a tie. **

**25 thought Rose would win and**

**15 thought Scorpius would**

**I'd say you were all quite clever about it even though the majority didn't get it right. **

**Thanks a lot for reading**

**Be safe, **

**Sarah**


End file.
